Help From Unlikely Places
by ValkyrieCain4Ever
Summary: Grand Mage Cothernus Ode has been kidnapped and the Sanctuary is at a dead end. The Elders have come up with a plan but it is risky and not every one is happy with it. Everyone knows that criminals hear things that the Sanctuary would never hear. So they have decided to enlist the criminals for help. And guess who's back? That's right. Caelan. Set in between KotW and LSODM.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, here it is. The sequel to Children of Criminals. If you have not read that story, it is all right. It may be a bit helpful but not in anyway will get in the way of this story. Please review and tell me what you think! :)**

"WHAT!?" The Council Room erupted into a mass of shouting and yelling. Erskine Ravel and Ghastly Bespoke winced at the response to their proposal. Madame Mist, the third Elder, remained as unresponsive as always.

"You can't do that!" Valkyrie Cain yelled out from the small group formed in front of them. "It's suicide! Especially for me!"

"We don't have a choice." Ravel said. "We need to fix this problem_ now_."

"There must be some other way." Fletcher spoke up.

Ravel shook his head. "Sadly, it has come to this. Valkyrie and Skulduggery, you haven't gotten a lead in_ months_. This can't continue. We need to finish this."

Ghastly nodded gravely. "Agreed. I'm not happy it has come to this, but we have the proper tools to pull this off and now this is the time before this gets any worse. We're counting on all of you to make sure this does not get out of hand however, because if it does."

Mist took up the last bit. "This could be the end of the Sanctuaries as we know it."

There was a minute of silence. Then Valkyrie spoke.

"Are you_ sure_ this is a good idea?"

"Of course not Valkyrie!" Skulduggery said cheerfully. "That's what makes it fun!"

Valkyrie scowled. "This is not fun. Shaving Fletcher in his sleep and TP-ing your house is fun. Putting the people who hate me on a team with me is the opposite of fun."

"_You're_ the one who TP-ed my house? I thought that was Fletcher!"

Valkyrie shrugged. "Eh. What can I say? I like to do things then pin them on Fletcher. It's fun."

Skulduggery shrugged. "Very true. And don't worry about this Valkyrie. After all, you_ love_ to chase Scapegrace right?"

"It isn't as fun anymore since he turned to our side though." Valkyrie grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Then it's settled." Ravel said. "I'll make the calls and by this afternoon, we'll have a team."

…

Sanguine was sprawled out on his couch when his cell phone rang. The Texan reached over lazily and picked it up. "Hello, this is Billy-Ray Sanguine, hit-man deluxe. What can I do for you?"

"Hello Sanguine."

Sanguine sat up straight, spilling the bowl of popcorn he had in the process. "How'd you get this number?" He said.

"Simple really," Ravel said. "Just interrogated one of the prisoners who hired you and asked for your number."

Sanguine scowled. "I really need to change that….. Now what do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you…."

Sanguine listened and nodded and agreed to the meeting. Then Ravel mentioned his son and girlfriend and asked if he might be interested as well. The Texan thought for a moment then said that they would come as well.

"Great." Ravel was obviously pleased. "Now, could you maybe supply with me the number for Dusk?"

…..

Dusk was sitting in his kitchen reading the newspaper when his cell phone rang. He picked it up without looking away from the paper.

"Hello Dusk."

"Who gave you this number?" Dusk asked immediately.

"Sanguine did." Ravel replied. "Now, before you hang up or threaten me or something, I just have something to ask you."

Dusk listened for a few minutes. He agreed to go to the meeting as long as there wasn't a trap. Then they mentioned that he was in contact with someone else who might be interested. Dusk hesitated before saying that she might come as well and hung up.

….

Spring-heeled Jack was up on the roof tops of London watching his twins, Scratch and Shoe chase each other around. A sound behind him made the creature turn to see Ravel walk up.

The Terror of London straightened his top hat and looked at the Grand Mage curiously. "What's a bloke like you doin' here in my neck of the woods?" Jack asked in his high, scratchy voice.

"I." Ravel said smoothly. "Am here to give you a deal, Jack."

"What kind of deal?"

"Come to the meeting tomorrow at the Sanctuary and you'll find out."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "This sounds awfully like a trap."

"Really? Well, even if it was, it sounds like a rubbish one of you ask me."

Jack shrugged. "True. Now, if you want me in on this deal, then why don't you tell me now? Or do you have something to hide?"

Ravel laughed. "I don't have anything to hide Jack, but this way it's easier."

"To do what?"

"To explain to the other members of the team. This way, I only have to say it once and not repeat it every time I made a call. Now, what do you say?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Money. Lots of money. Now, before you say that you don't need any, do I need to bring this matter down there?" Ravel gestured to Scratch and Shoe, who were still chasing each other. "I'm sure they would_ love_ money. And they can be on the team too."

Jack thought for a few moments. It _was_ something to do…..

"Alright. Fine. When's the meetin'?"

"Tomorrow at three. Don't be late."


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyrie woke up the next morning and stretched. She yawned and rolled over and fell off the couch she was sleeping on. Valkyrie hit the floor with a 'Thump!' and sat up with a scowl.

"Good morning!"

Valkyrie glared at Skulduggery. "Shut up. If you hadn't decided that it would be funny to leave my bed out in the rain as a prank I wouldn't have to sleep on this stupid couch."

"I admit, that was not my best judgment. But you love that couch, I know you do."

"Oh yeah? And how do you figure that?"

"Because I've heard you say in your sleep." Skulduggery put on a high pitched voice. "'Oh couch, I love you soooo much. I would marry you if I could'!"

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery. "You ran out of comebacks didn't you?"

"Me? Never. I'm too witty and quick to run out of comebacks."

"Really? Let's test it. Your house smells like feet."

"Uh…"

"Exactly."

"I- grr…."

"Admit it. You aren't as great as you think."

"Hush. Now get up and get your jacket. It's a big day today, remember?"

Valkyrie faltered, slightly disappointed. She had hoped to continue their banter. She sighed and stood up. "Right. Time to go meet with the people who wanted to kill me."

"Yes. Oh, by the way. You will need to grab a cab today."

Valkyrie frowned. "Why?"

"Because I am getting some things and you can't come with me. I'll meet you at the Sanctuary. Bye!"

Before Valkyrie could throw something at him, Skulduggery ducked out the door.

….

Valkyrie rode through the Dublin streets in silence. Apprehension made her stomach tie into knots and her heart beat faster. This case wasn't like the others. It seemed to go deeper then met the eye. It was done with precision with no clues left behind. The perfect crime.

Valkyrie looked out the window at the clouds and the blue sky and the bright sun and the buildings that were turning upside down as she watched. Before she could even register what was happening, the taxi was flipping over.

The sound of crushing metal and the smell of smoke were the only things Valkyrie were able to comprehend. Once the roar stopped, she tried to open her eyes. The taxi was upside down. The driver wasn't moving. The first thought that went through her head was that the bad guys had banded together and decided to hunt her down while they were allowed back in Ireland.

Valkyrie heard footsteps, than someone cut the seat belt holding her in place and pulled her out of the wreckage. She started to turn her head to look at the person but they put a sweet smelling cloth over her mouth and nose and everything went black.

**Thanks to all who have reviewed already! Remember to keep doing that! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Valkyrie woke up in a cold, stone cell that was lit by a single bulb hanging from a cord above her head. She groaned. Why can't she ever be taken someplace happy when kidnapped? Why not a beach or at even a forest? That way at least the smell of moldy marshmallows wouldn't stink up her clothes for a week. And why is it that her clothes always smell like the place she is being held at? It's not like she takes her clothes off rubs them on the walls and floor. And what was with that one stupid bulb?

She sighed. May as well stop focusing on the negative and try to figure out how to get out of here. Valkyrie looked around, taking note of the situation. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, her powers bound.

The light that the single bulb gave off was weak but was enough that illuminate the stone walls, floor and ceiling. The chair she was in was old and wooden and felt like it would collapse at any second. Her head hurt and her body ached from being tossed around.

Well, she couldn't do anything right now. All she could do was wait for Skulduggery to come and get her. Then they could go and beat up the person who kidnapped her this time. It would be fun.

Then, a familiar rumbling sound behind her made her blood run cold. "Hello there Lil' Darlin'!" A Texan voice said cheerfully once the rumbling had stopped.

Valkyrie craned her neck, trying to see the source of the voice. "Sanguine. What are you doing here? Did you kidnap me again?"

The voice laughed. "Sorry to disappoint, but I am not Billy-Ray. I'm his son, Ray-Roy Sanguine."

"His_ son_!" Valkyrie was speechless. She couldn't believe this. Out of everything, Valkyrie had never expected this.  
"Sanguine is your_ dad_?!"

"Yes. And your Sanctuary friends have asked me and my other friend to get you back. So, let's get those nice handcuffs off you and we can all go back to the_ incredibly_ important meeting that everyone's talking about."

A few seconds later, Valkyrie heard a faint click and the handcuffs came off. She stood up, rubbing her wrists and turned.

Ray-Roy Sanguine looked like a duplicate of his dad, with the same hair and build. He had the same grin on his face and the way he stood nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets like he was waiting for the bus nearly made her ask him if he was actually Sanguine and trying to pull a prank on her. His clothes were a brown suit and cowboy boots, large sunglasses covered his eyes. But he probably didn't have eyes either, Valkyrie guessed.

"So." Ray-Roy asked. A thick Southern accent laced his voice. "Ready to go?"

Valkyrie nodded and they turned to the door as it burst open and a guard rushed in. Before Ray-Roy or Valkyrie could react however, a woman stepped into the room and snapped the guard's neck.

Valkyrie stared. The woman was tall, clad entirely in tight black clothing. She was pale, her hair long and as black as her clothing. Just the way she moved told Valkyrie what she was.

"You're a vampire." She breathed, fear making its way through her body. She had, had many run-ins with vampires, none of them good.

The woman looked at her with electric blue eyes. "Yes."

Ray-Roy spoke up from behind Valkyrie. "That there's my friend I was talking about. Her name's-

The woman shot him a glare and he went quiet. She looked at Valkyrie. "Let's go."

Ray-Roy nodded and stepped forward with the same grin. "Your wish is my command."

The woman grabbed his shoulder. Valkyrie hesitated.

"Don't worry." Ray-Roy said. "I won't bite. She will though."

The woman growled.

Valkyrie thought for a moment, then stepped over and put her hand on his arm. They sank into the cold embrace of the Earth and Valkyrie could feel her claustrophobia creeping in again. They traveled in silence for a bit, until the ground above them crumbled away and their momentum carried them into the daylight.

They were in a small, deserted park. No one was around. Not even a car.

As soon as they were above ground, Valkyrie leaped away. She stumbled slightly and spun to them, fists raised. Her eyes flickered between them. "Who are you?"

"Well," Ray-Roy took off his sunglasses to reveal, like she had expected, two black holes where his eyes should be. "As I had said before, my name is Raymond-Leroy Sanguine. Billy-Ray, who you had confused me with before, is my daddy. Now my friend here-

"Who does not need her name known." The woman interjected. She glared at Valkyrie.

"Why'd you save me?" Valkyrie asked.

"Because your friend Mr. Funny Bones came in and said that you had been taken. The others agreed that someone needed to go get you." Ray-Roy put the sunglasses back on. "And here we are."

"I voted against it." The woman said.

Valkyrie looked at her for a moment, slightly disturbed by that comment, then turned back to Ray-Roy. "So, you're on my side?"

"Looks like it." Ray-Roy grinned. "Now, how about we head back, get the meeting over with then go wherever that takes us. Sound good?"

"Uh…" Valkyrie looked around, hoping that the Bentley was parked on the street nearby. She returned her gaze to them. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Ray-Roy pulled a phone out of his pocket and threw it to her. "You can call them. They'll tell you the same thing."

Valkyrie hesitated, than dialed Skulduggery's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey." She said. "It's me. I'm okay, Ray-Roy and…. His friend-

"We're not friends." The woman interjected, glaring at Ray-Roy.

"Okay…." Valkyrie said slowly. "_Not_ friend saved me. Is it true they were sent to get me out of there?"

"I'm glad you're okay." Skulduggery said; relief evident in his voice. "And yes, they were chosen to get you out of there."

"Why not one of you guys?" Valkyrie asked with a frown.

"Because we wanted them to prove they could be trusted. Obviously, we can. Now, can you please put Sanguine Jr. on the phone please?"

"Wait." Valkyrie held up a hand. "You mean this was_ fake_?"

"Yep!"

"Just to prove that the bad guys were actually on our side?"

"Yep!"

…

Sanguine stood off to the side of the Council room. Dusk was standing next to him while Spring-heeled Jack and two younger monsters who looked a lot like him were a bit farther away. Sanguine had a feeling that the two younger monsters were Jack's twins, Scratch and Shoe, who Vendetta and Ray-Roy had met a few years before during a job together. Also the same job where his son had met the female vampire.

The new Vaurian Scapegrace and Thrasher were there as well. Sanguine had almost died laughing when he saw the body Scapegrace was put in. Thrasher was in much better one, and one Sanguine himself wouldn't have minded if he was in the same situation they were.

The Council of Elders sat in their thrones while Cleavers stood guard at the doorways. Pleasant was standing in front of the Council when his phone rang. It was Cain apparently, and Pleasant seemed to be suppressing extreme amusement as he spoke.

"Yep!" Pleasant said cheerfully.

Silence as Cain replied.

"Yep!" Pleasant said again.

More silence then very loud, high pitched screaming was heard as Pleasant held the phone away from his skull.

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT OF YOU! I'M GOING TO GO DARQUESSE ON YOU!" This was followed by a lot more swearing and threatening.

"I'll see you later!" Skulduggery said happily and hung up.

Sanguine stared. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh. Well, Valkyrie just found out she actually_ hadn't_ been kidnapped and she had been used as bait to see if we could trust you guys and now she's mad."

Sanguine stared. "You used your little friend as bait to test something? What if you found out you couldn't trust us?"

"Then we would have tracked you down and gotten her back. And yes, I am aware we can only trust you guys to a certain extent, but we are very short on help and we need to take this chance."

"So, what exactly is this about anyway?" Jack spoke up. "What's made ya so desperate that you need_ us_ to help?"

"That." Skulduggery nodded will be explained as soon as your companions have gotten here."

Sanguine groaned. "Why can't you tell us now?"

"So that we don't have to repeat it." Ravel spoke up from where he sat on his throne.

"Oh. So what do we do until they get back?" Sanguine asked.

"Sit there and be quiet like good little criminals."

Sanguine crossed his arms and grumbled dark things under his breath.

…

Valkyrie sighed as she handed the phone back to Ray-Roy. She was so going to kill Skulduggery when this was over. She looked at her new allies and noticed the woman standing farther away than before. Valkyrie frowned.

As if knowing what she was thinking, the woman spoke up. "I have sensitive hearing and your yelling does not help."

"Oh." Valkyrie blinked. "Sorry."

The woman grunted. "Let's get back. I want to get this over with."

She turned and started walking down the street. Ray-Roy gestured for Valkyrie to follow. Valkyrie hurried after them, keeping a safe distance between her and the woman. After a few minutes of Ray-Roy pestering the woman, she finally hissed a threat and the Texan went quiet. Some silence spread between them and Valkyrie got up the nerve to call out to the woman.

"What's your name?"

The woman turned her head slightly so she could look at Valkyrie out of the corner of her eye. She was quiet for a moment then turned her gaze back to the path in front of them.

"Vendetta."

Valkyrie frowned. "That's it? No last name? Just Vendetta?"

"Yes." Vendetta looked at her out of the corner of her eye again, this time annoyance seemed to flicker in her gaze.

Valkyrie went quiet. Ray-Roy slowed down so that he could walk beside her. "Don't worry about Vendetta." He said. "She's always like this."

Vendetta growled.

Ray-Roy grinned. "You should be fine as long as you stay off her bad side." He explained. "Look at me. I've known her for years and she hasn't killed me yet!"

"Only because my father made me promise that I wouldn't kill you." Vendetta didn't look back as she spoke.

Valkyrie's frown deepened. "Who's your father?"

"Aw, come on Vendetta." Ray-Roy said. "Admit it, you love me."

"That couldn't be farther from the truth." Vendetta said.

A car passed dangerously close to the curb. Valkyrie glared after the driver. After another few minutes, they arrived at the Sanctuary.

**REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sanguine was having a conversation with Jack when his son, Vendetta and Cain came back. He started to smile and was about to call out a greeting when he saw the murderous look in Cain's eyes.

"SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT YOU ARE DEAD!"

Pleasant, who had been talking to Bespoke, looked over and saw his enraged partner. "Oh crap."

Cain lunged at him and Pleasant ran from the room, Cain right behind him. Sanguine frowned and looked around, seeing equally confused looks except on Vendetta and Dusk. Ray-Roy made his way over to Sanguine, Vendetta walked over to stand next to Dusk.

Bespoke sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry, they'll come back. Eventually. In the meantime I suppose we had better make sure everyone knows the other. I know that Jack, Dusk, Scapegrace, Thrasher and Sanguine have worked together on numerous occasions but I'm not so sure about the others."

Everyone looked over at Ray-Roy, Vendetta, Scratch and Shoe.

"Well," Ray-Roy said. "Me and Vendetta know those two over there." He jerked his head towards the other two.

Scratch nodded. "Yep. Me and my sis there worked with those guys for a short time." He had a high-pitched voice with an unusual accent like Jack. "Me. I'm Scratch and this is my sis Shoe."

Shoe scowled and crossed her arms. "I only have that ridiculous name because we made a bet and I lost."

Scratch nodded. "So I got to give you your taken name. Now, we know everyone else as well so what's next?"

Just at that moment, Cain walked back in. She had a skull in her hands. Everyone stared at her as they recognized the skull. Cain held it up proudly, smiling. "I got Skulduggery's head!"

Ghastly sighed. "Seriously? You had to take his head?"

"Yes. I still had to get back at him for burning all my CDs anyway. Plus, I've always wanted to do this."

With those words Cain drop-kicked the skull across the room. It hit Scapegrace in the head, knocking him into Thrasher, who fell flat on his face. Pleasant, now head-less staggered into the room, his hands groping for his missing head.

Cain picked up the skull and ran up to the skeleton, tapped him on the shoulder, then as he turned towards her, skipped out of range.

"Come on! Get the skull! Get the skull!" Cain waved the skull just out of his reach.

Mist grabbed the skull and crammed it back on Pleasant's body. "Stop it." She snarled. "You are making this Sanctuary look immature and childish."

Cain frowned. "But… I _am_ immature. And childish."

Pleasant nodded his newly-attached head. "That's very true. Who else would think they were the tooth fairy while on a sugar rush?"

"Hey!" Cain snapped. "I wasn't on a sugar high, I had just gotten out of surgery and the anesthesia still had to wear off. Plus, I was fourteen."

Pleasant shrugged. "Still."

"Both of you." Mist interrupted. "Quit this right now. We have much more important things to do then watch you bicker."

Pleasant grunted then turned to Sanguine and the others. "As you all know," he began. "Everyone who is a guest in this room is an enemy to each other. I know that this is very odd indeed, being in the same room with your enemies and not trying to kill them. So, before you do try to do just that, we'll explain what is going on."

Ravel stepped forward now. "Grand Mage, Cothernus Ode has been kidnapped by an unknown person with left no clues to where he could be held."

"The Irish Sanctuary has been blamed for this, of course, but we need to find Strom within a month or we're going to war." Ghastly put in.

"And even our top detectives have hit a dead end." Ravel said.

Cain crossed her arms and scowled.

"So, as you can tell." Bespoke said. "We are at our last resorts."

"Us, you mean." Sanguine said.

Ravel shrugged. "We do what has to be done. Like in the war. And you know things we aren't aware of. Criminals are more likely to hear and know things that the Sanctuary doesn't know anything about. And we have all the things we need to get you on board."

Mist nodded. "I have taken the liberty to look into each of your rates and put together the money to double it. Each."

Sanguine grinned. That was definitely a good deal. There was murmuring as everyone discussed this among themselves. Dusk and Vendetta were the only ones who remained silent.

"And." Ravel spoke up. "Those that help, once this is all done, will get a full forty-eight hours to get out of the country before, once again, becoming a wanted criminal around the world."

"So." Pleasant said cheerfully. "Who's on board? Remember, those who don't agree, get put in jail."

There were immediately loud agreements heard from around the room.

"Raise your hand if you agree to these terms and conditions and agree to help us with this." Skulduggery said.

Everyone raised their hand.

"Great! Now, first things first, I suppose we need to give you some special passes. So Tipstaff will give those to you as you leave this room. We'll be going out into the city in just a bit; but first, we need to go grab some supplies. Ravel, myself and Ghastly will be enough people. Mist will go off to do some paperwork and we'll be on our way."

Cain frowned. "Wait. What about me?"

"Ah yes." Pleasant nodded. "You will be entertaining our guests here until we get back."

Cain stared. Her jaw had dropped and she was staring at her partner like he had turned into Dora the Explorer and started to dance the conga. "Are you_ crazy_?"

"Sometimes. Now good-bye." With that, he and he others walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving his partner alone.

Cain turned slowly to them. A couple minutes passed. "Uh… hi. Um… I don't really know what to um… do, so I'll just um… go play with the dead possum in the vents."

With that, she turned, opened a large vent and crawled inside. Sanguine could hear her moving around in the ceiling. A second later, loud shrieking was heard.

"IT'S NOT DEAD! IT'S NOT DEAD!"

The ceiling broke and Cain fell out, a possum attached to her head. She rolled around, screaming and freaking out. Sanguine stepped forward, grabbed the possum by the tail and yanked it off her.

He dropped it on the cement floor and stomped its head in. Cain lay on the ground, gasping for air. She looked up at Sanguine incredulously. "You saved me."

Sanguine shrugged. "Guess I did."

"T-thanks. How'd you know what to do anyways?"

"I grew up in Texas, Lil' Darlin'. Dealing with possums is a way of life where I'm from."

Cain sat up and shook the plaster out of her hair. She stood and brushed her clothes off then looked around. "I'm bored. I'm going to go climb on the thrones."

She hopped up onto Ravel's throne and sat there until Pleasant and the others came back in.

"Okay." Pleasant said. "So, we'll be splitting into teams, which we have already decided on. Ravel will be reading them off. And to keep you all in check, we've paired each of you with one of us."

Ravel stepped forward with a paper. "Spring-heeled Jack, you'll be paired with me."

Jack shrugged. Not bad.

"Billy-Ray Sanguine, you'll be paired with Ghastly."

Sanguine and Ghastly snapped their heads around to look at each other.

"What!" They yelled together.

Ravel nodded. "Sorry guys. Dusk, you'll be paired with Skulduggery. Shoe, you'll be paired with Fletcher. Scratch, you'll be paired with Nicholas Rue. Ray-Roy, you'll be paired with Razor Vex. Valkyrie, you'll be paired with Dusk's acquaintance."

Sanguine saw Cain frown in confusion. Obviously, she didn't know who that was. Vendetta, however, was glaring at the dark haired girl. Cain noticed the glare and paled.

"You? You know Dusk?"

"Yes." Vendetta growled.

"Vendetta." Dusk said in a warning tone. Vendetta turned her glare on him and they looked at each other for a few seconds until Vendetta scowled and crossed her arms.

Cain swallowed.

"Scapegrace and Thrasher."

The two stood to attention.

"You'll be paired up with each other."

Thrasher beamed but Scapegrace's jaw dropped open.

"What! But why?"

"Because you are on our side already, you've worked together for years and there is no one who wants to pair up with you." Bespoke turned to the others. "Now that you have your pairs, let's head out. Look in places you know there might be something and we'll meet back up here tonight then go from there. Got it? No questions? Are you sure? Good. Let's go."

"Wait." Sanguine looked at Vendetta and frowned. She didn't usually speak at these things. Or at all.

"Yes?" Pleasant asked.

"Is it true Dr. Nye works here?" Vendetta asked.

Pleasant paused. "Yes."

"Can I speak with it now?"

"Um, sure. Valkyrie, please show….."

"You don't need to know my name."

"Er the vampire to Dr. Nye please."

"Sure." Cain gestured and Vendetta followed her out of the room.

**And here is the newest chapter! :D**

**I know that you are all wondering how I am going to fit Caelan into this story. I am, just for this story since I am planning some very fun things for the vampire, just going to say that instead of him being killed at the end of Death Bringer, he was just very badly injured and, not wanting to risk being very badly injured again, watched Valkyrie from a safe distance and has been waiting for his chance to show himself again.**

**Please no flames about that, or anything. Please. But feel free to REVIEW! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Valkyrie didn't know what to think of the vampire. Or why she wanted to talk to Nye. They walked along in silence, Vendetta's footsteps unheard. Valkyrie kept her gaze straight ahead and when they reached the Medical Bay, Valkyrie opened the door and stepped in.

"Doctor Nye!" she called.

A moment later, the large, spider-like creature ducked its head as it entered to room. It looked at them with beady yellow eyes.

"Yes?"

"Um, she wanted to speak to you." Valkyrie gestured at Vendetta who looked at the creature uninterestedly.

"I need you to make me a grind guard."

Nye blinked. "A… grind guard?"

"Yes. One that is invisible when I have it in my mouth and one that won't get in the way with anything."

Nye thought for a moment then nodded. "Okay. Come with me. And if that is all, Detective Cain, you may leave us."

Valkyrie hesitated, remembering that they were now partners and what Skulduggery had told her earlier. "Um, actually. I think I need to stay with her at all times. You know, since she is a criminal and all."

Nye shrugged then gestured for them to follow. They walked into a back room and had Vendetta sit down on an examination table. As Nye dug through its different instruments, Vendetta watched it.

"Did you really torture people during the War?" she asked.

Nye sighed. "Yes. And if you are going to gripe about it just save it. It was hundreds of years ago and I have been pardoned for my crimes, so don't go off on me about how I slowly dissecting people while they were still breathing or pulling their limbs off, okay? I've heard enough about it already."

"Oh no. I want you to tell me about it."

That sentence made Nye swivel its head round to look at her. It blinked. "Really?"

"Yes. Don't leave anything out."

Nye hesitated then shrugged. "Okay." And turned back to its work.

….

After another half hour of working and stomach churning tales that nearly made Valkyrie vomit, Nye gave Vendetta a clear, seemingly plastic mouth guard. "This mouth guard will act like any other mortal one." Nye said as Vendetta examined it. "Once you put it in, you won't be able to tell it's even there and it will be completely invisible. It will shift as well at night when you rip off your human skin and stay on in your beastly form. Take it off for a least an hour every day so that it can recharge the magical properties inside of it."

Vendetta nodded and put it in. She peered into a mirror and examined her teeth. Sure enough, Valkyrie couldn't even tell there was anything different. The vampire nodded and slid off the examination table. "Good. And I may use those new techniques you told me."

Without even a goodbye, she turned and walked out of the Medical Bay. Valkyrie hurried after her. Vendetta apparently didn't want to wait around and the younger girl had to almost jog to keep up.

They got back to the Council Room and Ray-Roy came over from where he had been talking to his father with a lop-sided grin on his face. "Hey there Pretty Lady." He said to Vendetta.

"Oh." Valkyrie said in realization. "Are you two dating?"

The glare Vendetta gave her was enough to send her staggering back. The vampire ground her teeth together. "No."

"Ah." Valkyrie said. "I see why you need a mouth guard now."

Vendetta growled and turned to Ray-Roy. "And you." She hissed. "Don't call me that."

Ray-Roy's smile broadened. "Aw come on, you know you love me."

"It's actually quite the opposite." Vendetta shoved past him. Ray-Roy followed and Valkyrie hurried after them.

"No it isn't." The Texan said catching up to her. "You just don't know it."

Valkyrie could tell this wasn't a new conversation between them. They got back to the others and Valkyrie saw that everyone else had already paired up. Skulduggery and Dusk were quietly discussing plans off to the side. Ghastly and Sanguine had their backs to each other and weren't speaking with their arms crossed. Fletcher and Shoe were talking and Scratch was fiddling with his coat.

"So why'd you go to Nye?" Ray-Roy was asking Vendetta.

"For a mouth guard." The vampire responded bluntly.

"Why would you need that?"

"Because every time I'm around you or think about you I grind my teeth and it's wearing them down."

"Oh."

Valkyrie felt awkward; like she was eavesdropping in on a conversation. She would have left if she hadn't told Skulduggery she wouldn't leave them alone. So she stood there until in silence until Ray-Roy asked her a question.

"So you're  
Valkyrie Cain?" he asked.

"Yes." Valkyrie said.

"Partner to Skulduggery Pleasant."

"Got that right."

"Helped stop the end of the world on numerous occasions, some of them involving my daddy and Vendetta's-

Vendetta shot Ray-Roy a glare, making him falter and finish with "….. _acquaintance, _Dusk."

"Yeah." Valkyrie nodded, eyeing Vendetta cautiously. The vampire seemed to get aggravated every time someone mentioned her relationship to others.

Ray-Roy leaned over and whispered. "Don't mind her. She gets mad easily."

"I heard that."

Ray-Roy straightened up and grinned at Vendetta. "Don't worry, I ain't telling her your secrets."

"You don't know any of my secrets."

"And that is why I'm not telling her."

Fletcher came up at that moment. "Hey Val." He looked at the other two. "Oh. You must be some of the criminals. I'm-

"Fletcher Renn." Vendetta interrupted. "Teenage teleporter, last of his kind. Strong over use of hair gel and extremely arrogant and cocky."

Valkyrie and Fletcher stared at her.

"She does a lot of research." Ray-Roy explained.

"Better to go in knowing things then to go in blind." Vendetta walked away. Ray-Roy chased after her.

Valkyrie blinked then shook her head and turned back to Fletcher. "Hey Fletch. What are you doing over here?"

"Just wanted to say hi."

"Well hi. How're things in Australia?"

Fletcher nodded. "Pretty good."

"So Ravel talked you into coming back?"

"Yeah. He said he really would need a teleporter and that I would be doing you guys a huge favor."

"And you couldn't say no, could you?"

"Nope, especially when he offered me a five hundred dollar gift certificate for my favorite hair gel supplier."

Valkyrie laughed. "You love your hair too much."

"No I don't. If anything, I don't love it enough. Which reminds me. I need to go apply my afternoon layer of hair care products."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes but as Fletcher passed, she couldn't help but reach over and ruffle his hair. He yelped and ran off into the bathroom as fast he could. Valkyrie laughed.

…..

Vendetta walked over to a corner and leaned against the wall. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Stop following me."

Ray-Roy stopped in front of her and grinned. Before he could answer however, Spring-heeled Jack's daughter, Shoe walked up. The monster was a few inches shorter than her father, with long, grey hair and a wrinkled face. Her clothes looked like they belonged in the Victorian era and she didn't wear shoes.

"Hi Ray-Roy," Shoe said with a smile. She completely ignored Vendetta. "So, how are you?"

Ray-Roy shrugged. "Fine. I got hired for a job that pays me_ twice_ my normal rate. I am very satisfied."

Shoe giggled and twirled some hair around her finger. "That's good. I'm just being paid a lot of money. Nothing much. I was hoping you would be here too."

"Yes and I was hoping that you had died in a ditch somewhere." Vendetta said in a cold, humorless voice.

Shoe turned and looked her up and down disdainfully. "Ah. I see the little vampire's still around as well. Do you think you can keep yourself in check? We wouldn't want a suddenly out-of-control vampire on our hands during this would we?"

Vendetta, for her part, was as emotionless as always. "Of course. I am nothing short of a professional. I can't say the same for you though. When did you ever get hired for a job? Don't you spend your life dancing about on rooftops like out of a 'Mary Poppins' movie?"

Shoe sniffed. "I'll have you know, I have just as much ability as you do."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

Shoe glared at her for a moment longer, then turned and smiled at Ray-Roy. "I'll see you later."

Then she walked away.

…..

Pleasant had just walked off to go talk to Bespoke when Jack had walked up to Dusk. "Hey there vampy, been behavin' yourself lately?"

Dusk looked at him evenly. "Jack."

Jack tipped his top hat to him. "Been a while since I last saw ya. Didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"I was hoping that would be true."

Jack laughed and shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around. He looked off over to a corner and nodded. "Looks like Shoe is hittin' it off with that Ray-Roy guy and your acquaintance."

Dusk didn't respond.

"Still don't talk do you? Well, I guess that's just who ya are."

Dusk still didn't respond.

Just then, Scratch walked up. The monster was like a photo copy of his father, with the same lank, greasy hair and Victorian suit. He didn't wear shoes either, and the only way Dusk could tell them apart was that Scratch didn't wear a battered top at on top of his misshapen head.

Jack grinned and slapped Scratch on the back. "Dusk, I'd like you to meet my son. Scratch, this is Dusk."

Scratch didn't answer. He was too busy swatting at the fly that was buzzing around his head. Jack sighed. "Son, stop swatting at the fly."

Scratch ignored him and continued to swat at the fly. He turned, following the pesky insect, and finally managed to squish it with his palm. Right onto the face of Vendetta, who had just come up at that moment.

Everything seemed to stop and it was a moment Dusk found himself where, even though he knew it was going to get very bad, very quickly, he couldn't move.

Scratch paused, pulled his hand away, looked at it, made a face, and wiped it on his pants. He then looked up and saw the dead bug still stuck to Vendetta's face. "Oops. Sorry."

He reached over and wiped her face with his sleeve, leaving a large, grey streak in its place. Vendetta glared at him. She curled a lip and began to growl deep in her throat.

"In all fairness," Dusk said. "Since I do not personally hate you, I suppose I had better warn you to start running."

Vendetta tackled Scratch with a snarl.

"Too late."

Jack swore and went to work trying to stop Vendetta from strangling his son.

"It's useless," Dusk said, watching the struggle. Vendetta was now straddling Scratch, her hands around his throat. Scratch was kicking and thrashing about, trying to break the hold but Vendetta held on.

And then Shoe was there, tackling Vendetta and pulling her to the ground. The two rolled around on the floor, snarling and hissing and clawing. Dusk and Jack pulled them apart.

Vendetta continued to try to get at Shoe, but Dusk managed to keep control of her until she calmed down. The two girls glared at each other with as much hatred they had in their bodies.

Jack looked at Shoe in surprised. "Wow. I've never seen you rescue your brother before, usually you won't try to help him, even if someone is bashing him in the head with a brick."

Shoe didn't respond. Dusk put Vendetta down, but held onto her upper arm so that he could hold her back if she tried to attack someone again. Jack did the same. The two girls never broke their gazes from each other.

Dusk looked at Jack. "Ignore Vendetta. She's always like this."

"Shoe isn't usually this aggressive," Jack said then shrugged. "Must be finally hatin' her brother less or something."

Just then, Ravel came back in, the Administrator, Tipstaff beside him carrying a container.

"Okay everyone." The Grand Mage said. "Partner up."

Vendetta and Shoe both gave each other one last glare, then Vendetta wrenched her arm from Dusk's grip and went to stand next to Cain. Shoe huffed and stopped over to Renn. Pleasant cheerfully came back over, nodding to Jack and stopping next to Dusk. After everyone was paired up, Ravel continued.

"We'll meet back here tonight to exchange information and work on any leads. Remember, we only have a few weeks to find out who did this and to get Ode back. Now let's go, Tipstaff will give you your passes on the way out."

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of the reviews already, I honestly didn't think these stories would get off so well so thanks a lot for that. :)**

**Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you like these stories! Means a lot to me. :) I can not give you a full-out, straight answer to that, but I can tell you that Ray-Roy and Vendetta's relationship does go deeper in this story.**

**Glad you all are happy with my idea for Caelan! He will be appearing soon, I promise.**

**REVIEW! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Valkyrie and Vendetta walked out of the Sanctuary in silence. Vendetta picked up a pass from Tipstaff on the way and they emerged into the afternoon sunlight. Valkyrie became suddenly aware of how hungry she was at that moment but she didn't say anything.

There were a few clouds chasing each other across the sky, the warm breeze blew through her dark hair and the air was filled with the sounds of the others planning and the few cars that drove through the almost empty streets of Roarhaven. Vendetta stood beside her, completely and unnaturally still. Her long, black coat was open to reveal a tight black shirt. The vampire's hands were in the pockets and her own long, black hair was being blown away from her face.

"So," Valkyrie said. "I'm thinking we'll start uptown and work down from there. It seems like a lot of criminals are there and we should be able to find something."

"No." Vendetta didn't look at her as she spoke. "You won't find much there. We'll go downtown. I know a place."

She moved off and Valkyrie followed with a frown. "Oh. Okay then. I guess I'll call a cab."

Valkyrie pulled out her phone but before she could call anyone, Vendetta once again spoke. "We don't need a cab."

Before Valkyrie could ask, they reached a lean, black motorbike that looked a lot like Tanith's. Except it was a vampire who was driving this one instead of a Remnant-possessed Tanith. Vendetta took out a helmet and threw it to Valkyrie while putting on her own.

The vampire climbed into the drivers' seat and looked at her. "Well? Haven't you ridden on a motorbike before?"

Valkyrie blinked then jammed the helmet on her head. "Of course."

"Good."

Vendetta waited until Valkyrie was on behind her before starting the engine. Valkyrie wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist and prepared for the usual, fast, movement that came with motorbike riding.

They pulled out so suddenly, Valkyrie nearly fell off and they shot off down the street. The entire trip Valkyrie would have been screaming if she hadn't been so terrified. If Tanith was crazy, Vendetta belonged in an isolation cell in an insane asylum. The vampire paid absolutely any attention to traffic laws. She passed on double lines, was going about twenty miles over the speed limit and took turns right before they crashed. She cut across traffic, ignoring stoplights or signs of any kind. Valkyrie could barely even register the honking of horns and all she concentrated on was gripping Vendetta and not flying off the bike.

Finally, they stopped. Valkyrie realized she had her head buried in Vendetta's back with her eyes screwed shut. Her arms were holding Vendetta so tightly they were white and numb.

Vendetta pulled off her helmet and turned to Valkyrie. "If I wasn't a vampire, I would have passed out from the lack of oxygen. You can let go now."

Valkyrie slowly let go and fumbled with her helmet. When she finally got it off, Vendetta took it and put both away. She nodded to the building across the street. "That's the place. Whatever you do, keep your head down and don't make eye contact. If people find out I brought one of the Sanctuary's prime detectives here they would hunt me down and cut me into tiny, little pieces. So don't let anyone know who you are and don't make conversation. If someone approaches and tries to do just that let me know."

Without another word, Vendetta turned and walked across the street. Valkyrie, finally getting over the ride, frowned, but hurried after her new partner. The building's entrance was an old, rusted door. Loud, obviously drunk, voices could be heard from inside.

"So who are we meeting?" Valkyrie asked Vendetta once she got to her side.

Vendetta looked at her. "There is a sorcerer who is notorious for supplying other criminals with certain devises used mainly in abduction. He may be tight-lipped and so we might have to use some types of….._ interrogation techniques_."

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at that, suddenly fearing what she meant by_ interrogation techniques_. Vendetta turned, opened the door that moaned loudly in complaint and they entered the building.

The first thing that hit Valkyrie was the air. It was thick and heavy, filled with the smell of alcohol, cigarette smoke and bad breath. The tables were all occupied by creepy looking individuals, many missing teeth. They were all drinking, playing cards or trying to pick up women.

One man in particular, with a ratty, grease stained beard, looked Valkyrie up and down then smiled, showing off his lack of front teeth and said "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a joint like this?"

Valkyrie moved closer to Vendetta. They moved through the crowd and came to a table in the back. A man sat alone, holding an old wine glass in his hands. When he saw them, he smiled.

"Ah, new customers eh? What can I put you down for? Twenty cases of chloroform? A few magic proof hand-cuffs taken from the Sanctuary itself? What'll it be?"

Vendetta sat down in the chair across from him. Valkyrie remained standing behind her, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Information." Vendetta kept her voice low, so quiet, Valkyrie had to strain to hear.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? What kind of information?"

"Who have you sold merchandise to in the last week?" Valkyrie asked.

Vendetta's eyes flickered to her then returned to the man.

The man scratched the stubble on his jaw, observing them. "A vampire and what? A necromancer? Is that what that fancy ring of yours is for?" He gestured to the ring on Valkyrie's finger.

Valkyrie looked at him and didn't respond.

"The information," Vendetta said again. "I'm only going to ask once more nicely, after that, I have other ways of making you talk."

The man paled slightly. "Who are you two?"

Vendetta moved so quickly, Valkyrie jumped in surprise. The vampire grabbed the man by the upper arm and drug him into the room behind him. Valkyrie hurried after, getting in and shutting the door just in time to see Vendetta slam the man into the wall so hard he cried out.

"We asked once nicely," Vendetta's eyes smoldered, no human motions recognizable in them. She leaned in so that she was only an inch from his face. "Now I get to have some fun."

Before Valkyrie could ask what she meant by that, Vendetta had broken the man's arm and had him pinned to the floor. He squirmed in pain, trying not to scream. Valkyrie started to feel sick. She hated torture.

The vampire showed no mercy as she flung him across the room. He landed on his bad arm, making him howl in pain. He rolled, clutching his arm to his chest. Vendetta blurred and then she was there, kicking him over to free his arm.

She stepped on it and he screamed, writhing on the floor.

"Now," Vendetta hissed. "Are you ready to talk?"

The man managed a small nod.

"Then talk." She let up her foot enough so that he could speak.

The man, gasping in pain, dug into his pocket with his good hand. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and gave it to Vendetta. "That's…." he gasped out. "My entire list….. of orders, payments….. and customers…. in the last week. Is…. that all?"

Vendetta's eyes skimmed over the paper, flickered back to the man, than she gave it to Valkyrie and straightened up.

Valkyrie followed the vampire back out of the room, feeling like she was going to throw up. They left the building and entered onto the streets once again. She spun to Vendetta. "What was that?"

Vendetta looked at her. "What was what?"

"What you did back there, to that man. You didn't have to hurt him."

"Well that's how I work," Vendetta glared at Valkyrie. "You're too soft. You aren't a hardened criminal like I am. This is the way I've learned and I'm not going to change my ways just so that I don't get in trouble with the Sanctuary. We got what we wanted now we can go and put it with the other information the others have collected so let's go."

Before Valkyrie could say anything else, the vampire stalked off back to her motor bike, leaving Valkyrie alone. Valkyrie looked at the paper and managed to decipher from the harsh writing about two dozen different names, orders, and payment. Valkyrie smiled. Even though she hated how they got it, it looks like they finally got a lead.

**Okay, so I was thinking and I decided to do a little poll here. Even though I have already made up my mind, I want to see what you guys think. Should Ray-Roy and Vendetta hook up or not? Please tell me your answers in a PM or a review and I will say the results in a later chapter.**

**Thanks so much to everyone once again! You guys are awesome! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ray-Roy and Razor had walked out of the Sanctuary together with scowls on both of their faces. Neither was happy with this placement but they couldn't do anything about it. The others were heading out as well. Ray-Roy looked around but didn't see Vendetta or Fletcher. He had heard Vendetta's name then zoned out a bit and heard Fletcher's so he immediately thought they were a team.

"Okay," Ray-Roy said. "I just need to say this. I don't like you. You don't like me, but let's just have a truce for now until this is over. Until this is done, we will not try to hurt each other, no matter how tempting or the situation. Deal?"

"Deal," Razor nodded. "So, what are we going to do first?"

Ray-Roy looked around. "I guess we can head over to look at some popular places I know criminals sometimes take their kidnapped victims to get information out of them."

Razor nodded. "Where is that?"

"Lower Dublin."

Razor nodded. He called and cab and they rode in silence, getting out in front of some dirty looking warehouses. There were a few cars that were parked on the street, but they were all covered in mud and rust. The shadows seemed longer here and the air was filled with danger.

Ray-Roy headed into the warehouse, Razor right behind him. The building was large, filled with all sorts of chains, crates and pieces of scrap metal. Parts of the ceiling and walls were crumbling, letting in some weak light. Industrial lights that looked like they hadn't been used since the place was built lined the ceiling.

"Okay," Razor said. "What are we looking for?"

"Any sign that someone's been here recently." Ray-Roy looked around. He nodded over to some crates. "And I just have. See those crates?"

Razor moved his head so that he could see the square objects. "Yes."

"Do you notice how not dusty they are compared to everything else?"

Razor squinted and walked closer, examining the crates. "Ah, I see now."

Ray-Roy nodded. "Exactly."

Razor peered closer at the wooden surface. "Looks like it was only about a day or two ago these crates were last touched. What do you think was in them?"

"Probably some horrible method of interrogation."

"Or chains," Razor said, opening the top of one and pulling out a wad of the afore mentioned item.

Ray-Roy nodded. "Or chains."

"And now we just need to find a dealer who sells this type of chain and we'll go on from there."

"Huh," Ray-Roy said. "Would you look at that? We actually make a good team."

**THE POLL IS STILL ON PEOPLE! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW! THANKS! :)**

**And Guest (Guest), I've been looking for your question to answer it but I can't find it. Can you please resend it? Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Neither Sanguine nor Scar Face, as Sanguine affectionately called him, spoke as they went around different towns, trying to track down a man. By the time they actually managed to track him down, it was almost time to get back to the Sanctuary.

They walked into the fancy hotel and Sanguine led the way into a back room where Isaiah Diamond sat. The multi-billionaire gangster was well known as the biggest crime lord in the area. His reaches of power went all the way to the south coast to half-way across England. He was a strong and influential man and a person no one wanted to mess with.

Isaiah sat back in a large, cushy booth, his fingers covered in expensive rings and his body adorned in expensive fabrics from all over the world. His hair was while and very short, his arms resting on the back of them booth. His green eyes glimmered with mischief and he broke out in a grin when he saw Sanguine and Scar Face, who didn't look scarred anymore since he put up some fancy façade when they walked into the building, in the door way.

"Come on in!" Isaiah said in a thick eastern-European accent. "Don't be shy, make yourselves at home. Lenny, Ricardo, get them some chairs."

Two tall, burly men came over and pulled out a couple of chairs for them. Sanguine nodded; his grin cheerful. "Much obliged."

Scar Face nodded his thank you.

Isaiah laughed. "Ah no problem, from the looks of you, you're just another pair of criminals eh. So whatcha need?"

Sanguine nodded. "Yep, just another pair of criminals to come knocking on your doorstep."

"We need a bit of information," Scar Face spoke up and Isaiah turned his gaze to him.

"What kind of information? Do you want anything to drink?"

Scar Face politely declined while Sanguine got himself a cup of white wine. Isaiah took a drink of his chardonnay while Scar Face answered.

"Information on any new news lately. We're trying to find a…. sorcerer who was kidnapped about a week ago."

Sanguine nodded. "We thought that maybe, since you are the head of gang activity, both magical and mortal, would know something about this."

Isaiah nodded. "And what is this sorcerer's name?"

"Cothernus Ode."

Isaiah raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Scar Face nodded. "Yes."

"We are bounty hunters who were hired to get him back," Sanguine explained. "Do you have any information to help us out?"

Isaiah studied them for a minute then nodded and snapped his fingers. One of the thugs came over and handed Isaiah an envelope. He passed it to Sanguine and the Texan opened it. Inside was a sheet of paper with a single name on it.

Scar Face leaned over to see what was written and frowned. "Adrian Strike? The renegade sorcerer who disappeared over fifty years ago? This is our guy?"

"I don't think he is_ the_ guy," Isaiah said. "But he is a known goon for hire. My sources tell me that he is once again active and working for a new employer."

"Do you have any idea who this mystery employer is?" Scar Face asked.

Isaiah shook his head. "Sorry, don't know anything."

Scar Face stood. "Thank you for your time sir, you have helped us a lot."

Isaiah nodded. "No problem. Just doing a fellow criminal a favor. Nice talking to you boys."

The two thugs opened the door for them and Sanguine drained his drink before following Scar Face out the door. They got outside and started down the street.

"Now what?" Sanguine asked as they walked. It was already late afternoon and he remembered Ravel saying they would meet up around dark.

"I think we should get back to the Sanctuary," Scar Face adjusted the collar of his coat. "See what the others have gotten."

Sanguine nodded. "Okay, sure. Whatever."

Scar Face sighed. "Look. I hate you. You hate me. But in order to finish this we need to work together. At least for a little bit. So that means no complaining, no getting in the way of the other and no trying to kill each other. Deal?"

Sanguine grumbled dark things under his breath. "Deal."

**VOTE AND REVIEW!**

**And I just remembered I got a question I never answer, SO SORRY COMPLETELY FOGOT ABOUT IT. Yes, Fletcher is dating Myra. Sorry once again, got busy with Algebra homework.**

**NarahSelson: Thanks for the review and stuff! What kind of things do you want to know about Dusk?**


	9. Chapter 9

Vendetta and Valkyrie arrived at the Sanctuary after another petrifying motorbike ride. Valkyrie was slowly starting to get used to the way the crazy vampire drove, but it still sometimes caught her off guard on some occasions. Vendetta led the way into the Sanctuary and they went down the twisting corridors, entering the council room where some of the others were already gathered.

Valkyrie turned to Vendetta to tell her that she was going to go find Skulduggery but realized the female vampire was no longer there.

"She does that."

Valkyrie spun, eyes wide. "Dusk?"

Dusk stood behind her. His hands in his pockets. His stance, Valkyrie realized, was identical to how Vendetta stood. Weird.

"Vendetta." Dusk repeated. "She does that; walks away without telling anyone. You get used to it after a while."

Valkyrie blinked. "Oh. And why are you telling me this?"

"Because," he said. "Since I do not have a grudge against you anymore, I find it fair to warn you about a few things concerning her."

"Such as?"

"Don't make her mad. Under any circumstances, don't make her mad. She does not like to talk either, so don't try conversation unless she starts it. And if you do somehow manage to start talking to her, don't ask about any personal information. She's extremely paranoid and if you say anything, even in the slightest, that's suspicious she will most likely seriously injure you. Not to mention she has the tendency to explode into sudden violence."

Valkyrie was feeling the color drain from her face. "Ah. She sounds….. volatile. Any other things?"

"Remember the scar you gave me?"

Valkyrie winced. "Yeah?"

"Well even though I have gotten my revenge, Vendetta will be going after you."

Valkyrie felt herself go cold. "What? Why?"

"Because she took it very personally, and she, no matter how small or big the offense is, will always get her own revenge. So just a warning."

Valkyrie gulped. "Good to know. Hey Dusk?"

"What."

"How exactly do you know Vendetta?"

"It's not my place to say."

Valkyrie frowned at that but before she could say anything more, Ravel called the meeting to order, stopping the almost-conversation and Valkyrie turned to look up at the Grand Mage.

"Okay," Ravel said. "What have you guys got?"

Skulduggery stepped forward. "Me and Dusk went to an informant who told us that there had been some suspicious activity outside of Wicklow. We went there to check it out and found some signs of disturbance but nothing fresh."

Ravel nodded. "Jack and I saw a couple of thugs around an area near Wicklow, we watched for a bit but they didn't do much other than stand around and look scary."

Vendetta spoke up now. "Me and my….._ partner_ got in contact with a supplier of supplies used for this sort of thing. We got a list of all the customers, purchases, and payments of the last week."

Valkyrie stepped forward and gave the list to Ravel. Ravel looked it over then nodded. "We'll start working on this list immediately. Anyone else get anything?"

"We found some crates with chains in them," Ray-Roy said. "Seemed pretty new or at least used recently."

Ravel nodded. "Very good. Anyone else?"

No one spoke.

"Okay, we'll get together again tomorrow. It's late but I think it has been a very productive day."

He turned back and everyone once again started to talk. Skulduggery walked up to Valkyrie. Dusk was gone.

"Hello Valkyrie, I see everything went well for you."

Valkyrie nodded. "I guess. And it looks like it went well for you as well."

"True. Well Valkyrie, looks like time for you to go home."

"Yep," Valkyrie said. "Are we going? I'm tired."

"Oh, um. One little thing I need to mention." Skulduggery suddenly seemed uncomfortable.

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?"

Skulduggery shuffled a foot, looking at the ground. "Um, well, you know how we can't leave the criminals alone? And they don't want to stay in the Sanctuary, so we each are taking a bad guy home for the night."

Valkyrie stared in horror. "You mean, I have to have Vendetta over at my_ house_? Do you think that's smart?"

"No, but your parents and Alice are gone right? Off at the Villa in France? So it shouldn't be too bad."

Valkyrie continued to stare.

Skulduggery walked away quickly before Valkyrie could hit him. "Good luck!" he called over his shoulder cheerfully.

**NarahSelson: That answer will be coming up very soon, probably in the next two to four chapters.**

**REVIEW! The poll will probably close in two chapters so post your votes!**


	10. Chapter 10

Valkyrie and Vendetta once again walked out of the Sanctuary. The sun was just starting to set, casting red-blue-purple hues over the cracked pavement. The air had gotten considerably colder since they had last been out and Valkyrie zipped up her jacket against the wind.

Suddenly Vendetta grunted and doubled over. Valkyrie recognized the movement as the change coming on and she automatically backed away from the vampire. Vendetta fumbled around in her coat pocket. She pulled out a syringe filled with clear liquid. Valkyrie knew that it was a special serum vampires took to stay human.

Vendetta took the needle and jabbed it into her forearm, and only once the contents were emptied into her bloodstream did Valkyrie relax. Vendetta threw the used syringe into a garbage can and led the way to her motorbike. Valkyrie gulped.

….

They arrived at Valkyrie's house in one piece; that in its self was feat. Valkyrie and Vendetta got off the bike and entered the house. Valkyrie flicked the lights on and led the way to the living room.

Vendetta leaned against the wall while Valkyrie sat down on the couch. They stayed in silence for a bit, Valkyrie remembering Dusk's warning. Until someone knocked on the door. Valkyrie saw Vendetta tense up, the vampire's eyes flickered to the door and one of her hands moved from where they had been crossed over her chest to her pocket.

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "Um, I got it."

She stood and moved back out into the hall, Vendetta silently followed. Valkyrie opened the door and stared.

"Hi Stephanie!" Her cousin Crystal chirped, a big smile on her face.

"Oh." Valkyrie said in surprise and exasperation. "Hi Crystal. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted come see my cousin," Crystal tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure." Valkyrie stepped aside, knowing why she was really here. Crystal stepped in and once the door shut she said exactly what Valkyrie knew she would.

"Can you teach me magic?"

Valkyrie sighed. "For the last time Crystal, no. It's dangerous and I don't want to be blamed if you get hurt."

Crystal pouted and stomped her foot. "Come_ on_? Why not? What's so dangerous about magic?"

"Well," Valkyrie said. "First of all. I'm always getting hurt. Broken bones, bleeding to death, dissections. Second, I'm constantly being hunted by psychotic, bloodthirsty vampires. Like the one standing right behind you."

Crystal yelped and wheeled around, eyes widening when she saw Vendetta. Vendetta raised an eyebrow. "V-v-v-v-vampire!" Crystal squeaked, pointing at Vendetta. The blond turned to Valkyrie.

"She's a_ real_ vampire!?"

Valkyrie nodded. "Yep," she said, popping the 'p.'

Crystal's eyes went huge as she turned back to Vendetta. She looked the vampire over, as if she wanted to see the actual compounds of her build. "You don't sparkle."

Vendetta tensed immediately. "Of course not. I am a real vampire, those are fake ones conceived by a mortal's imagination. I, however, am real."

"So, you don't suck blood?"

"Of course I do."

"Then what's so different. And, wait. It's night time. Why haven't you grown fangs? Do you do anything at night?"

"Yes I do, but I take a serum to keep the beastly side of my nature down."

"Oh."

"Crystal," Valkyrie said quickly. "Where's Carol? I would think that she would be here as well."

Crystal shrugged. "She says that she's trying to study. Nerd."

Valkyrie had to laugh at that. She looked up and realized Vendetta wasn't there anymore. She shrugged it away and continued to talk to Crystal for a bit, her cousin kept trying to bring up the subject of magic but Valkyrie skillfully avoided it. Eventually, the blond left and Valkyrie walked back into the living room. Vendetta wasn't there.

She frowned, and continued to look around the house. She climbed the stairs and entered her room, finding Vendetta holding someone she never thought she'd see again against the far wall with a knife to his throat. Caelan.

**NarahSelson: Thank you! Vendetta and Ray-Roy are my favorite characters I have ever made and I'm glad you like Vendetta too.**

**Review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Vendetta had watched Valkyrie and Crystal talk for another minute until she heard something upstairs. The vampire had immediately moved away soundlessly, taking out a knife and keeping to the shadows as she silently crept up the staircase and down the hall. She had paused, listening at a door, hearing the sounds of someone moving around. She couldn't hear a heartbeat or blood pumping through a living body so she had immediately knew it was another vampire. She then opened the door with her free hand and lunging in at the same time, trapping the other vampire against the wall with her knife to his throat.

"Who are you," Vendetta snarled, her eyes glittering with malice.

The other vampire had stared at her, his own dark eyes wide. "Uh…"

Vendetta could smell fear wafting off him. Along with uncertainty. She growled and pressed the blade in deeper. "Tell me now or I'll cut you until you're begging to tell me."

The other vampire had immediately spilled. "Caelan." He almost seemed to prepare for something as soon as his name was uttered.

"What are you doing here?" Vendetta asked.

"I-I came to see Valkyrie." Suddenly his eyes turned angry. "I swear, if you have hurt her I'll-

"I haven't hurt her. Why do want to see Valkyrie?"

That was when the person they were talking about walked in.

"Caelan?" Valkyrie cried.

Vendetta's eyes flickered to her. "You know this boy?"

"Yeah," Valkyrie didn't take her eyes away from Caelan. She didn't move closer either. "What are you doing here?"

Caelan looked at her. "I came back, for you. You may have gotten rid of me temporarily but unless you kill me, you can never truly be rid of me. Now can you please tell your friend to let go of me?"

Vendetta snarled, turning the knife at an angle so that if he made any move it would slice his carotid artery. "She's not my friend."

Caelan tensed and looked at Valkyrie. Valkyrie sighed. "Vendetta, let him go."

Vendetta growled again as her name was spoken. She didn't like it when people who didn't need to know knew her name. She stepped back after another moment but didn't put the knife away. How hard Valkyrie's heart was pumping, and the slight tinge of fear Vendetta could smell on her, the vampire could tell that the two had history that wasn't the best.

Valkyrie looked at Vendetta. "Could you give us a moment?"

Vendetta walked out of the room. Since she could still hear them even outside the room thanks to her enhanced senses, Vendetta walked out of the house and down the sidewalk. Her knife was back in its sheath and her hands were now in her pockets. Looks like she would out for a bit.

Her phone beeped and she dug it out. It was a text from Dusk.

_Where are you?_

_Walking. You?_ Vendetta texted back.

_Pleasant's house._

_How is it going?"_

_He won't shut up. I swear I'm going to throw a lamp at him if he won't be quiet soon. How're things with Cain?_

_Quiet. Hasn't tried to talk to me much. Your doing I'm guessing from that interesting conversation you had with her today._

_You know that not killing your partner is part of the job. You heard everything?_

_Of course. You know I'm not just a vampire._

_Yes, enhanced senses. Twice that of a vampires and your discipline before you were turned. Still surprised by that._

_You know I didn't always plan to be a vampire._

_Still. I would have thought you would go for something more…. aggressive._

_You don't know everything about me._

_Of course I don't. And I never expect to._

_That's right. And don't forget that._

_Never will. Have to go. Pleasant's getting to be a bit too annoying._

_Good luck._

_Good luck to you too. And Vendetta? Don't kill Cain. You know that is not professional._

_No promises._

…

Valkyrie waited until Vendetta had left the room then turned to Caelan. She was all ready to call Fletcher over to help, but first decided to talk to Caelan for a bit.

"I thought I had seen the last of you," she said.

"Like I said," Caelan's dark eyes glimmered in the darkness. "You can never get rid of me. I love you. You are the light in my darkness. I'm sorry for trying to kill you; I will never do that again. Please, give me another chance."

Valkyrie sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Caelan, seriously. This has to end. I honestly thought it_ had_."

"Valkyrie. You are my whole reason for surviving, there is no other human in the world for me."

Suddenly, Valkyrie got an idea. A way to finally get rid of this stalker. She pasted a smile onto her face and walked up to him. "Hey Caelan."

"Yes my love?" Excitement showed on his face.

"What if I told you, that there might be someone out there who could be with you for eternity, just like you?"

Caelan frowned. "What do you mean? The only creatures who could do that are vampires and, in case you have been mistaken, I have been banished from vampire society. No other of my kind wants anything to do with me."

"Yes," Valkyrie nodded. "But think about it. They aren't going to talk about you forever. And new vampires are made all the time. Not everyone will know about what you did."

"Oh? And you know someone?"

"I think so," Valkyrie grinned.

"Who?"

"That pretty vampire who was holding that knife to your throat."

"I've never seen her before. And she is beautiful…."

"And she's single."

"But, what about you? I won't just abandon you."

"Don't worry," Valkyrie said and patted his arm. "I was considering staying out of the dating scene forever."

Caelan nodded. "Okay. Alright. Thank you Valkyrie. But I will always love you."

"You do that."

As Caelan left through the window, a new purpose in mind, Valkyrie cheered silently and once he was gone she couldn't help but jump and do a little dance. Finally. She didn't have a stalker. Freedom had never tasted so sweet.

**Uh oh. Valkyrie has turned Caelan on Vendetta. This should end well...**

**Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Valkyrie woke up and walked downstairs. Vendetta was in the living room. Valkyrie ate a quick breakfast then rode behind the vampire on the Motorbike-of-Doom as she now called it. They reached the Sanctuary and walked in. Tipstaff said the others that had arrived were in the lounge room so Valkyrie led the way down the hall.

The lounge room was a small kitchenette, with a couch, TV, table and fridge. It was mostly used for Sanctuary agents and employees to use to relax on their lunch breaks. Skulduggery, Dusk, Ravel, Jack, Ghastly, Sanguine, Fletcher and Shoe were already there. Shoe was talking to Ray-Roy, giggling and twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Her eyes flickered to Vendetta a narrowed. Ray-Roy looked up and saw the vampire, his face immediately breaking out in a grin. He walked over to Vendetta as she and sat down next to Dusk on the small couch. Dusk didn't look up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Hey Pretty Lady," Ray-Roy said cheerfully.

"Shut up," Vendetta growled back.

"Aw come on, I know you like that name."

"It's actually quite the opposite."

"Do you want me to break your arm again?"

"No."

"Then shut up and stay quiet."

"Whatever you say Pretty Lady." It was obvious he was enjoying this.

Vendetta growled.

Valkyrie was finding herself being amused by the two as Fletcher walked up to her, his hair as ridiculous as always.

"Hey," Fletcher said.

"Hey," Valkyrie said back. "How was it yesterday? You know, being paired up with a criminal?"

Fletcher shrugged. "Fine. Shoe wouldn't stop talking about that Ray-Roy guy. I think she has a crush on him."

"Ah." Valkyrie said. "Does she know he likes Vendetta?"

"She wouldn't shut up about how much she hated Vendetta either."

"Got it."

"How was it for you?"

"It was okay." Valkyrie shrugged. "The motorbike rides are terrifying. Not to mention I'm paired up with a crazy, even-more-horrifying vampire who wants to kill me. But other than that it was fine."

Fletcher scoffed. "Oh come on. She can't be_ that_ scary. So what if she's a vampire who wants to kill you? Deep down, she is a girl. And all girls at heart are big softies. Hiding behind that fake look of hatred I'm sure is a sweet, innocent little girl who is afraid to come out of her shell for fear of being crushed by society. Isn't that right?" Fletcher patted Vendetta on the head. "Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl? Who's a- Ow! She bit me!"

Fletcher staggered back, gripping his bloody hand. Vendetta licked the blood off her lips. Valkyrie fought the urge to laugh. "Fletch? I don't think it's a good idea to call her 'sweet' or 'innocent.'"

"You're lucky I didn't rip your throat out," Vendetta said. Fletcher paled.

"I gotta go clean this," Fletcher walked out of the room. Valkyrie rolled her eyes and turned as Skulduggery walked up to her. "Hello Valkyrie, have fun with your sleep-over?"

Valkyrie sighed. "It was fine." She thought about telling Skulduggery about Caelan then decided against it. They already had enough on their minds without worrying about the vampire. "What about you?"

Skulduggery seemed to scowl and crossed his arms over his chest. "Dusk threw a lamp at me."

"Why?"

"He said that I couldn't be quiet."

"He was right."

"What are you talking about?"

"You never shut up. You're record for being quiet without having an injury is about ten seconds. And that was after finding out what I did to your house when you almost went into shock."

"Hey, I can so be quiet."

"Prove it."

A moment of silence passed.

"I'm bored. When are the others arriving?"

Valkyrie sighed. "Any time now. Do you think any killed each other?"

"Probably."

"Do you think some will have killed the other by the end of this?"

"Definitely."

"Want to bet?"

"Sure."

"I'm betting Ghastly and Sanguine."

"Same here."

Valkyrie let her thoughts wander. She thought about the strange connection between Dusk and Vendetta and the new revelation of Caelan coming back. What was going to happen? Would Vendetta like him? Would Caelan go all crazy and try to kill her? Valkyrie hoped he didn't come back to her, she did not appreciate the thought of that creepy vampire watching her again although, as she suddenly realized, he had been watching her all this time she thought he was gone. The thought sent shivers up her spine.

Valkyrie shook her head quickly, trying to clear her mind.

"You alright?"

Valkyrie looked up and realized Skulduggery was looking at her curiously.

"Yeah," she said. "Just thinking. What's the plan for today?"

"Well Dusk and I are heading over to look into a lead over in East Dublin. What about you?"

"We're going to be heading over to the place Ode was kidnapped."

Valkyrie and Skulduggery looked over at Vendetta. The vampire was flicking calmly through an old weapon magazine, her eyes never leaving the page.

"Great!" Skulduggery said brightly. "Now Dusk and I will head out. Come on Dusk," Skulduggery walked out of the room.

Vendetta and Dusk glanced at each other. Something seemed to pass between them, than Dusk stood and followed Skulduggery out. Vendetta stood as well.

"Come on." Vendetta walked away. Valkyrie hurried after her. They emerged back in the sunlight and Vendetta pulled out a pair of sunglasses. As she slipped them on, Valkyrie noticed that the vampire was wearing a pair of black leather fingerless gloves. The type that looked like the gloves where the fabric only went up about an inch with the bit attached to put over the tips only that piece was missing.

"Where'd you get the gloves?" Valkyrie asked. She had never seen ones like them around town.

"Ray-Roy bought them for me a few years ago when we were in America." Vendetta fingered the gloves, readjusting them slightly.

"Why?"

Vendetta hesitated. "I'm just going to say he was trying to make up for something."

…

Vendetta definitely wasn't going to tell Cain about the whole story about the gloves. The story where, some years ago, on the job she first met Ray-Roy, she and the Texan had gotten into a heated fight. In the end, weapons had gotten involved and Ray-Roy had cut her with his straight razor, identical to the one his father had. Later on, he had bought her the gloves to help cover up the scar that now slashed across the palm of her hand. She had never exactly looked at it before, keeping the gloves on as much as possible and even when she had to take them off she averted her gaze from her palm.

Cain raised an eyebrow at that then shrugged. She looked over at Vendetta's motorbike, her eyes flickered with uncertainty. Vendetta was aware of the dark haired girl's fear of her driving and didn't hate that fact. "So," Cain said. "Where exactly are we going?"

"A man who I think may know someone who is involved in this." Vendetta's voice was tight as she spoke. Neither her or Dusk liked this man.

"Who is it?" Cain asked.

….

They arrived at Fairview Court Apartments on the Motor Bike of Doom and entered the dirty building in silence. Valkyrie recognized this place of course. The last time she had been here Dusk had thrown her over the railing and she had been shoved into a pit full of Infected. Valkyrie watched Vendetta climb the steps, the vampire not even feeling any burning in her legs. Valkyrie was envious of that. They reached the top and Vendetta pounded on the steel door.

A moment later, the door was opened and a man glanced at them. He was slightly pale and seemed a bit shaky.

"Where is Moloch?" Vendetta said.

The man jerked his head back into the apartment then moved past them, going down the hall and disappearing around a corner. Valkyrie followed Vendetta in, knowing that the man had probably just given blood to feed Moloch and his pack.

They found Moloch sitting on a couch, a dog tag chain hanging around his neck and tracksuit bottoms being his only other clothing. Valkyrie watched the make vampire's eyes flicker to her. "Ah, you are back. What are you doing here this time may I ask?" then he saw Vendetta.

"And who might you be?" Moloch stood with that strange, unusual grace. He crossed his arms and looked her up and down. "I don't believe we've met."

"I don't usually socialize," Vendetta replied, her voice cold and even. "We are here to talk to you about something. Something concerning the-

Vendetta broke off her sentence as soon as a woman walked in from a back room.

"_What are you doing here_?"

Vendetta's eyes were filled with pure hatred. Her lip was curled back to reveal her teeth and suddenly there was a giant knife in each hand. Valkyrie felt herself freeze up.

The woman's eyes narrowed. She was thin and wiry, with course brown hair. Her features were sharp and cruel and she wasn't a vampire. "_Vendetta_," she growled.

Vendetta hissed in response. "Shut up Ophelia. Get out of here before I rip you apart in the most painful way imagined."

"I wouldn't put it past you._ Freak_."

Vendetta lunged and the two went down, snarling and hissing and clawing. Moloch ended up trying to pull the two apart, needing Valkyrie to use necromancy to help. The two girls were held back with the shadows and Valkyrie looked at Moloch.

"We're here because we heard you might know something about some people who do kidnapping for hire that have recently come out of hibernation. Is this true?"

Moloch thought for a moment, eyeing the other two as if he expected them to somehow break out of the holds and go back to mauling each other. "Yes, I have heard that a man by the name of Adam Wreck has been back in the business recently. He is notorious for helping with kidnapping and killing for hire."

"Great," Valkyrie said, relieved to be finally getting somewhere. "Do you know where he is?"

"East Dublin County, North Cray Street. Working out of some old warehouses there."

Valkyrie nodded. "Thank you. Um, do you think it's okay to release them now?"

Moloch looked at Ophelia and Vendetta, who were glaring murderously at each other like they wanted to crush the other with just their gazes. "I suppose."

Valkyrie hesitated then let the shadows dissipate. The two stood for a moment, looking at each other than Vendetta began to slowly move to the door. As she went to go, Moloch's gaze turned curious. "You look like someone," he said. "Have I met you before?"

Vendetta's eyes flickered to him. "No, but I have heard a lot about you."

"Any of it good?"

"Depends on your definition of 'good.'" Vendetta looked at Valkyrie. "We're leaving." Her gaze shifted back to Ophelia, who hadn't moved a centimeter. "For now."

….

Valkyrie called Skulduggery after Vendetta had pulled over at a coffee shop, saying they needed to tell the others to get to East Dublin County immediately. Vendetta stood next to the Motor-Bike-of-Doom while Valkyrie went to get a cup of coffee. She came back and they stood in silence for a minute, Vendetta didn't look at her.

Ever since they had left Moloch's apartment Vendetta had seemed to get more agitated and Valkyrie was beginning to fear that she wouldn't make it through the hour alive. Maybe less then that.

"The others will meet us at the warehouse," Vendetta said making Valkyrie jump. "They are tying up a lead they have and will be there in about an hour."

Valkyrie nodded slowly, careful not to make a sudden movement or say anything. Like the vampire was a bomb about to go off.

Vendetta's eyes flickered to her. Other than that she didn't move. Another five minutes went by. Valkyrie finished her coffee. And suddenly Vendetta was yelling "Get down!" and slamming her to the ground.

Bullets lacerated the ground where they had just been standing. Valkyrie was being pressed to the floor as screams filled the air. She tried to get up but Vendetta snarled in her ear, "Stay down."

Valkyrie complied and stayed that way until the gunfire stopped and Vendetta leaped up. She had a large knife in her hand and she blurred away. Valkyrie stood quickly and looked around for the attackers. She saw a dark figure up in a window across the street.

She waved her hand and the shadows grabbed the man and yanked him out the window. Someone came up behind her and whacked her in the side with a chair. Valkyrie went sprawling, cracking her head against a table. She opened her eyes in time to see the same man coming at her again. She clicked her fingers and threw the fire into his face.

The man stumbled away, screaming. Valkyrie stood and turned another ran at her and she used the shadows to throw him away. Sirens rang in the distance. Valkyrie lunged out onto the street, turning as yet another came towards her. This time he managed to punch her in the face, throwing her against the coffee shop.

She felt the air rush out of her lungs and saw stars as he hit her again. Valkyrie shoved upwards, her elbow cracking into his jaw. She blinked rapidly, seeing the attacker stumbling back. He shook his head and looked up, coming at her with a snarl.

Valkyrie shoved at the air, hurling him across the street. He landed hard on a car, bouncing off. Valkyrie rushed at him, hurling sharpened shadows as she ran. The man howled as they connected with several different points on his body.

She reached him and kicked him in the chin. His head snapped back against the car, his eyes rolling into his head as he collapsed. Valkyrie looked around and saw Vendetta slice a man's throat open with a knife. The blood joined the rest on her clothes and she cocked her head, like she was listening.

A moment later, she hurried over and grabbed Valkyrie's arm. "Wreck must have gotten word that we were onto him. So he sent some guys over here to kill us. That was the last of them so let's get out of here before the mortals show up."

Valkyrie nodded and they jumped onto the Motor-Bike-of-Doom and sped away towards East Dublin.

**Hey guys! Sorry this update took longer, I had finals this week and the semester was ending so I was busy. I managed to get op the first chapter for Vendetta and Ray-Roy's backstories as well so if you guys want to read that go right ahead! :)**

**The poll has now ended, final tally:**

**For Ven-Ray (yes, that is what I will call the pairing): 5**

**Against: 1**

**Thanks guys for giving me your opinions! Here's another question for you:**

**What kind of things do you want to see in this story? Relationship wise? Like more on Vendetta and Dusk or Ray-Roy and Sanguine or Jack and his twins? Ray-Roy and Vendetta?**

**Things like that. Just leave it in a review or PM me just like before. Thanks so much! And I'm glad you guys like these characters and the stories! I really appreciate it! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Dusk followed Pleasant back out of the Sanctuary into the warm air. The sun was out with not a cloud in the sky. They got into Pleasant's car and he made sure not to adjust the seat as the skeleton had warned him the first time they had gotten in.

"Above everything else, besides touching my radio that is," Pleasant had said as he started the engine. "Do_ not_ adjust that seat. Valkyrie gets very aggravated when someone does that."

"Is that so," Dusk had murmured uninterestedly.

"Yep. Last time I let someone do that, I woke up in a forest with no idea where I was. Little bugger." Pleasant mumbled the last bit to himself. "I swear, that girl is too stubborn for her own good. She never admits she's wrong, even if she is, and doesn't do what she's told. Know anyone like that Dusk?"

"Oh yes," Dusk said, thinking of a certain vampire.

"Who?"

Dusk looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You _really_ want to know?"

Pleasant shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

_Maybe because if she finds out I said anything concerning her she would hunt both of us down, kill you and torture me._ "Vendetta."

"Really?" Pleasant turned his skull slightly to look at him. "Vendetta? She's like that too?"

"Yes."

Pleasant nodded. "I can see that. She and Valkyrie will have a great time then."

"If she kills your partner yes, she will definitely have a great time then."

"That's nice. Healthy too."

"Not for Cain."

"If you don't mind me asking, Dusk." Pleasant said after a moment of silence. "What exactly is your connection to her?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"But why-

"Shut up."

And that put an end to their conversation.

…

They reached the East Dublin a few minutes later. Dusk got out and looked up at the building. It was made out of brick; the front of it had a few windows and a door. Nothing special to mark it out as different from its neighbors. Pleasant tapped a couple symbols tattooed to his collar bones and a face flowed up. Blue eyes and blond hair.

"Okay," Pleasant said checking his gun. "Ready to go in?"

"Yes."

"Good." Pleasant walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds went by but no one answered so Pleasant kicked the door down. Dusk followed in, listening for any life.

He heard someone down the hall and he got the skeleton's attention before motioning to the room. Pleasant nodded and moved to stand on one side of the door. Dusk went to other side. They peered in, looking at the other's blind spots.

Dusk saw a large couch, painting and part of a ceiling fan along with a book case. Pleasant looked at the vampire then nodded and they went into the room. The man jumped off the couch and wheeled around to face him. His eyes widened and he immediately started to look around for escape.

Dusk grabbed him before he could move however and slammed him into the wall. Pleasant came over, holding the gun out.

"Hello," Pleasant said. "My name is Skulduggery Pleasant, detective with the Sanctuary. My friend here is Dusk. What is yours?"

The man glared. "Gary Black."

"Nice to meet you Gary, I believe you know a few things about a certain Grand Mage being kidnapped."

Black glared at him. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do," Pleasant said. "Now, where is Ode?"

Black spat. "You'll never find him. He's gone now, given to the guy who paid my boss."

"Who is he?"

"I keep a habit of not giving my boss' client's names to an unappreciated third party."

"You can save yourself a lot of trouble with just giving us the information we want. Now, who is he?"

"Not telling."

"Listen, you know that I am a Sanctuary official and I cannot torture you into telling me what I want. But can you see my friend here holding you, probably very uncomfortably, against that wall? Well he is the opposite of a Sanctuary official. That's right. He's a criminal. And do you know what that means? Yeah, that's right. He doesn't_ have_ that rule. He can kill you and torture you and he has no rules to obey in interrogation."

Black narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't? Dusk, would you mind?"

Dusk broken Black's wrist in response, making the man scream. He writhed, trying to get out of his grip but the vampire held him in place.

"So," Pleasant said cheerfully. "Believe me now?"

Black grunted. "My boss is named Adam Wreck. He should be around here. Don't know the guy who hired Wreck however. Man keeps to himself mostly. That all? Because otherwise my friends will be interrupting this."

Dusk sensed movement coming down the corridor and he swore. He looked at Pleasant and jerked his head towards the door way. Pleasant nodded and moved to stand in the hallway. He fired a couple times, the gun shells clattering to the ground.

The skeleton continued to fire till he ran out of bullets then dropped the weapon and summoned fire in his hands. Dusk dropped Black and moved to intercept the few that escaped Pleasant's defense, firing punches and dancing out of the way of counter attacks.

He managed to dispatch two of them before one got a punch in. Dusk snarled as he was backed up and retaliated, kicking his knee in then smashing his fist into his jaw. An arm wrapped around his throat, pulling him backwards. Dusk reached behind him, trying to break the hold Black had on him. He managed to grab the other man, throwing him to the ground and stomping on his bad wrist.

Black screamed, twisting. Then he looked up through narrowed eyes and said through gritted teeth, "Better get out alive while you can."

Before Dusk could ask what he meant, someone else crashed into him and by the time the vampire wasn't busy Black was gone and Pleasant was finishing off the last of the men.

"Well," Pleasant said. "Looks like we know the name of the kidnapper."

**NarahSelson: No, Valkyrie will not be a part of any pairing. I'm not a fan of Valduggery and since this is during the time where Fletcher is dating Myra I will not be doing that. I will take note of your suggestion. :P**

**Dexter Jackson: First, thanks for all your support with all my stories. Means a lot. :) And second, is this what you wanted? ;p**

**SP: Definitely.**

**V-R. P.: Thanks so much to you as well for the support as well! It's just awesome of you! Glad you liked that scene, I was anxious to get some violence in here because I felt it was too boring. And what type of backstory do you want? Just to be more specific.**


	14. Chapter 14

Valkyrie and Vendetta got to East Dublin as night fell. The stars twinkled high above them, glimmering within the pool of midnight sky. The rest of their allies were already off to the side of the large compound Wreck was hiding out inside of one of the abandoned buildings. Dozens of Cleavers were in there as well, all prepared to strike.

As Vendetta climbed off the Motor-Bike-of-Doom she doubled over in pain. She fumbled in her pocket, taking out a syringe and jabbing it into her arm. Once the liquid was inside her bloodstream the vampire straightened up, throwing the used syringe away. "Let's go," Vendetta moved off and Valkyrie followed.

The two walked inside of the building, Ray-Roy beamed when he saw Vendetta and came over to her. "So Pretty Lady," he said. "How'd everything go with your informant?"

"He isn't my informant," Vendetta responded as the three stepped into the circle of the others. "He's just a person I thought might have some information. I was correct."

"How'd the meetin' go though?"

Vendetta's jaw clenched. "I don't want to talk about it."

Valkyrie frowned at that response. Then she remembered that woman, Ophelia. The two seemed to really hate each other. Must be some history between the two. Dusk was standing on the other side of Ray-Roy and when he looked curiously at Vendetta.

Before any one could say anything more, Ravel stepped forward. He looked at Valkyrie and Vendetta. "We got the tip from you. Is that all you have from your source?"

Vendetta nodded. "Yes."

Ravel nodded. "Okay. Skulduggery, what else did you and Dusk get from Black?"

"Other than the possibility that Ode is already in this mystery employer's hands," Skulduggery said. "Then no."

"Actually," Dusk said. "Black said something to me right before he escaped. Something I think is a warning to us."

"What is it?" Ravel asked.

"He said 'Better get out alive while you can.' I'm guessing that he means he has a trap set up somewhere and he's giving us a way out."

As soon as the warning was heard, Valkyrie saw something change in Vendetta. Her eyes narrowed and her body went rigid and straight. She was looking at the older vampire intently, like she expected him to say the full answer. Valkyrie frowned. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Vendetta didn't respond, just continued to stare off into space.

Skulduggery stepped out from the other side of Dusk to speak. "Alright," he said. "This is it. The plan is simple. We'll storm the place, attacking anyone who gets in the way. Once we locate Wreck, we'll grab him and take him back to the Sanctuary where we'll interrogate him. Hopefully however, that nice man Dusk and I interviewed today was lying and Ode is actually still in Wreck's possession."

Ghastly nodded and stepped forward. "Yes. So the first wave will be the Cleavers, going into to clear the path for us. Then a team will follow to keep the enemy busy while the third team goes in to locate and secure Wreck. I think that covers everything. Anyone have anything else to add? No? Okay then, here are the teams."

"Valkyrie, Vendetta, Ghastly, Sanguine, Jack, Scratch, Shoe, Scapegrace, Thrasher and Ray-Roy will consist of the first team. The second will be the rest of us."

"I want to be switched to the second team," Vendetta said immediately. Everyone looked at her. "Um, okay." Ravel nodded. "Valkyrie will be transferred over as well then."

"No," Vendetta's voice was hard. "I go without her. She will be of more use down below."

Ravel seemed unsure but Skulduggery shrugged. "Alright. Sure. Valkyrie, mind going without your shadow for once?"

Valkyrie shrugged, still slightly confused at Vendetta's sudden change. "I'll make it."

"Great!" Skulduggery said cheerfully. "Now, if that is all, let's move out."

….

Valkyrie moved quickly over to the compound's sixty foot walls, she could see the Cleavers moving soundlessly, scaling the walls up to the guard towers where the occupants had already been taken out by Spring-heeled Jack and his twins. She still couldn't believe Jack had kids. And Sanguine as well. Valkyrie still couldn't figure out Vendetta and Dusk's relationship however. She looked over at the two, standing in their positions, ready to strike as soon as Valkyrie's wave had struck.

Dusk was looking at Vendetta curiously, the other vampire's demeanor still hadn't changed since the warning had been spoken and Dusk seemed to have noticed the change. Ray-Roy came up to Valkyrie, just at that moment. He followed her gaze and grinned. "She's somethin' ain't she? Brave and fearless, fairly explosive, I'll say that but I've always liked a girl with some spunk."

Valkyrie looked at Ray-Roy. "You like Vendetta?"

Ray-Roy thought for a moment then shrugged. "Maybe a bit more then_ like_ but yeah, somewhere in that area."

Valkyrie blinked. It was weird, but she realized that even criminals could love. After all, she was Darquesse and she loved her family. And Fletcher, she supposed, at one point. But that part of their relationship was over, and it wasn't like they hated each other. They were still friends after all. She shook her head to clear the thoughts.

Yells from beyond the wall alerted Valkyrie and she turned, seeing the others running to where they were supposed to be.

"Want a ride?"

Valkyrie looked at Ray-Roy and nodded. He put a hand on her shoulder and they tunneled up through the wall to the top. Ray-Roy gave her a two finger salute then ran off to his father, who was down at the other end of the wall. Valkyrie looked into the courtyard and saw complete chaos.

Cleavers swirled their scythes, the blades darkened by fire so that they didn't reflect the light. Blood sprayed with every swipe and yells filled the air. She was momentarily blinded as large spotlights turned on, illuminating the fallen on the ground.

"Come on!" Shoe ran up and jumped down into the fray below. Valkyrie followed, using the air to slow her decent. As soon as she landed, a fist hurtled towards her and she ducked, going low. Her elbow snapped the attacker's head back and she wheeled around, the shadows turning sharp and slashing open the man behind hers chest. He fell backwards, tripping over a dead comrade while another jumped over him, a knife in his hand.

He stabbed at Valkyrie, forcing her back. She shifted to the right, grabbing his wrist and twisting. She shoved him away as he screamed and summoned flame in her hand. Ray-Roy flashed by, a straight razor identical to his father's in his hand. Blood sprayed as he cut a couple down.

Scratch and Shoe jumped around, disemboweling people as they worked together. Valkyrie watched Shoe take out someone who was coming up behind Ray-Roy, winking at the Texan as she passed. Ray-Roy didn't notice, too caught up in keeping a man from setting him on fire. Scapegrace and Thrasher were trying to get in, but every time they did, they were either shoved to the ground or pummeled to the ground. Either way they met the ground.

Dark figures up on the edges of the walls running to the building caught Valkyrie's eye and she picked out the out-line of Skulduggery's hat in the front. Looks like the plan was working after all.

….

This was it. The break she had been waiting for. For centuries, Vendetta had been waiting for a lead and now she had it. Sure, she had to join the so called 'good guys' to get it but still. She finally had something to follow up on and she wasn't going to mess it up. It was time for some pay back.

The vampire ran beside Dusk, her eyes fixed on the window ahead. She watched as Pleasant swung his arms, the glass exploding and they leaped through into a corridor. Bespoke and the skeleton moved to either side of a door way. They peered through then nodded and lunged into the room. Fire was in Bespoke's hands while Pleasant was settling for his revolver.

Vendetta ran in, she didn't see Wreck but she knew he was in the building. So she turned and ran out, down the hall as she head Pleasant calling to split up. She heard a few others following her and she ducked into a nearby room. No Wreck. She knew that Renn and Bespoke were behind her, the others most likely with Pleasant.

Vendetta kicked a door open and headed further into the building. She could feel the vibrations of the others behind her, hear their breathing and hearts and smell the adrenaline and blood rushing through their veins. They got to an intersection and she paused, listening.

There he is. Vendetta ran off to the left, taking the stairs three at a time. She tore down the corridor, stopping at the sixth door. Vendetta kicked it in and entered. Wreck stood at the window. His eyes widened when he saw them enter then he smiled mockingly. "Hello Vendetta."

Vendetta looked at him coldly. This man was the one she had been looking for. Now she had him. Finally.

"Adam Wreck," she heard Bespoke say. "You are under arrest for kidnapping of Grand Mage Cothernus Ode. Now save yourself some face and tell us where he is."

Wreck smiled. "Sorry, you're friend isn't here. Not anymore. He was earlier. Not any more of course, but still. Maybe you'll find something. If you're lucky."

He moved over to stand next to the window sill. "Now if you'll excuse me," Wreck said. "I need to go."

Before anyone could stop him, he snapped his wrist and broke the glass and jumped out the window. Vendetta heard Bespoke and Renn swearing. They ran to the window and looked out.

"Great," Bespoke snarled as they watched the elemental shot through the air, landing on the wall. "Now we have to hunt him down again."

Vendetta's eyes narrowed. This wasn't just a job anymore, this was personal. So she jumped out the window after him. The air whooshed around her as she fell and she rolled as he landed. She was up and running immediately, Wreck was a good amount ahead of her but he wasn't a vampire.

Vendetta quickly gained on him, flashing around the corner. She could hear the battle still going on down below but she ignored it and focused only on her target. She could hear Wreck's ragged breathing as he tried to out run her, his blood pounding through his body.

She was just about to pounce on him when something else slammed into her. They went hurtling off the wall, falling through the air. Scapegrace. He was screaming right in her ear, than she heard nothing and all she felt was a lot of pain. Vendetta snarled as she tried to detangle herself from the frightened man-in-a-woman's body but he simply continued to grip her. She could tell he was still screaming.

Then there was a rush of air and they were separated. Instinct took over and she flipped herself just as the ground came to catch her. It was not soft. Vendetta lay on the ground, suddenly aware of the massive amount of pain in her leg and ankle and her head. She could feel blood all over, dripping down her face from her burst ear drums when Scapegrace's screams were too loud. The price to pay for enhanced senses she supposed.

Vendetta felt tremors as people ran over and a few came into her line of sight. She could see their lips moving but no sound. Cain, Ray-Roy, Sanguine. She felt some more tremors and she saw Dusk and Pleasant and Renn and Bespoke come up.

Now her hearing was slowly coming back. She could feel her bones trying to mend themselves, soft pops were heard as they realigned and she hissed in pain.

"What happened?" Dusk was snarling.

"I-I don't know," Cain stammered. "I saw Scapegrace crash into Vendetta and they were falling. They couldn't get untangled so I used the air to separate them. Next I know she's on the ground."

Ray-Roy knelt down next to Vendetta and helped her sit up. She swore and snarled in pain and she grabbed her chest. Ribs broken. Perfect. Ray-Roy was extremely warm, his pulse in her skull. Vendetta looked around, the battle was over.

"Vendetta," Ray-Roy said, worry in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Vendetta mumbled. Her thoughts numb. _So close_. She almost had him. _So close_. She let her head fall back and closed her eyes. _So close_.

**V-R.P.- Well, Vendetta's mother is one of those characters you never hear about and are left open ended so I'm not really planning anything with her. Do you want me to do something like a mini-backstory chapter showing something in this? Because her full story is in the 'Children of Criminals: Backstories' I published. (I just saw the review so I know you know it exists :P) The first chapter is Vendetta. And no problem, I love getting your reviews. :)**

**SP(Guest): You're welcome. :)**

**ValCain: Glad you like it so much! :)**

**Dexter Jackson: :)**

**I love smiley faces. :)**

**REVIEW AND I'M STILL OPEN TO THINGS YOU WANT TO SEE! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Vendetta was helped up by Dusk and Ray-Roy to be taken somewhere quieter to heal. Valkyrie watched in silence. Dusk seemed to be oddly gentle with her while Ray-Roy fussed over her injuries. Skulduggery came up to Valkyrie. "She'll be okay," he said. His suit was slightly burnt and his hat was askew on top of his head. "She's a vampire, remember. She can't be killed by anything except her head getting chopped off and ingesting salt water."

Valkyrie nodded, "Yeah. I know. It was just so sudden is all. One moment I'm punching a guy in the face, the next I'm separating Scapegrace and Vendetta."

"Yeah," Skulduggery said. "I know how you feel. That was what it was like in the war. One moment, everything fine, you're winning. You think there's_ actually_ a chance to win. The next, you're on the ground with a sword pointed to your throat."

"Wow, a tad morbid huh?"

Skulduggery shrugged. "Maybe a little. By the way, where's Scapegrace?"

"Master!"

Valkyrie turned and saw Scapegrace, his upper half stuck inside of a trashcan while his legs stuck up in the air, kicking in vain. Thrasher ran up and got kicked in the face. He landed on the ground with a soft whump. Everyone fell silent as they watched Thrasher once again stand up. He grabbed Scapegrace's legs and attempted to pull him out but it ended with them both falling over once again.

Garbage went everywhere, giving off a horrible stink. Thrasher stood, his clothes covered in old wrappers and undesirable things, and pulled the trash can off of Scapegrace as the ex-head in a jar sat up.

Scapegrace's whole body was covered in garbage, a horrid stink wafted off his body, making everybody nearby hold their nose. A banana peel was stuck to his head and his shirt was now had stains all over it.

"Wow," Sanguine said. "I didn't even know this was possible, but you actually smell worse then you did as a zombie."

Scapegrace scowled and stood up, ignoring Thrasher's attempts to help. He went to take a step but ended up slipping in the mess. Valkyrie covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh. Then Vendetta stormed up and the laughter that had risen up died down.

The vampire still had blood all over her face and she still had a slight limp but was otherwise unharmed.

"What?" she growled. "Were you trying to_ do_? I almost_ had_ him but you messed it all up."

Scapegrace cringed. "I-I saw Wreck getting away so I had Thrasher throw me up but he miss timed it, idiot, and I smashed into you. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me."

Vendetta's fists clenched and unclenched and her jaw tightened and for an awful moment Valkyrie was sure she was going to have to intervene before Vendetta killed Scapegrace. But then the vampire turned on her heel and stomped back to where Dusk was standing.

Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery. "What do we do now?"

Skulduggery straightened his clothes and his hat. "We head back to regroup and plan our next move. Wreck has gotten away, thanks to Scapegrace, but not for long. I'm sure there is something around here to tell us."

"Wreck did say that there might be something around here for us to find Ode," Ghastly came up at that moment. "But he might just be messing with us. He also said that Ode is with his employer now so we won't be finding him with Wreck now."

"So should we work on trying to find Wreck's employer?" Valkyrie asked with a frown.

Skulduggery shook his head. "I don't think so. Wreck is the only solid lead we have, there isn't anything else."

"So we keep working on finding Wreck."

"Exactly."

"Great," Ghastly said. "We'll work on that then."

…

Shoe had been so happy when Vendetta had fallen to the ground. That awful sound of bones smashing was music to her ears, and even though she knew that the vampire wouldn't die from that fall, a small part of her was still hopeful. Shoe watched Ray-Roy gingerly pick up the female vampire in his arms, jealousy making her face flush. Why didn't Ray-Roy show affection like that to_ her_? What was so special about_ Vendetta_? Why did Ray-Roy like that vampire so _much_?

"Vendetta," Ray-Roy was saying. "Are you okay?"

Vendetta looked at him. "I'm fine." And then her eyes closed and she went limp.

Ray-Roy swore and lightly shook her, trying to get her concentrate. When Vendetta was once again fully awake, Dusk and Ray-Roy helped her up, taking her over to a quiet corner. The vampire sat against the wall, her leg and ankle trying to mend. Shoe could tell that a couple ribs were broken as well. She watched Ray-Roy fuss over her, wiping some of the blood off her face while Dusk checked her leg.

Vendetta snapped something, making both back off slightly. Shoe came up, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Hi guys." She made her eyes big when she saw Vendetta's injuries.

"Are you alright? That was quite a fall. Oh, your poor leg."

Sanguine was yelling at Dusk about something and as soon as both Dusk and Ray-Roy were looking away, Shoe kicked Vendetta's bad leg as hard as she could, making the vampire hiss and swear and snarl in pain. Dusk and Ray-Roy looked at her.

Dusk frowned. "You okay?"

Vendetta glared at Shoe. "Yes, just the healing process."

Shoe knew that the vampire was going to get back at her but she didn't care. She turned to Ray-Roy. "Hey Ray-Roy," she said sweetly.

Ray-Roy looked at her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um, sure."

Ray-Roy stood and followed Shoe away where they wouldn't be heard.

"I just wanted to say," Shoe twirled some hair around her finger. "That I am here for you. In case Vendetta doesn't make it."

Ray-Roy looked at her weirdly. "What do you mean? She's a vampire, she ain't gonna die from one little fall. I've seen her come out of a fight half slashed to pieces and still survive. This is nothin'."

"I know," Shoe said. "But just in case."

Ray-Roy continued to give her that weird look so she changed the topic. "I was wondering," she said slowly. "If this is over soon, or even if it isn't, would you maybe, I don't know, like to go get some coffee?"

Ray-Roy thought for a moment then frowned. "I don't know. I think Vendetta and I were going to do something."

Shoe's heart sank.

Ray-Roy turned back to Vendetta. "Hey Vendetta," he said.

Vendetta looked up.

"Want to go get a coffee after this is over?"

Vendetta looked at him. "I don't drink coffee."

Ray-Roy shrugged. "Want to go kill somebody then?"

Vendetta perked up slightly. "Sure."

Dusk frowned. "Wait, Vendetta. You are actually_ agreeing_ to go somewhere with_ Ray-Roy_?"

Vendetta shrugged. "I need to get out. But don't worry. If it goes a direction I don't like I'll slit his throat and bring you his head."

Dusk patted her shoulder. "That's my girl."

Shoe growled and clenched her fists. She watched as Vendetta stood and stormed up to Scapegrace. Scapegrace immediately started to pathetically explain, then begin pleading. Vendetta seemed to be struggling with her temper, than she turned and walked back over to Dusk. Ray-Roy came over as well.

Shoe stomped her foot, fuming.

…

Valkyrie walked over to Vendetta as the vampire walked away from Dusk. "Hey Vendetta," she said.

Vendetta looked at her.

"Ready to go back to my house?"

"Sure," Vendetta's blue eyes reflected the moon. Her pale skin stuck out against her dark attire and the blood that was still on her face. "But don't bother me. I am managing not to kill everyone present, but all I need is one thing to tip me over the edge."

"Um, okay" Valkyrie said slowly. "So should we go?"

"Yes."

…

Vendetta drove into Cain's driveway and parked. The dark-haired girl hurried up to the door. Once she was inside the house, Vendetta backed back out onto the road. She arrived at the house she shared with her father and entered through the front door. She hurried upstairs to her room and went right to the closet. Vendetta opened it and pulled back the clothes she had hanging up to reveal the intricate map of pictures of people all connected by sting leading up to the empty space waiting for new pictures.

Some of the photographs were extremely old, with frayed edges and in black and white. Others were sketches, made before cameras were invented. Vendetta dug through her pocket and took out the picture she had snagged of Wreck at the Sanctuary. She put it up with tape and attached a line connecting it to a picture of a woman.

Vendetta stepped back and observed her work then turned to her desk. She rummaged through the old files and documents until she got to the very bottom. She pulled out the manila folder and put it on top of the desk. She opened it to reveal more papers with information, death certificates and false identities. An old, yellowing newspaper clipping was held to the papers with a paper clip.

Vendetta paused for a moment, looking over everything. Then she dug back into her pocket and pulled out the copies of information on Wreck and put them inside. _I'm getting closer_, she thought to herself, looking over the information one more time before putting everything away.

The female vampire exited the house and jumped back onto her motor bike. She arrived back at Cain's house. Vendetta went up to the house as well but instead of going inside, swung herself up onto the roof. She went up to the highest point on the house and sat down.

The shingles were rough against her skin but she ignored it and looked out around her. The sea thrashed and crashed nearby, the water reflecting the indigo sky above. The stars glittered like fresh snow while the moon hung a giant sphere among the darkness. The light from the sky filtered down around her, making the dew on the ground shimmer. The cold wind blew around her, tossing her black hair across her face. Vendetta ignored that as well and instead went over everything in her head.

She almost had him. The man she had been hunting for all these years. Within arms- reach. All the meticulous planning and information gathering, destroyed by a stupid zombie. She had barely contained her anger when she had failed. But instead, kept it bottled up inside of her. There was a certain person more deserving of the pain then the others. The grudge she had been carrying for centuries was still there. It was like an itch she couldn't scratch. Always there. Always ready to jump on her at any moment. It drove her_ nuts_.

Movement behind Vendetta drove her out of her thoughts but she pretended not to notice. She sensed the movements, the silent way they moved and quickly put together a profile. Most likely male and a vampire, turned young. No heartbeat. That same scent from the night before. "Caelan," her voice, quiet as it was, seemed magnified by a hundred in the quiet night.

The movement behind her stopped and then an amused voice. "Nice to finally meet someone who can sense me before I make myself known."

He moved to sit next to her but Vendetta shot him a glare. "Cain is inside so you don't need to look out here."

"I'm not here for her this time," Caelan said. "I'm here for you."

Vendetta raised an eyebrow slightly. "And why," she said. "Would you look for me?"

"Because," Caelan sat down an appropriate distance from her. About ten feet away. "It's nice to have another vampire to talk to. I don't usually socialize."

"That so," Vendetta murmured, looking away from the other. She could tell he was holding something back but she ignored that. She didn't care.

"Yes," Caelan scooted closer and she glared at him until he backed away once again. "So," he said. "How long have you been a vampire?"

Vendetta immediately became alerted. Every time someone has asked her personal questions, bad things have happened. "Why do you want to know?" she said, eyes narrowed and her guard up.

Caelan held up his hands. "No reason. Just curious."

Vendetta didn't respond. Just stayed quiet. Her guard still up.

"I've been infected for about eighty years now," Caelan said. "I didn't want this. This_ curse_. I would do anything to be normal. To be_ human_ again."

Vendetta still didn't respond.

"I had a good life," Caelan continued. "Until I was bitten and everything went crazy."

'Tell me about it,' Vendetta thought bitterly. "Is this all?" she asked. "Just to talk to me?"

Caelan shrugged slightly. "Why not? I don't have anything to do and you looked lonely up here."

"I don't get lonely."

Caelan nodded. "That's good. Never needing to crave companionship or someone to talk to. Wish I had that."

Vendetta ignored him. He was starting to annoy her.

"So Vendetta," Caelan said.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I was wondering," he continued slowly. "Do you mind if I compliment you?"

That got her attention. Vendetta turned completely around to face him. "_What_?!"

"Do you mind if I compliment you? I can't resist, you are too beautiful to stay silent."

Vendetta looked at him for a long moment. "O-okay…" she said slowly.

"Your hair is as black as the darkest sin, your eyes like lighting in an electric storm. You're voice reminds me of the calm before a flood, so quiet but able so show force when needing. You-

Caelan was cut off as Vendetta got sick of the rambling and pushed him off the roof.

'Man,' she thought to herself. 'What a creep.'

**SP(Guest): Yay! Another smiley face lover! XD**

**V-R.P: Yes, it has gotten interesting. DO you want me to do a chapter on here as a backstory however? I'm still wondering that. Thanks! :)**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, when Valkyrie and Vendetta arrived at the Sanctuary, Vendetta was pulled off by Dusk for an unknown reason. So Valkyrie went to the lounge room where she found Ray-Roy sitting alone watching TV.

She sat down next to him. "What's on?"

Ray-Roy had a big can of soda next to him and he took a swig of it before responding. "Nothin'. Stupid daytime television." He took another long drink then wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

A minute of silence passed.

"So, you're Sanguine's son." Valkyrie said.

Ray-Roy nodded. "Yep."

"What's that like?" She asked. "Having,_ him_ as your father?"

Ray-Roy thought for a moment. "It really isn't that bad. I mean, we get along fine, mostly. And we get a lot of the same work so it isn't like we can't work together. Since my mama left me when I was a baby it's just been me and my dad."

"Oh," Valkyrie said. "Your mother left you?"

Ray-Roy sighed. "Yeah, don't even know who she was."

"That's sad."

He shrugged and sipped his drink. "I never knew her so it isn't that bad."

"Still sad."

"I suppose."

Another couple of minutes of silence passed. Ray-Roy finished his drink. He threw it away.

"It's kind of weird," Valkyrie said.

Ray-Roy looked at her.

"All of the bad guys seem to have a connection to the younger criminals," Valkyrie explained. "Sanguine's your dad, Shoe and Scratch are Jack's kids. I don't quite know what the relationship between Dusk and Vendetta is though."

"Oh that's easy," Ray-Roy said cheerfully. "Vendetta is Dusk's daughter."

Valkyrie stared. Ray-Roy suddenly paled. "Oh no. She heard me. I gotta hide."

He jumped up and ran out of the room. Valkyrie scoffed. "There's no way she heard him."

She hadn't even finished the sentence before a black blur shot by the door way. A few seconds later she heard yelling. Valkyrie hurried up to the council room and saw Vendetta viciously attacking Ray-Roy. Everyone else was in the room, watching in shocked silence.

Valkyrie heard Sanguine swear. "Dusk! Get a hold on your psycho daughter!"

"I think she's happy," the vampire said simply.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Shoe jumped onto Vendetta, pulling the vampire off the Texan. Vendetta immediately switched targets and the two got into a real cat fight. With hair pulling and scratching and everything. Jack swore.

"Shoe! What are you doing?"

Shoe didn't respond. She was too busy trying to keep Vendetta from ripping her throat out. Jack and Dusk came over and ended up finally pulling the two apart. Vendetta tried to get free but Dusk managed to hold her still.

"Shoe!" Jack said as he held the younger monster back. "What has gotten into you?"

Shoe didn't respond. Just kept glaring at Vendetta. Dusk grumbled something. "Ignore Vendetta. She's always like this."

Vendetta growled. Ray-Roy stood and went back to where Sanguine was. Once the two girls were under control, Ravel got back to the meeting.

He told Valkyrie that he wanted her and Vendetta to go back to the person who had given them the first tip. Valkyrie agreed but she began to feel anxious. The last time they had gone to Moloch's, Vendetta had gotten out of hand.

Valkyrie thought for a moment, then got an idea and ran up to Dusk. "Hey Dusk," she said.

Dusk looked at her.

"Um," Valkyrie said. "Could you come to Moloch's with us?"

Dusk raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because last time, Vendetta-

"Okay, I'll come."

He moved past her and walked up to Vendetta. They exchanged a few words then the female vampire nodded and Valkyrie followed them back out of the Sanctuary. Since not all of them would fit on the Motor-Bike-of-Doom, they called a cab and were dropped off at Fairview Courts.

Dusk and Vendetta scaled the stairs easily, Valkyrie scowled at the familiar ache in her legs she got whenever she climbed the stairs. They reached the apartment and Dusk banged on the door. A minute later, Moloch answered.

He looked them up and down. "And now," the vampire said. "You're back. And you brought Dusk along as well."

"We need to know if you've heard anything more," Valkyrie said. "About Wreck and his employer."

Moloch grumbled something then let them in. Ophelia was once again there, standing in the living room. As soon as Vendetta and Ophelia saw each other they lunged and went down snarling. Dusk swore and pulled Vendetta off Ophelia.

"Vendetta," he scolded.

Vendetta struggled but he managed to hold her still. Valkyrie blinked. Moloch raised an eyebrow. "So," he said. "Someone can finally control that girl."

Vendetta hissed at him. When the female vampire finally calmed down, Dusk let her go but kept a hand on her shoulder to keep her from lunging at Ophelia again. Ophelia stood and glared at Vendetta.

"Dad," Ophelia said to Moloch. "What are _they _doing here again?"

"_Dad_?" Valkyrie stared at the two. She pointed at Ophelia. "_Moloch_ is your_ father_?"

Ophelia nodded. "Yep. You can do a DNA test if you want. I can guarantee that half off it will match his."

Moloch nodded then looked at Valkyrie. "So," he said. "You want_ more_ information? Don't you have more reliable informants? Like that Sorrows. Why aren't you going to her?"

Valkyrie ignored the question and continued on. "Have you heard anything about where Wreck is? Where he's headed? Who his employer is?"

Moloch thought for a moment, rubbing a hand along the stubble on his jaw. He looked at Vendetta, who was still glaring murderously at Moloch, and Dusk, who was keeping his eyes on Vendetta then looked back at Valkyrie. "I did hear a rumor from someone in my pack," he said finally. "He said that Wreck was heading out to London this morning. Probably somewhere in the Southern area."

Valkyrie relaxed, not even realizing she had been tense. "Thanks Moloch. If you hear anything more, call me."

Moloch grunted then looked at Dusk and Vendetta. "Be sure to keep that girl under control Dusk," he said.

**V-R. P- I can do that. :)**

**Review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Valkyrie slung her bag over her shoulder and, scowling, reached down to grab Skulduggery's bag as well. She went to lift it off the ground, but was immediately thrown on top of it.

"What did you put in this thing?" Valkyrie said. She tried to lift it again but with the same result. After another few tries, she tested pulling the bag. Didn't work. Shoving the bag. Didn't work either. Valkyrie growled and sat down, bracing herself against the airport wall and putting her feet against it. Nothing.

She glared at the others, who all seemed amused in their own way. "Shut up," she snapped.

In the end, Sanguine had to help her pull the bag onto the escalator. He looked at her as they ascended. "Why are you carrying his bags?"

Valkyrie scowled again and crossed her arms. "Because I lost a stupid bet and now I have to carry his stuff when we travel."

"What was the bet?"

"That I could go a whole week without using electronics. I broke on the first day."

"Bummer."

"Yes. Bummer."

They boarded the plane headed to London quickly, Valkyrie still having trouble with the suitcase. Vendetta, Ray-Roy, Sanguine, Ghastly, Fletcher, Dusk, herself and Skulduggery were going out to London. The rest were staying behind to see if they could find anything else out in the area Wreck had last been in. Valkyrie flopped into the seat next Skulduggery and looked around. Vendetta and Dusk were across the aisle from Valkyrie. Both were sitting quietly. Ray-Roy and Sanguine were in front of those two, Ray-Roy annoying Vendetta. Ghastly and Fletcher were in front of Valkyrie talking.

Finally, Vendetta snapped at Ray-Roy to shut up. Valkyrie looked in front of her and saw a movie player so she picked one and watched it for a while. Skulduggery read a magazine next to her. Everything was fine until Fletcher ate too much chocolate and soda and started to have a hyper-attack, running around and jumping and yelling crazy things.

"Wee! I am Fletcher Renn!" Fletcher yelled as he ran down the aisle. "I am The Last Teleporter and I have the greatest hair in the world! No one is more awesome then me!"

"Hey!" Skulduggery snapped. "_I_ am the greatest person in the world. Not_ you_!"

Fletcher stuck his tongue out.

"Why you little-

Skulduggery lunged across the seat at the hyper teenager, scaring Valkyrie and accidently knocking over Sanguine's soda. Valkyrie groaned. "Not again….." she mumbled.

Skulduggery chased Fletcher around for a good twenty minutes, ticking everyone in their compartment off and knocking over numerous things. Eventually, Skulduggery caught Fletcher and threatened to give him a swirly in the airplane toilet unless he calmed down. Fletcher agreed for fear of ruining his hair and ended up falling asleep in his seat.

Valkyrie sighed in relief. She looked over and saw Fletcher drooling in his sleep. Valkyrie took a picture of that. Ghastly had taken Valkyrie's idea and was watching a movie. Ray-Roy and Sanguine were arguing about something while Skulduggery meditated. Valkyrie looked over and saw Dusk and Vendetta talking quietly.

Vendetta tensed as Dusk said something. She muttered something back, Dusk said something Valkyrie couldn't make out and Vendetta crossed her arms, turning to look out the window. Dusk rolled his eyes and took out a magazine.

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at that then went back to watching her own movie. They finally landed and disembarked and Valkyrie came face to face with her enemy once again. Skulduggery's bag. She growled and grabbed the handle and began to pull.

"What is in this thing?" she snapped. "Skulduggery doesn't even change his clothes that often! Did you put cinder blocks in here just to mess with me?"

She finally managed to pull it off the luggage carrier. As it hit the ground, there was a loud "OW!" heard. Their group paused and turned to look at the bag skeptically. Valkyrie frowned, but shrugged, and continued to try to get the bag to the escalators. After a few minutes, Sanguine once again came over and they drug it to the escalator. He put it down and turned to Ray-Roy to say something but was interrupted when the bag fell down the escalator.

Loud yells were heard as it crashed down the moving staircase, and the group watched it come to a stop at the bottom. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "Seriously Skulduggery,_ what_ did you put in that thing?"

Skulduggery shrugged and they went outside, retrieving the bag on the way and dragging it through the parking lot to the rental car Skulduggery got. Valkyrie took the keys.

"I want to drive."

Skulduggery looked at her. "No way. I've seen you drive. I'm not ever letting you drive me_ anywhere_."

Valkyrie snorted. "Okay, I crashed a car_ once_. But I was thirteen at the time and I was being chased by a pack of Infected."

"Don't forget the time you and Tanith decided to take the Bentley on joy ride at two in the morning."

"Hey!" Valkyrie said. "In my defense, Tanith distracted me by waving a donut in my face."

"And that time you two hijacked Ghastly's van."

"But-

"And China's car."

"I-

"And your parents' car."

"They-

"And do I need to remind you of that time when you drank the wrong kind of punch accidentally at one of the Sanctuaries' parties and you and Tanith thought that the smartest thing possible would be to take my Bentley and check if it was an all-terrain vehicle by riding it across a fallen tree."

"Hey," Valkyrie said. "I learned something that day."

"What? That you and Tanith are the stupidest people on the planet?"

"No, that trees are not a terrain."

"You were in the hospital for three weeks!"

"Yes, but I learned something so it was worth it. And you are always telling me that I need to learn new things."

"Yes, by going to school instead of sending your reflection. You need to give that thing a break."

"But I don't _like_ homework!" Valkyrie whined, stamping her foot angrily. "Or school!"

"Get in the car."

Valkyrie grumbled dark things under her breath and slid into her seat.

….

They stayed at an old apartment provided by the Sanctuary. The English Sanctuary was providing them temporary allowance to be on England's soil to find their Grand Mage. But if any of them stepped out of line, they had warned. They would immediately be hunted down and thrown in jail.

"Should be easy as cake with criminals!" Skulduggery said cheerfully as they unpacked. The apartment had an upper floor as well so the guys were staying up there while the girls bunked down below. They were all currently in the kitchenette on the bottom floor. Sanguine, Fletcher and Ray-Roy were sitting on the couch while Dusk was in the armchair. Vendetta sat on the window sill.

"Yeah," Valkyrie responded sarcastically. "Easiest feat in my entire life."

"No need for the sarcasm. You're just grumpy because I'm making you do school work in your free time."

Valkyrie scowled. "I still don't get why you're making me."

Skulduggery shrugged. "You need to give that reflection a break. Besides, you should do more normal things."

"Like homework," Valkyrie muttered bitterly.

"Exactly." Skulduggery leaned down to open the bag that had been causing Valkyrie so much trouble.

"Wait!" Valkyrie said.

Skulduggery looked at her.

"I want to open that bag," she said. "Find out what was causing me so much trouble."

Everyone looked over to see what it was as Valkyrie opened the bag. She screamed and jumped back. The others frowned and looked over to see what had spooked her. Shoe popped her head out of the bag and looked at them.

"You know," she said. "You really didn't have to drop me down the escalator."

"What are ya doin' here?" Ray-Roy said with a frown.

Shoe blushed. "I, uh. Thought you guys might need me. Ya know, since I'm from London and everything."

They continued to look at her.

"Well don't just stare! You're freakin' me out!"

Skulduggery cocked his head to the others. "What should we do with her?"

"I say we should get rid of her the old fashioned way," Vendetta said from where she sat in the window sill, sharpening a wicked looking knife.

"Why don't we just let her stay?" Valkyrie asked. "I mean, it would make sense and everything, since she grew up here."

Skulduggery shrugged. "I'm fine with that."

Vendetta growled and began to sharpen her weapon with a new vigor. Shoe grinned. She hopped out of the bag and walked right over to Ray-Roy.

"Okay," Skulduggery said. "Let's get settled here and we'll invade Wreck's headquarters as soon as we get a plan. Now, has anyone seen my hat?"

"I think you left on the table," Valkyrie said.

"I did? Oh, I did. Good. Very good." Skulduggery walked off to go get his hat while Ray-Roy walked out of the room, Shoe trailing behind. Dusk and Sanguine went back to watching TV. Valkyrie sighed as she went to her math. She scowled and leaned back in the couch she was sitting on. She glanced at the window where Vendetta had been sitting and realized she wasn't there anymore. Valkyrie frowned. Where was Vendetta?

**REVIEW! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Vendetta sprinted effortlessly across the London rooftops. She had left the apartment as soon as they had arrived, no one noticing as she exited a nearby window and climbed onto the roof. The stars and moon were hidden behind a veil of dark clouds, blotting out the silver moonlight and draping everything in shadow. The lights of London chased away the darkness on the streets, but among the rooftops it was free to roam, soaking into every possible space.

She could see perfectly clearly of course, in fact, even better than during the day. Since her eyesight was even stronger than a normal vampire's, thanks to her magical discipline, it made the light even worse for her. At night, it was perfect however, especially on nights like these. Vendetta reached the building Wreck was in and piled on the speed. When she got to the edge, she leaped into the air, propelling herself across the street, the lights blurring beneath her, and landing soundlessly on the roof.

The skylight alarms were disabled in a few minutes and Vendetta slipped inside and dropped to the floor without making a noise. She paused, sensing for guards. None were nearby so she continued, trying to find Wreck. It took a few minutes, staying out of the path of guards and sentries, but she eventually located Wreck.

The large wooden door splintered to pieces as she kicked it down. Adam Wreck looked up from his desk and his eyes widened when he saw her. He stood quickly and stepped out from behind the desk. "Vendetta." Wreck said.

"Wreck," Vendetta was barely keeping herself in check. Every single fiber in her being was screaming at her to tear apart the man limb from limb, but her mind stayed perfectly calm, keeping her rooted to the spot.

Wreck smiled. "How've you been? You look well. Although that murderous look in your eyes is slightly disturbing."

"I've waited a long time for this moment," Vendetta murmured.

Wreck seemed genuinely confused. "I don't believe I know what you are talking about."

Vendetta grabbed him by the throat and slammed into the wall. Her lips were contorted back into a snarl and her eyes were wild with hate. "Stop lying," she spat, her face right in front of his.

"But I'm not."

That mocking smile on Wreck's face only made her angrier. She punched him the smiling face. Wreck nearly fell to the ground but she kicked him back against the wall.

"Admit to it," Vendetta hissed. "I know what you did and you know too so just admit it. I want to hear you say it before I rip you apart."

Wreck looked at her, his eyes having trouble focusing. Then he gave her a strained smile. "I can promise you, I don't. I only heard about you from my master."

"Let me jog your memory then." Vendetta pulled out the newspaper clipping she had taken from her house right before they had left and held it directly in front of him.

Wreck looked over the article then let out a soft laugh. "Sorry, I didn't do that. But I think I know who did."

Vendetta's grip on him tightened. "Then who did it?"

Wreck shook his head. "I don't know his name. All I know is that my master somehow knows you and mentioned something about a conflict between you and some other person."

Vendetta put the clipping away and pulled out a long knife from her boot. Her lip curled and she pressed the tip to his throat. "Tell me who he is."

Wreck looked down the blade then at her. "No."

She snarled and dug the blade through his skin. Not his neck, but down his chest, slicing towards his belly and Wreck screamed in pain. Vendetta held him in place and put the now bloody blade back to his throat. "Now," Vendetta growled. "Tell me who your master is."

**ValCain (Guest): I actually don't mid the Fletcher and Valkyrie pairing and I would probably do it but since this is in between books where they are not a pair I will not include that. I am trying to keep this close to the books. :)**

**Review! XD**


	19. Chapter 19

Valkyrie was checking her phone the next morning in the small kitchen area. No one knew where Vendetta was and that meant that no one was there to keep her from causing trouble. If that happened and the English Sanctuary found out she was working for them they would all be hunted down and arrested.

Skulduggery and Ghastly were talking off to the side. Dusk seemed slightly agitated and Ray-Roy was pacing. Shoe was trying to get him to calm down. Scratch and Jack had gone out to the roof tops to see if they could find her. Sanguine appeared to be deep in thought.

"Where do you think she went?" Skulduggery finally said to Dusk.

Dusk shook his head. "I wouldn't know where to start. She doesn't tell me this sort of thing at all. Or anything personal."

"Great," Skulduggery muttered.

"Do you have_ any_ idea?" Ghastly asked hopefully.

Dusk thought for a good full minute. "She would probably stay low so we should probably look in the quieter areas. I don't know what her whole idea about leaving is about, she's a professional. She doesn't just leave a job without a good reason."

"Do you think she was captured?" Valkyrie asked.

"I pity the people who did if that is true."

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at that.

"Do you think she went after Wreck herself?" Ray-Roy asked suddenly.

Everyone went quiet and looked at each other.

"I think that's pretty likely," Valkyrie said, suddenly remembering everything after they first went to go after the man.

"Why do you say that?" Skulduggery asked.

"Because," Valkyrie said looking at him. "Vendetta…_ changed_ that night we first went after Wreck. I think it has something to do with that thing he said to Dusk when they were fighting."

"_Better get out while you can_," Dusk said.

"Yeah. She seemed different after that. She became incredibly focused on this."

"Maybe she has a history with Wreck?" Sanguine said.

"Possible," Dusk agreed. "I don't know what she got into between the time I last saw her and when she came back seven years ago. But knowing her, it wasn't good."

Ghastly frowned. "Do you think Wreck did something to her and she lost track of him but now that he's back….."

Skulduggery turned his hat at a slightly different angle. "I've been down the revenge road before," he said. "And, since I'm sure you all know, it didn't end well. The first time, I was killed and turned into a living skeleton. The second time worked out very well however, but still. If Vendetta's motive for going solo is revenge, there is a good chance Wreck knows she's coming and has a plan for her."

"So what are you suggesting we do?" Ray-Roy asked.

"I suggest," Skulduggery said. "We attack Wreck's headquarters immediately and, hopefully, stop something very bad from happening."

"Okay," Valkyrie nodded. "I'm cool with that. I finally get to punch someone and punching people is always fun."

…..

Blood. That was the first thing they saw when they walked through the front door of Wreck's headquarters. Valkyrie saw the first body a few feet away from the doorway, slumped against the wall with a massive slit through his neck. Dusk nodded a confirmation that it was definitely Vendetta and they continued on.

There seemed to be a dead body every few feet. Some were in worse shape than others. Valkyrie was starting to feel noxious. They finally reached a door that was completely kicked down. Valkyrie took one look in the room then sprinted to the nearest window and threw up.

When she finished, she wiped her mouth and walked back over. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside. Blood was everywhere. It dripped down the walls, collecting in a pool of blood around the mangled body of Adam Wreck.

"Ah," Skulduggery said. "Well, it looks like Vendetta's little scheme for revenge went a little better than mine."

"Man," Ray-Roy said. "This is some of the best work I've ever seen."

"Agreed," Sanguine said.

"How do you think she got the blood all the way over there?"

"Maybe she somehow got him at just the right angle?"

"Or she put more force behind the blow?"

"Hard to say."

"Where do you think she went now?" Skulduggery asked Dusk.

Dusk shrugged. "Maybe she's heading back to the apartment. Maybe she's disappeared. She does that a lot. Leaves without warning and doesn't come back for years."

"Maybe she's dead?" Shoe's voice was hopeful.

"I highly doubt that," Dusk glared. "She doesn't exactly go down easy."

"I can definitely see that," Skulduggery nodded. He straightened up from where he had been kneeling by the body.

"So what do we do now?" Valkyrie asked. "I mean, Vendetta has just_ killed_ our one big suspect."

Skulduggery thought for a moment. "Head back to apartment. If she isn't there, we'll call Ravel and see if he or anyone else has heard from her."

"And if no one has?"

"Then we'll continue the case and find where Ode is. This is crucial to keeping the Sanctuaries from going to war and we can't let anything distract us."

**A small mini backstory to explain some stuff will be coming up in a few chapters, hope you all liked this chapter and please review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Valkyrie walked back into the kitchen after checking the rooftops for the eleventh time as Skulduggery hung up. "Well?" she asked.

Skulduggery turned to her. "Ravel hasn't heard anything from her since we left. He said that they interrogated one of the men who survived the assault on the warehouse and they got a lead that we should look into."

"What is it?" she asked.

"The man said that there is another person, Garret Lane, who might know something about where Ode's been taken."

"Who is he?" Sanguine spoke up from where he and Ray-Roy were leaning against the counter. Shoe was standing next to Ray-Roy. Ever since Vendetta had disappeared, her mood had considerably brightened.

"Lane," Skulduggery began. "Is a known underground intelligence officer. He knows a lot about these things and he might have heard about where a high-secrecy hideout for criminals is."

"So where is he located?" Ray-Roy asked.

"Back in Ireland at a town called Mayburn." Skulduggery fixed his suit. "Our flight leaves in an hour so pack your stuff."

...

Valkyrie sat in the front of the Bentley, back in her normal seat. Sanguine was in the backseat, much to his annoyance. They were almost to Mayburn. The others were back at the Sanctuary catching Ravel up on everything.

"Wow Skulduggery," Valkyrie said. "I never realized this, but you're a slow driver."

Skulduggery angled his skull towards her. "Compared to Vendetta, yes I am. As a normal driver, no."

"Oh come on," Valkyrie said. "You can go at least thirty miles faster than this."

"I think Vendetta is showing you bad driving habits," Skulduggery turned back to the road.

Valkyrie shrugged.

They arrived at a small house and got out. Nothing was really special about it, the same as any of the others on the block. White siding with dark blue shudders and an oak wood door with a heavy brass knocker. They got out and walked up the path. Skulduggery grabbed the brass knocker and wrapped it against the door.

A minute went by then a thin man with a mustache walked in. He looked them over, stiffening slightly when he saw Sanguine.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"If you are Garret Lane then yes, if you are not then forget you ever saw us and continue on with your life."

"Yeah," the man said glancing at them nervously. "I'm Garret. What do you want?"

"We just want to talk to you for a minute. Can we come in?" Without waiting for an answer, Skulduggery brushed past and walked into the house.

Garret followed them inside to a living room where Valkyrie took her place beside Skulduggery.

"Nice home you got here," Skulduggery said. "Nice and quiet. Very inconspicuous for an underground intelligence officer."

Lane looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"We," Skulduggery chirped. "Are here because we heard you have some information on a person that has hired a mercenary named Adam Wreck and has gotten active recently. What do you know?"

Lane looked at them suspiciously. "One question," he began. "Why is he here?" he pointed at Sanguine. "Last time I checked he was on the Sanctuary's top wanted list. Why is he helping with a Sanctuary investigation and not rotting in a cell?"

"You don't need to know," Valkyrie said. "So what do you know?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, we'll let that nice criminal you pointed out talk to you. I'm sure he'd_ love_ to test some new tactics out on you."

Lane paled and looked back at Sanguine nervously. "Simon Frost, he's been in the dark for a long time. Possibly a few centuries. But about a week or so ago he's gotten back into the business."

"What about him?" Sanguine asked.

Lane glanced at him. "Heard he got Wreck to pitch in a put out a plan. I'm guessing it worked since you folks have darkened my doorstep." His voice took on a bitter tone at the last sentence but changed back quickly. "Not sure where he's stationed. That's all I know."

Skulduggery nodded. "Thank you very much Mr. Lane. You have indeed helped us."

He led the way back out the door and they walked back to the Bentley.

…..

When they got back to the Sanctuary, Tipstaff came up to Valkyrie and said that he had a message for her. "It's from Cassandra Pharos," he explained to her. "She said she wanted you to stop by as soon as you could."

Valkyrie frowned. "Really? Okay." She walked up to Skulduggery and explained the situation. Skulduggery nodded and agreed that she should go right away. After checking with Ravel and Ghastly, Valkyrie didn't talk to Madame Mist; she called a cab and arrived at Cassandra Pharos's cottage. She walked up to the door, a slight uneasiness entered her belly as she thought of the dream whisperer Cassandra had given her that she had burned.

Cassandra opened the door before Valkyrie could even move to knock, the older woman smiled when she saw her. "Hello Valkyrie," she said. "It's good to see you again."

Valkyrie smiled back. "Good to see you too. So you wanted to see me?"

Cassandra nodded. "Yes, I had another vision, one that I think you should know about. Come on in."

Valkyrie followed Cassandra inside, shutting the door behind her. They walked through the living room into the room located in the back. The floor was all one large grate; a sprinkler system lined the ceiling. Cassandra took her place in the chair at the center and opened up her yellow umbrella.

"So," Valkyrie said. "What's this about? Is it another vision of Darquesse?"

"No, not this time." Cassandra looked at her from under the umbrella. "It's about Vendetta. I believe you have some questions and I have the answers. Now would you please?"

Valkyrie clicked her fingers, summoning a ball of flame which she dropped onto the coals below. She then turned the giant wheel; water poured out of the sprinklers and once there was a good amount of steam, turned the water off.

A scene appeared in the mist. A young girl, with long black hair. Vendetta. Valkyrie blinked. The vampire looked only to be about eight years old. She stood inside of what looked like an old, underground school. Like the kind in movies. Vendetta was leaning against a wall, arms crossed over her chest. A couple of other girls went by, one of them Valkyrie recognized as Ophelia. Ophelia's lips sprang into a sneer and she turned to the other girl, saying in a very loud voice. "Did you hear about the new freak? I heard there's something wrong with her, like something in her head is all messed up. I wouldn't talk to her if I were you, she's_ really _messed up."

The other girl, with an evil grin replied, "Totally. She's a loser anyway, no one would want to talk to her anyway."

The two girls walked off, laughing as Vendetta glanced at them out of the corner of her eye. The steam changed scenes. This time, she appeared to be twelve years old in the same place, but in a different area.

Vendetta's eyes narrowed and she lunged suddenly; a knife flashing in her hand. She clashed blades with a man, who responded easily. They traded blows for a good few minutes; blocking and twisting, throwing in different attacks, trying to trip the other up. In the end, the man kicked her hard in the chest. She fell to the ground, the knife spinning out of reach. The man walked forward and pointed the knife in his hand at her throat. He smirked. "Looks like I win again."

Vendetta glared up at him.

Before either could act, the doors suddenly burst open and people, who Valkyrie realized were a much older version of the Cleavers, flooded in. The man swore and went to attack. Vendetta lunged at her own knife, managing to grab it. She got to her feet and slashed at a Cleaver.

The scene changed, jumping forward what seemed only a few minutes. Vendetta was fighting off a Sanctuary agent, slowly being backed up to the edge of a steep, twisting staircase. She grabbed her attacker's wrist, twisting inwards and driving him back. He grabbed her with his other hand, throwing her back. Vendetta stumbled to the edge of the step. She teetered, and for one awful second she stayed in place. Then she lost her balance and crashed down the stone steps.

Valkyrie sucked in her breath as she heard her cries and the sounds of bones breaking. Vendetta landed at the bottom. She didn't move. The Sanctuary agent hurried down and swore when he saw her. He called for help and more Sanctuary agents came over. The steam shimmered, showing Vendetta standing in the old Sanctuary. She was healed, no more broken bones; sitting in front of what was probably the Grand Mage. He nodded to her. "Miss," he said. "Since your school has been taken down due to the underlying criminal activity in it, and we don't know who your family is, we are going to be placing you in foster care."

Vendetta looked at him. "You don't need to do that," she said. "I can take care of myself. Transfer me to a new school. I can go home as well."

The Grand Mage shrugged. "I'm sorry. But this is for the best. Your new care takers are outside."

The scene skipped ahead now, Vendetta looked about sixteen. She stood in a kitchen, sweeping the floor. Another girl, about a few years older than her walked in. "Hey _you_," she sneered, her lip curling. "What were you doing in my room this morning?_ I told_ you. _Don't go in my room_!"

"Your mother said that I could use your books," Vendetta replied coolly.

"Well you aren't_ allowed_ to!" The girl snarled. "You're not even a part of this family. You're just here because your parents dumped you at some school that turned out to be a crack house and the Sanctuary ordered us to keep you here."

Vendetta's eyes flashed and suddenly she had the knife that had been sitting on the kitchen counter in her hand. She lunged at the girl. The girl's shrieks reaching a new pitch as the knife sliced through her flesh. Valkyrie felt like vomiting as she watched the girl's grisly death. A minute later a woman and a man came in. Their eyes widened in horror when they saw the scene. Vendetta, dripping in blood. The girl laying face-down on the floor, dead. Before they could even react, Vendetta killed them as well.

Thankfully, the steam shifted and Valkyrie managed to get her stomach under control. This time, Vendetta was sitting in the same office with the same Grand Mage. But now, she was wearing a pair of shackles and there were two Cleavers standing either side of her. The Grand Mage tisked as he looked at her. "You killed your own foster family," he said, his voice displeased. "Why?"

Vendetta glared at him. "Because," she said. "The girl was annoying and her parents were abusive. You don't know this, but they beat me on a regular basis. _They deserved_ to die."

The Grand Mage shook his head. Then he looked at her curiously. "Normally, I would throw you into a cell and leave you there. But I think I have a use for you yet."

He stood and began to pace behind his desk, his hands behind his back. "We are assembling a new unit," he explained. "A unit of special people with special builds to take down crime." He looked at her. "I think you could join."

Vendetta looked at him suspiciously, her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because," the Grand Mage resumed his pacing after he had stopped to explain. "You are, what psychologists like to call, a psychopath. I'm guessing you don't quite know what that means so I will tell you. A psychopath is a person who has a drive to kill. They are typically emotionless, therefore a sociopath. You don't have feelings do you? Maybe anger, but that is different. What I am getting at however, is that you have a choice. Join this special unit, we will use your abilities and way of thinking to track down and spot criminals that are like you. Or, you can go to jail."

Vendetta looked at him. Her face emotionless. "I'll join."

"Great. I'll call the leader to pick you up and you will begin immediately."

The next place was a few years later, Vendetta about eighteen. She was running alongside a couple of other people. They reached a building and she kicked the door down.

"Split up," the man of the group said. He and the other girl went right while Vendetta broke left. She hurried down hallways, going up staircases. The young woman paused outside another door then kicked it down. The room was bare, except for a single light bulb and a chair, which a man was sitting in. He smiled. "Hello."

Vendetta pulled out a gun and aimed it at him. "Come with me or I'll blow your brains out."

"And I don't doubt you will. I've been watching you."

Vendetta's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because you are a very interesting girl, and I think I have a use for you."

"What is that?"

The man's smile turned to a smirk. "You are a lot like me. And I want to train you."

"Forget it."

"Now let me finish, I am a very professional killer. I live to kill and maim and hurt. And I enjoy it. You do too, I know you do. But you can't satisfy the urge. Sure, you get to kill a couple guys like me every few months, but it isn't enough. You need_ more_ to settle your bloodlust."

"And you can give it to me?" Vendetta said; her voice cold.

"Better. If you quit what you are doing for the Sanctuary right now I will take you in as my apprentice. I can train you to be a better killer. You won't have any rules or laws to follow. You can go about and do whatever you want. Always satisfied. You're a smart girl, and I know you like this offer. So are you in?"

Vendetta paused. Only for a second, before putting the gun away. "I'm in."

The scene shifted again. Now Vendetta looked more like she did now, dressed all in black and being a vampire. A woman was with her as well. She had blond hair and bright green eyes. Her clothes were tan and brown and she seemed to be the complete opposite of Vendetta. The two were sitting on top of a roof at night, the moonlight silver.

The woman grinned. "Ready?"

Vendetta glanced at her. "Ready."

The two stood and walked down into the building. They slipped along the shadows in the halls, stopping on either side of a doorway. The girls glanced inside then nodded to each other. Vendetta had a dagger in each hand. The woman conjured a flame.

They leaped inside together, the man inside jumped up from his seat and bolted out another door. Vendetta and the woman gave chase, racing through hallways and going up stairs. The man suddenly pulled something out of his pocket. The woman and Vendetta stopped immediately and as the man continued down the hall he threw it behind him.

The two girls were already running the other way as it hit the ground. It exploded and the two barely managed to jump out a window, landing on the sloping roof. They looked at each other. "What do we do?" the woman yelled over the explosions rocking the lower part of the building. It suddenly lurched and began to tilt.

Vendetta glanced at the sky. "Up."

The woman nodded and flexed her fingers. She shot into the air, Vendetta leaping up after her. The building was now completely crumbling, falling to the right. They reached the top of the tower and the woman grabbed Vendetta's arm. The vampire leaped and the other waved her arm. The air shot them through the air and they crashed through a window in a separate building.

They bounced apart, the woman didn't move for a moment then sat up among the broken glass. She looked up at Vendetta, who was already standing next to the window, watching the fire light up the sky. The woman stood and joined her, standing in silence for a moment.

"I hope you realize," Vendetta murmured, the explosions lighting up along her face. "That he could not have survived that Tempest. Our job is done."

Tempest nodded. "Of course. Not hard to figure that out."

"Agreed."

Vendetta turned away and they walked to the door, opening it and walking out. "What should we do now?"

Tempest shrugged as they walked down the hall. "I don't care. Go home? Get something to eat?"

"I'm fine with either."

"Oh come on, I can't decide. My best friend should help me."

"As much as I can be your friend," vendetta said. "Being a sociopath makes me unable to actually care about you as a friend. I respect you, however, and that is as much as you are going to get."

"I know." Tempest said cheerfully. "And I don't mind. As long as you don't turn and kill me I'm good with hanging out with a psychopath."

"And that is why I stick with you."

Tempest laughed.

Valkyrie was surprised. Vendetta had a friend?

The next vision was of the two women walking down a street. Vendetta's coat was open, while Tempest's was buttoned up against the cold. Tempest turned and looked at Vendetta. The vampire raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Go get something then."

"Where?"

"I don't care. Pick someplace."

Tempest shrugged and they walked up to a booth. She ordered a snack and the two sat down on a bench in a park. It was autumn and the orange-red-brown leaves swirled around them. The cold wind buffeted their hair. Tempest's breath was visible in puffs as she breathed. She ate her food quickly and once she finished she turned to say something when suddenly a man walking by grabbed her from behind wrapping an arm around her throat and putting a hand over her mouth.

Vendetta stood and went to attack when someone else grabbed her. She slammed her elbow into his kidney; his grip loosened immediately and she twisted, cracking her elbow in his jaw. He stumbled back and she slashed his throat with a dagger. Vendetta turned to Tempest but then someone else was there, slamming her to the ground.

She snarled and bucked upwards, knocking them onto their back. She slit his throat as well and stood. Tempest wasn't there. Before she could move, another person slipped up behind her. They jabbed a needle into her neck. Vendetta's legs gave out and as she fell into unconsciousness, Valkyrie heard the person whisper, "Better get out alive while you can."

A few weeks went by, and suddenly Vendetta was standing in a morgue. The man with her paused outside a door and looked at her. "What you see may disturb you but we need an affirmation."

Vendetta didn't say anything and the man led her through the door. A couple of people dressed in white robes stood next to a long metal cart with a white sheet covering it.

"Are you ready?" one of them asked.

Vendetta nodded and the other pulled back the top of the sheet. Valkyrie's heart clenched. Tempest lay on the cart. Her lips bloodless and skin pale. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Vendetta looked at her dead friend then gave a single nod. The person covered Tempest's whole body once again and the man nodded to Vendetta that she could go. The vampire walked out of the morgue, her face emotionless like always.

The steam finally dissipated and Valkyrie stared at Cassandra. "What was that?" she asked.

"That," Cassandra stood, shaking the water off her umbrella. "Was some of Vendetta's past. You were wondering why she has suddenly disappeared and that she has changed since this has started. This is personal for her. It isn't just a job anymore."

"Why are you telling me this?" Valkyrie said. "Because, honestly, I'm sure she'd kill me if she found out what I know."

"Because," Cassandra said. "She's going to need someone to cover for her while she's doing the things she needs to do. Someone on the inside."

"Like me."

"Exactly."

Valkyrie paused for a moment. Her mind reeling. She knew that what she had seen was only a bit of Vendetta's past, but they were some big things. Things that still had followed her to this day. Valkyrie looked at Cassandra. "What should I do?"

"My advice," Cassandra said. "Don't tell Vendetta what you've learned. Ever. From what I've seen I'd worry for your safety."

Valkyrie nodded. _No kidding_. "Okay. I can do that. So, was Wreck the guy Vendetta was looking for?"

Cassandra shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know."

"Should I tell the others?"

"If you want. It's your choice."

Valkyrie took a deep breath. "Thanks Cassandra."

"No problem Valkyrie."

**And that is just a little bit from Vendetta's complicated past. The whole thing will of course be done in the backstories.**

**ValCain(Guest): Sorry I didn't reply in the last chapter, could have sworn I had. Sorry about that. :) Thanks for understanding and thanks for the suggestion! Hope you continue to like this story! :)**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

After Cain had left the Sanctuary to visit the Sensitive, Shoe had immediately gone back to Ray-Roy, who had gotten antsy since Vendetta had disappeared. They were down in the lounge room; the Texan was sitting on the couch, deep in thought. Shoe moved over to sit next to him. He didn't say anything.

"Hey Ray-Roy," Shoe said. "How are you?"

Ray-Roy shrugged. "Fine. I know Vendetta will be alright. She doesn't go down easy."

"You miss her?"

"Yeah."

"I don't get that," Shoe said. "You miss her, you follow her everywhere. Why do you do that? She's always so mean to you, shoving you away and putting you down. Why do you do still stick around then?"

Ray-Roy thought for a moment. "Because I like that. I like a woman with spunk."

_I have spunk_! Shoe thought angrily.

"And she's tough, beautiful, strong. I actually find her violent tendencies and volatile nature quite fun. I never have to exactly worry about her; even now I know she'll be alright."

Shoe nodded. "And what would happen if Vendetta….. didn't survive this."

Ray-Roy paused. "I'm not sure."

"Do you have any, I don't know, back up girlfriend ideas."

He frowned. "Backup girlfriends?"

"Yeah, ya know. If one doesn't survive or somethin' happens to her you have someone in line to date."

"I've never thought of that before."

"Do you have any ideas?" Shoe asked hopefully.

Ray-Roy paused then shook his head. "Nope."

Shoe sagged. "Ah. Well, to get your mind off everything, you want to go and do something? Maybe go to that new restaurant downtown? We can't do anything right now anyways."

Ray-Roy was thoughtful then nodded. "Okay."

Shoe beamed. "Great!"

…

The restaurant was very nice, Shoe had to admit. Sophisticated, but not too much where they had to dress up. They picked a table on the quieter side and sat down. A waitress came over and took their drink orders. When she walked away Shoe looked at the menu. "What are ya thinking about having?"

Ray-Roy peered at the menu. He turned it a couple times. "Man this stuff is fancy. I mean really, 'Chicken Cordon Blue?' What the heck is that?"

Shoe sighed. They should have just gone to the nearest fast food place and gotten some burgers. Ray-Roy scowled. "I'll just have the steak. At least it's somethin' I recognize."

He tossed the menu back onto the table then leaned back. He looked around.

"So Ray-Roy," Shoe finally said, wanting to take advantage of the moment. "Wha do you like to do when you're, you know. Not working?"

Ray-Roy switched his gaze back from where he was watching a man get seated at a corner booth. "Huh? Oh, um… I guess I like to watch TV. And sharpen my razor, and take naps."

"Is that it?" Shoe said.

"Yep. Except that I also like to go to Vendetta's house. She doesn't like it when I tunnel through her walls. Or the ceiling. Or anything really."

"That's_ nice_," Shoe ground her teeth slightly. "I mostly just hang out with my family and stuff. I like to do other things though. Like go for a walk in the park or do a puzzle. Scratch usually messes them up though when he's chasing his gerbil around."

"Scratch has a gerbil?"

"Yeah, he named it Fredrick. He got it out of a pet store when he was walking by and begged dad to buy it for him."

"Did you get anythin'?"

"Naw. I wouldn't have any time to take care of it."

"I can see that."

"Do you have any pets?"

"No. My dad won't let me."

"That's a shame. What would you get if you could?"

Ray-Roy thought for a moment. "A fish."

Shoe raised an eyebrow. "A fish," she repeated. "Really?"

Ray-Roy nodded. "Yup."

"….. What would you name it?"

"Maurice."

"Maurice?"

"Maurice."

"That's….. nice."

"I think so."

"Why that name?"

"It's after my great-uncle Maurice. "

"Ah."

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes. The waitress came over and brought their drinks and took their food orders then walked away.

"So did ya have any friends back in Texas?" Shoe finally said.

Ray-Roy shook his head. "Naw. I mostly hung out with my Daddy and practiced killin'."

She nodded. "I don't have friends exactly either. Mostly on account I stay up on the rooftops normally and I kill nearly everyone I meet. Of course there are a few others that survive, you for example, but that is very rare."

Ray-Roy grunted, his head turned slightly. Shoe followed his gaze and saw him watching the man who had sat in the corner booth. The man was talking on his phone, too far away for them to hear what he was saying. Ray-Roy suddenly leaned over to her and Shoe blinked in surprise.

"That guy," the Texan said in a quiet voice. "That's Gary Dare, one of Frost's other henchmen."

"Ya sure?" Shoe frowned, looking back at the guy.

"Positive. Now come on, let's make our move."

"What do ya mean?"

"Threaten him with my pointy straight razor and get him somewhere private to talk." Ray-Roy stood and walked over.

Shoe scowled and followed. 'So much for a romantic lunch.' She got to the table as Dare looked up at them.

"Hello," Ray-Roy said with a bright smile. "We were just wonderin' if you would provide us with just one moment of your time to-

He was interrupted as Dare punched him in the face; the straight razor Ray-Roy had been preparing him to stab him with went flying out of reach. Shoe leaped up as Dare dove at her, slamming her heels into the ground where he had just been. Dare went speeding out of the restaurant; Ray-Roy was standing up swearing. He took off after him, Shoe right on his heels. She leaped up onto an alley wall then across to the other, bouncing up the walls to the roof. She raced across the rooftops, keeping Dare in her line of sight.

Ray-Roy was no longer in sight. Shoe frowned at that but her attention was caught as Dare ducked across a park. She shoved off from the edge of the last roof, flying over the street and landing in a tree. The branches tried to cut her skin but couldn't break the surface. Shoe broke a branch as she shoved it away and jumped out, barely pausing in a crouch before continuing her chase.

Dare was doing well himself, hopping over hedges and splashing through a fountain. He was almost to the road when the ground exploded in front of him and Ray-Roy grabbed him. "Why hello there," the Texan said flashing a grin. "Why aren't you fast little guy. Nearly lost us there, too bad we're just too dang good at our jobs."

Dare glared at him. "I almost got away, did I? Or maybe there is still a chance."

Before Shoe could call a warning, a thug snuck up behind Ray-Roy and cracked his fist into his jaw. Ray-Roy dropped Dare, staggering away. Shoe lunged her, hardened nail slicing open the thug's neck. She looked up as Dare kicked her in the belly. Shoe managed to flip herself before hitting the ground, coming back around to punch him. Dare ducked the first strike going low. They went rolling across the ground, Shoe felt blood splash her face after raking her nails across his face. Dare snarled threw her off him, grabbing her before she could move and slamming an elbow into her face. She swore and kneed him in the belly.

Ray-Roy suddenly hauled Dare off of her. His face was bloody and his sunglasses were crooked; he face contorted in rage. He slammed Dare into a tree. "Okay," he snarled. "What do ya know 'bout this Simon Frost guy? He your boss right? The big boss?"

Dare spat blood and grimaced. "Man, you are a couple of tough guys. Too bad you'll probably end up dead after this is over."

Shoe growled and stalked up. "Talk," she snapped.

Dare looked at her. "Ah right, one of the Spring-heeled kids. How's he for a dad? Bet he's a bit of a monster." He suddenly laughed. "Get it? Monster? Cause he is?"

Shoe punched him in the face. "Yeah. I get it."

Dare grinned. "Now I guess you want to know who and where Simon Frost is exactly huh?"

"Yes," Ray-Roy said coldly. "Yes we would."

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but I'm not going to be telling you anything."

"Then why don't we take you back to the Sanctuary for questioning?" Shoe said. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind that then would you?"

Before Dare could answer however, Ray-Roy's phone rang. Without loosening his grip on Dare, Ray-Roy dug out his phone to answer. "Hello?"

"Come back to the Sanctuary," Sanguine's voice was hurried. "Right now."

Ray-Roy frowned and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Shoe asked, suddenly worried.

"We need to get back to the Sanctuary right now."

Dare smiled. "Actually, that would be perfect then."

**Hey guys! I just felt like it was time for a shout-out to all you amazing people!**

**MJEG, Dexter Jackson, NarahSelson, SP(Guest), ValCain(Guest), Violett-Rose Pleasant and Artemis Shadow(Guest) you guys are so awesome for sticking with me this far! S**

**eriously, if it wasn't for you I probably would have quit writing these characters and never written this story or even finished Children of Criminals. I am so thankful for all of the support and everything that you have given to me so far.**

**I hope you continue to enjoy this story and the characters and everything. :)**

**And there was my little thank-you speech. XD**

**REVIEW! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Valkyrie got back to the Sanctuary, her thoughts muddled. To tell or not, that was the question she was struggling with. What would Vendetta prefer? Obviously she would have liked it if Valkyrie never found out what she knew, but since she did she had to deal with it. Skulduggery walked around the corner ahead and waited for her to catch up before continuing down the hall. "So what'd Cassandra want?" Skulduggery asked.

"Um," Valkyrie hesitated. "Nothing. Just had a vision she wasn't sure if it would help us or not."

"Will it?"

"Erm, I don't think so."

Skulduggery nodded and looked ahead. "Alright."

Valkyrie suddenly noticed how tense Skulduggery looked. She frowned. "What's up?"

"You'll see."

They reached the Council Room, finding the others all standing around a screen. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery. "What's going on?"

"A little bit after you left," Skulduggery began to explain. "Simon Frost video called us."

"Really? What does he want?"

"That's what we're figuring out right now. And there's one other thing."

They reached the others. Ray-Roy was standing next to his father, looking grim. Shoe was with him, a smile threatening to spill over her lips. Valkyrie looked at the screen and stared. A man with silver hair and ice blue eyes was smiling at them. Next to him, in some type of jail cell was Vendetta.

"Ah, you're all here." Simon Frost smiled. "That's great. Now I can finally start."

"Start what?" Ravel called from where he stood near the front.

"My little explanation." Frost walked over to Vendetta and grinned at her. "Would you look at this, Vendetta, trapped in a cage. I_ would_ say that you're trapped like a rat but rats are harder. You're trapped like broccoli."

Vendetta snarled and tried to bite his arm, which was leaning against the bars.

"Hey!" Frost leaned away and glared. "Naughty girl!"

"I'm going to kill you in the most painful way possible," Vendetta growled.

Frost laughed. "I'm sure you could. _If_ you were free of course."

Vendetta continued to growl.

"Now," Frost turned back to them. "I have captured your little comrade here and I intend to torture her for information on your plans to find Grand Mage Ode. Not to mention this will show you if I can do this to her I can definitely do this to you or you or even to _you_ Cain."

Valkyrie glared.

"Not to mention," Frost continued. "Once I get the information you'll need to start all over. Of course I've had a couple set-backs as well. The death of Adam Wreck being a big one; along with the fact with all your little Sanctuary raids I've had to relocate around_ three times_ already. Just an inconvenience that is."

"Give us Grand Mage Ode and release Vendetta at once," Ravel ordered. "And you will get a trial. Not take this one and only opportunity and you will be thrown in the deepest Gaol cell we have. You won't even get to_ glimpse_ sunlight again."

Frost laughed. "Tempting as that is, I'm just going to go along with my plan here and go right to the torture. Vendetta and I have some catching up to do after all."

Vendetta had stopped growling and now seemed eerily calm. "You're right Frost," she said. "You've beaten me and there's nothing I can do about it right now. But you won't be getting anything from me."

"Oh yes I will," Frost said. "The fun hasn't even started."

"No it hasn't." Vendetta dug her hand into her shirt and pulled out a chain. On the other end was a small, glass vial filled with a clear liquid. Without hesitating, she took the top off and raised the vial to her lips. She tipped her head back, letting the liquid enter her mouth and swallowed. A moment later her eyes widened and she clutched at her throat, gagging slightly.

She fell to her knees then onto her side, the vial slipping from her fingers. Vendetta didn't get up.

***Gasp* What have I done now? *Prepares for violent assault***

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

After Frost had flipped out and begun cursing, he turned the camera off and the room was filled only with the sound of shocked silence.

"Woo hoo!"

Everyone turned around to look at Shoe whose face went red. "Oops, did I say that out loud?"

"Vendetta killed herself," Sanguine said quietly, pulling everyone back to the matter at hand.

"Just so that they wouldn't get information," Scratch added.

"Are you sure she killed herself?" Ray-Roy asked; his voice tight.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Dusk said. He hadn't changed at all. "She always was saying that she would kill herself before giving information."

There was another moment of silence to absorb this information. Finally Skulduggery spoke. "We aren't going to let Vendetta's sacrifice get in the way," he said. "She killed herself so that this mission wouldn't be jeopardized and we are going to honor this act by finding Ode and stopping this war. First thing we are going to do is review the footage, see if it can give us any hints to where Frost is. Then we're going to storm the place, get back Ode and take care of Frost."

Everyone agreed to that and dispersed, going to do their jobs. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery. "So," she said. "What will we do?"

"Let's go help Ray-Roy and Sanguine with reviewing the footage. There has to be something on there to help us."

…

While everyone else was going about trying to locate Ode and Frost, Dusk had other plans. He knew that there was a deeper reason Vendetta had gone off on her own. Of course, she was always one to go solo if there was a choice, but on jobs she was a pure professional. So he got a cab and went back to his house and went up to Vendetta's room. He had never exactly gone inside of it before, Vendetta had always been very suspicious about everything and that included reasons people went in her room.

Dusk nudged open the door and looked in. It was a neat room, really. Apart from the fact that nearly every available surface was covered in a manner of weaponry. Her bed, which she only actually stayed in every so often was made and the floor was clean. He stepped inside and went to her desk first

The top only contained different types of weapons so he didn't spend much time on that and moved onto the drawers. Files and old documents and, surprise surprise, more weapons. He was just about to give up on the desk when he got to the very bottom of one of the drawers.

A manila folder, seemingly opened recently, sat there. Of course, this wouldn't normally be odd, considering she had folders much like it in there as well, but something seemed different about it. Dusk pulled it out and put it on the bed. He opened it and, after reading the contents, realized this was purely top-secret personal mission Vendetta was on. The folder was filled with information on different men and woman, Adam Wreck and Simon Frost among them.

Dusk put the folder down and moved on. He got to the closet and opened it. Clothes were what greeted him upon first opening the door but when he brushed some of the fabric away, he saw something that caught his eye. Dusk pulled back the hanging garments to get a better look and once he could get a clear look he stared.

It was giant web of pictures, all connected by string or tape, leading up to the very top. Adam Wreck was in the top three spots. Two were still empty but Dusk could guess who belonged there. He went back to the file and picked it up then checked the information, glancing at the web then back at the file. All of the people up on the wall Vendetta had information on in the file.

Dusk looked it all over one more time, trying to process everything. Simon Frost had done something to her, a very long time ago it looked like, and it had taken her this long to figure out where he was. But this was the one thing Vendetta had failed, Dusk realized.

She had ended her life in trying to get the guy but instead of taking his life she had taken hers. Was this the way she had always envisioned this to end? Or did someone finally out think her. Dusk closed the closet doors and put the file back where he had found it. He didn't know any of that for certain, but there was one thing he knew. He was going to be the one kill Simon Frost and finish what Vendetta had started.

***Cowers under desk* Yeah I'm getting a lot of hate...**

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ray-Roy and Sanguine watched to footage multiple times, trying to find some hint of where Frost was. So far, all they knew was that it was somewhere most likely in a castle or underground. Valkyrie took a deep breath then let it out. "Okay, I give up. There is_ nothing_ on there. We may as well go out with the others and track down another one of Frost's people."

"Actually," Ray-Roy said. "Maybe we don't."

They all looked at him.

"What do ya mean?" Sanguine asked his son.

"I mean," Ray-Roy continued. "When ya called me and told me to come back to the Sanctuary, me and Shoe had caught one of Frost's buddies. He's down in the holdin' cells right now and unless someone broke him out or he's an escape artist magician, he's still down there right now."

"Well then what are we waitin' for? Let's go."

….

Skulduggery sat on one side of the table in the interrogation room. The man, Valkyrie knew now as Gary Dare, sat across from him. Sanguine and Ray-Roy were leaning against opposite walls next to Skulduggery while Valkyrie was next to the door.

"Hello Mr. Dare," Skulduggery said cheerfully. "I am, as I'm sure you know, Detective Skulduggery Pleasant and that is my combat accessory, Valkyrie Cain."

"What does he mean by 'combat accessory'?" Ray-Roy leaned over to whisper.

"I'll tell you later," Valkyrie whispered back.

"Of course I know who you are," Dare looked at Valkyrie. "You're very powerful for a girl your age aren't you?"

"I suppose I am," Valkyrie responded evenly. "Now Dare. What is your connection to Simon Frost?"

Dare laughed. "You actually think I'm going to tell you? Why would I?"

"Because otherwise," Skulduggery spoke up. "We'll leave you alone in a room with these two nice criminals. Maybe even bring in the other ones we've befriended during this."

Dare's eyes narrowed. "You can't hurt me."

"_We_ can't," Skulduggery gestured at himself and Valkyrie. "But the other's all have a green light."

Sanguine grinned as he flicked open his straight razor. "Yeah Funny Bones, let us have him for a few minutes. I can promise ya he'll be squawkin' like a chicken in no time."

"Yeah," Ray-Roy added. "It's been a while since I got to interrogate someone and since this fella here is the cause of my nose bein' broke earlier today I think I owe him a few slaps."

"I want to as well," Shoe agreed. "Let him have what's comin'."

Dare looked at Skulduggery. "You don't scare me."

And then suddenly Sanguine had Dare pressed against the wall, Ray-Roy held a straight razor to his throat while Shoe stood next to him.

"Okay," Ray-Roy snarled. "No more threats. This time it's real. You do what we say or," he sliced his razor along his arm making Dare hiss in pain. "You get that. Understood?"

Dare gave a small nod.

"Good. Then let's get started."

Now, Skulduggery and Valkyrie were the ones standing to the side watching the bad guys take over. Sanguine sat in Skulduggery's seat. Ray-Roy was standing behind Dare, his razor pressed to his neck. Shoe paced along the length of the room.

"Okay," Sanguine said. "First question. What is your relationship to Simon Frost?"

Dare licked his lips and glanced at the straight razor that began to dig into his skin. "I'm his informant," he said. "I go out and get information for him, bring it back and he makes plans around it."

Sanguine nodded. "How long have you been working for Frost?"

"Over three hundred years."

"Ah, so you're pretty experienced."

"I like to think so."

"Then tell me," Sanguine leaned in closer. "Why didn't you tell him about the plan to invade Wreck's warehouse? You had plenty of time and many of opportunities. So why not?"

"I did," Dare looked at him. "Don't you think I tried? I told him, repeatedly, 'Sanctuary officials including Cain and Pleasant are going to be raiding Wreck's warehouse. What are you going to do?"

"And what did he do?" Shoe asked.

"Nothing. He said that he wanted them to attack. To find the warehouse and Wreck."

"Why?"

"So that he could show that he wasn't afraid of you. That even if you found one of his bases, he wouldn't be shaken."

"Do you think it worked?"

"You don't look very changed so I guess maybe. I don't know."

"Where is Frost now?" Ray-Roy asked.

"You think that I'm going to tell you_ that_?"

"Son," Sanguine gestured and Ray-Roy slid his blade along Dare's arm, making him gasp in pain.

"Now will ya talk?" Sanguine asked.

Dare glanced at him and sighed. "Down in an abandoned building at that ghost town south of Dublin. Biggest building. Can't miss it."

"Is that where we'll find Ode?" Valkyrie asked.

Dare looked at her. "Yes. Now are we finished? I would much rather be sulking in a Gaol cell rather than share space with any of you for another minute."

…..

After Dare was taken to a cell, Valkyrie walked outside. She needed some fresh air. The sky was slate grey, looking like it was going to rain at any moment. No one was out on the deserted streets. A few cars were parked on the curb, along with the Motor-Bike-of-Doom. Valkyrie walked over and ran her hand over the body work. It was obvious Vendetta had taken good care of it, the surface only slightly dinged and nicked. Valkyrie sighed. She supposed Dusk would probably take it with him when he left. She wondered vaguely what he was going to do with it but couldn't make up her mind so she abandoned the puzzle.

"Hello Valkyrie."

Valkyrie spun and saw Caelan walking over. His hands were in his pockets and his dark eyes stayed on her as he made his way over. Valkyrie realized she was pressed tightly against the Motor-Bike-of-Doom. "Oh, hi Caelan."

Caelan glanced around. "So where's Vendetta? I wanted to see her."

"Um, right." Valkyrie's heart jerked as she remembered that she had set the two vampires up. The one chance she had to get rid of the creep and the girl had to go kill herself. Great. "Well, Caelan. There's something I need to tell you…."

Caelan frowned. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's Vendetta. She….. kind of killed herself earlier today."

Caelan's beautiful eyes widened. "What? But how?"

Valkyrie took a deep breath. "She was captured by the enemy and, when faced with the fact he was going to try to get information out of her, drank a vial of salt water."

There was a moment of silence as this sank in.

"Are you sure?" Caelan asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I saw it on camera."

Caelan gave a small nod. Another pause.

"Are you alright?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I-I'm fine."

"I know she must have meant a lot to you," Valkyrie continued. "But you know what? There are other female vampires out there. Don't let this bring you down."

Caelan nodded again. "You're right. I'll find someone else."

Valkyrie gave him a small smile. "Good boy. I'm going inside now."

…..

Valkyrie walked back into the Council room and found everyone else there. Skulduggery walked over. "We're going in tonight. Are you ready?"

Valkyrie nodded. "Yep. Is everyone here?"

"Yes, we are also taking a couple dozen Cleavers with us as well. Hopefully it'll be enough. It has to."

"So when are we-

Valkyrie was cut off at a sharp gasp.

"Vendetta?" Scratch said.

Everyone looked over and saw Vendetta standing in the doorway.

**ValCain(Guest): Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this that much. Seriously, means a lot to me. :)**

**Review! XD**


	25. Chapter 25

It had been easy. Tricking everyone into thinking she was dead. Mineral water_ did_ look a lot like salt water. That's why she kept a vial of it around her neck at all times. After she had been drug out of the cell, none to gently, down the hall and outside she had been dumped in the nearest canal. When she was sure the guy was gone, Vendetta had kicked up to the surface and swam to shore.

She stepped out of the mucky water scowling. Her clothes were completely soaked and she had mud and debris stuck all over her body from the canal. Now that she had escaped, she needed to get back to her house to get the needed supplies.

But as she walked, she sensed others following her. Of course Frost would have men watching the area. He knew how deceiving she was. Vendetta moved off down a side street. Since the whole area was a ghost town, she didn't have to worry about someone walking in on them. Not that she would care if someone did.

Her pursuers got closer and she let them. Until the leader came up right behind her. Vendetta wheeled around, her dagger slicing open his throat. As he fell another replaced him and Vendetta jabbed the knife in her other hand through his neck. She snarled as she slashed and slashed again. Blood sprayed into the air and that feeling she always got as she killed once again took her over.

She realized she was smiling like a crazy person, coated in blood that wasn't her own. Her eyes were wide and what was left of her sanity was pushed back by her underlying insanity. Her body was being controlled by the simple thought that ran through her head._ Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill._

Someone managed to punch her in the side of the head; stars burst across her vision. They grabbed her jacket and hurled her into the side of a building, her weapons fell out of her hands and as she dropped to the concrete she switched to using her bare hands.

Vendetta crushed their windpipe and pulled out another knife. Another person tackled her and they went rolling. They threw punches and elbows but that only made her more invigorated. She snarled as she sank her teeth into his neck. His blood slid down her throat, giving her new energy. She drank until another kicked her over.

They kicked her repeatedly until she managed to sweep their legs out from under them. She killed them as well. By the time every last one of them was dead, she couldn't let anyone tell Frost she was alive, she was completely drenched in blood. It soaked her hair and her clothes and her weapons were coated in it. Vendetta knew she was still smiling. The crazed gleam still in her eyes.

Once she was sure that no one else was around, Vendetta hurried back to her house. By the time she got back, that feeling had disappeared and her face was once again blank. She entered through her window and went to the bathroom. After showering and changing her bath, she went back to her room and opened her closet.

Immediately, Vendetta knew someone had been in her room, but at that moment she didn't care. For all anyone knew, she was still dead. Vendetta pulled out a duffel bag and crammed everything she would need inside. Tons of weapons, spare ammunition, a change of clothes. After it was filled, she zipped it shut and slung the bag diagonally across her body.

Without even glancing back at her room, she jumped back out the window and took a cab to the Sanctuary. When she got out, the first person she saw was Caelan.

As soon as he saw her he grabbed her in his arms, trapping her against his chest. "Oh my love! You're okay! I thought you were dead!"

He would have continued but Vendetta wrenched herself away from him, eyes blazing. "_What the heck were you doing_!?" she snarled.

Caelan blinked. "I was hugging you."

"_Why_?"

"Because I thought you were dead and I would never see you again."

"Who told you I was dead?"

"Valkyrie."

_Figures_.

"Is she in the Sanctuary?"

"I haven't seen anyone leave for about an hour so I believe so."

Vendetta nodded and hurried away, ignoring his calls for her to stop. She got to the Sanctuary and walked into the Council room where everyone was gathered.

"Yes," Pleasant was saying. "We are also taking a couple dozen Cleavers with us as well. Hopefully it'll be enough. It has to."

"So when are we-

Valkyrie was cut off at a sharp gasp.

"Vendetta?" Scratch said.

Everyone looked over and saw her standing there and the next thing she knew Ray-Roy had his arms wrapped around her. She immediately started to struggle but gave up after a couple seconds and waited crossly for him to let her go.

"Vendetta!" he cried when he finally let go. "What happened? You were dead! I saw ya drink that salt water."

"Well I'm not dead," Vendetta said. "So let's move on from the obvious that I am as alive as a vampire can be and go onto what we are going to do."

Sanguine frowned. "What are we going to do? And seriously,_ how_ did you survive? It's gonna drive me nuts."

Vendetta glanced at him. "You don't need to know. What you do need to know however is what we are going to do."

"Wait," Jack said; voice skeptical. "We all just saw you kill yourself on live camera, then you just magically waltz in here like nothin' happened_ and_ you have a plan?"

"Yes."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What's your plan?" Pleasant called. Vendetta switched her gaze to him.

"I'm in this for my own reasons now, not just for the money anymore. And in order to do what I want, I hate to admit it, but I'm going to need some backup." She took off the duffel bag and threw it to the center of the room. Everyone stared at it like they expected it to blow up or something.

"Someone open it up," Ghastly called.

"Make Scapegrace do it!" Someone else said.

"What! Why me?" Scapegrace cried indignantly.

"Because if it turns out to be a bomb of some sort it won't be a total loss if you die."

Scapegrace sulked.

"It's not a bomb," Vendetta said. "There are a couple bombs in there but they aren't set to go off. That bag is full of items from my personal arsenal which I want back when this is over. If anyone doesn't give something back I'll know. So go and take what you need. But don't dig too deep I have a spare change of clothes in there."

Everyone looked at each other then back at her.

"And what are we supposed to do with this?" Skulduggery asked.

"We're going to storm Frost's hideout."

**Did you really think I would kill off Vendetta? Silly fans... XD**

**Review! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

They moved under the darkness of night. Valkyrie held the gun she had chosen tightly as she moved down the narrow alley. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, making her barely able to stay still. Her palms were sweaty.

Vendetta stood beside her. The vampire's face was as emotionless as always, but there seemed to be something new in her stance. Dusk was on Vendetta's other side. He glanced at the younger vampire out of the corner of his eye. He had decided to go weapon-less.

Skulduggery slid up beside Valkyrie. He jerked his head slightly and Valkyrie nodded. The four moved silently to the buildings corner. Skulduggery peeked around and signaled to Ghastly, who was in the alleyway across the street. Sanguine, Ray-Roy and Ravel were with him.

Jack and his kids were on the roof tops while the Cleavers were stationed all over the area. Ravel nodded to Skulduggery and the Skeleton Detective led Valkyrie and the two vampires down the street to the six story building that was Frost's headquarters.

They reached the door, Sanguine and Ray-Roy took out the guards and Skulduggery kicked down the door.

"Cleavers!" Ravel yelled and the grey-clad soldiers leaped into the room. Their scythes glinted dully as they met with the enemy that rushed to meet them.

Valkyrie summoned fire in her hands and threw it at a person who was running at her. They stumbled away, batting at the flames. Dusk blurred as he went to work with another enemy who was wielding a knife. Ray-Roy and Sanguine were working together, switching opponents every once in a while. Gun shots rang in the air as the three monsters used the sniper guns from the roof tops.

Valkyrie sensed a shift in the air behind her and wheeled around kicking. Her heel connected with the person, sending them stumbling. She used the shadows to slash open his chest. He disappeared and someone else lunged at her.

They went down and Valkyrie bucked, throwing them so that she was on top. She dropped elbows as they tried to cover up. Hands threw her into a wall, knocking the wind out of her. Valkyrie hit the ground hard and rolled, getting kicked in the chest for her trouble. She forced herself up and power slapped them in the jaw. Their eyes rolled back into their head and they dropped like a rock.

Valkyrie saw Skulduggery firing rapidly into the enemy; Ghastly chucked a grenade, covering his ears as the explosion rang out. Valkyrie dove down as one of the opposition took out a machine hun and opened fire. Screams and cries filled the air while the smell of blood and sweat burned her nose. Valkyrie crawled on her belly a few feet out of the line of fire then pulled herself up.

A sword flashed in the edge of her vision and she barely had time to move out of the way before it could cut her in half. She dodged a second time then got in close, firing an elbow into their face. They dropped their weapon and she beat them back.

Sanguine stabbed someone who was about to shoot her and threw a gun to her. Valkyrie caught it and fired a couple times, trying not to kill anyone. A man jumped in front of her and she went to shoot him but she was out of bullets. He smashed into her before she could switch tactics; both of them crashed into a wall. The man rolled and she found herself pressed against the wall.

She reached over and grabbed a crowbar sitting on a crate. She smacked him in the back of the head, shoving him away at the same time. Someone else came at her and she sung the crowbar like a baseball bat, catching them in the side of the head.

Skulduggery ran up to her. "We have to find Ode now. Odds are he's here."

Valkyrie nodded and ran off to the nearest doorway, taking out a couple more people on the way. She reached an intersection and paused. Now where would Ode be hidden?

**New voting time!**

**So I am conflicted and hopefully you guys can help. DO you think:**

**A. Dusk sees Caelan and Vendetta together and ends up beating up Caelan**

**B. Ray-Roy sees Caelan and Vendetta together and the two get into a fight**

**C. Ray-Roy and Dusk both see then together but at different times**

**Thanks guys!**

**Review! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Valkyrie ran down the deserted halls. Her arm was sore from being slammed into a wall and her fingers felt like they were cracked. She came to an intersection. Paused then sprinted left. The most likely place Ode would be is somewhere out of the way. Like a basement.

Valkyrie rushed down a flight of stairs, the air turning colder and moister. She opened a door and moved down the separate hallway. Doors whizzed by and she only stopped when she got to a door that seemed suspicious.

Valkyrie paused; looking at the grimy, rusted door, then reached over and turned the handle. It was locked. Valkyrie scowled and looked around for a key but there wasn't one anywhere. She growled. This wasn't a time to look around for a stupid key. So she turned back to the lock and brought the shadows down on it.

The door creaked open and the dim light from the hallway illuminated the crouched figure of Cothernus Ode. Ode's clothes were ripped and dirty, stained by blood. He looked like he hadn't eaten in a while and his skin was covered in bruises and cuts.

Valkyrie rushed over and began to unlock the bindings. "Grand Mage Ode, are you alright?"

Ode looked at her. "Valkyrie Cain?"

"Yeah, don't worry. We're going to get you out of here."

"We?"

"Valkyrie!"

Valkyrie looked over her shoulder to see Skulduggery.

"Good, you found him. Grand Mage? Are you alright?"

"If you call half-starved, beaten, kidnapped and imprisoned fine then yes."

"Great! We'll have you back home and not starting a war in no time!"

Ode scowled and stood shakily, rubbing his wrists. "You'd better have been behaving yourself detective."

"Of course I have! Why wouldn't I?" Skulduggery led the way while Valkyrie brought up the rear.

Ode just sighed. They moved down the hallway in silence. Skulduggery reloaded his gun and Valkyrie summoned fire in both hands when they heard footsteps and as soon as the group of guards came around the corner they didn't stand a chance. Skulduggery shot two of them down while Valkyrie set fire to a third. She ran forward and blocked the punch the last one sent at her and kicked them in the chest, slamming an elbow into their jaw at the same time. They dropped and Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery.

He nodded and the three moved out of the building and Skulduggery took Ode to the rendezvous point across the street. Valkyrie once again joined the battle in the courtyard.

Someone flipped her over their hip and she was kicked repeatedly in the chest. Valkyrie grabbed the foot and twisted. They crashed down beside her and she got on top of them, firing elbows into their face until they were unconscious.

She stood and turned as a man ran up. She punched him in the face and he returned with an elbow to her face. Valkyrie stumbled back felt him grab her throat. She kicked him in the gut and he dropped her. She punched him again as she heard a voice yell "_Cain_!"

Valkyrie looked up her eyes widened when she saw Vendetta falling to the ground. Without thinking, Valkyrie swing her arms, the air swinging Vendetta into the building and stopping her fall at least momentarily. Valkyrie lost sight of the vampire as someone tackled her to the ground.

Valkyrie turned and slammed her elbow into her attacker's face. The cursed and spat and they rolled and fought and punched until the building blew up. Valkyrie swore and untangled herself, racing away as fast as she could. She leaped over bodies and managed to get out of the way before she was smushed like a bug.

The air was thick with dust, making her cough as she stumbled away. She blinked through her tears, vision focusing. Shoe, Scratch and Jack were hopping down from the roofs and Sanguine was helping Ray-Roy away from the rubble. The enemy was scattering, seeing that their base was gone and their leader was nowhere in sight. Valkyrie sighed in relief. It was all over.

Movement caught her attention and she turned to see Vendetta staggering away from the body of Simon Frost.

**VOTE IS STILL GOING ON!**

**Thank you to everyone who has already voted, the results will be announced soon!**

**Dexter Jackson: Do you mean 'A'? Because 'A' is the choice with just Dusk.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Vendetta had completely avoided the action upon entering the building. Instead skirting around the edge to the nearest door way. As she sprinted silently down the hall, she focused on her surroundings, trying to locate Frost.

Once she had reached the sixth-story, movement at the end of the corridor caught her attention and she moved to the door. All of the guards, except for a couple that would act as Frost's bodyguards, were down below trying to fight off the Sanctuary agents.

Vendetta kicked down the door and shot the two bodyguards point-blank, putting the gun away once done. She wouldn't need it anymore. Simon Frost looked at her and his eyes widened. "You're dead. I know you are. I saw you kill yourself with my own eyes."

"I'm not going anywhere until I get what I want," Vendetta responded coldly. "And you know what I'm talking about."

The surprise and shock disappeared from Frost's face. "Ah yes, your friend. What was her name again? Tempest right? I can promise you I didn't have anything against her, but she needed to go. And I see that you are planning to kill me, most likely in a very painful manner."

Vendetta didn't say anything, just stepped into the room. Frost didn't move as she moved closer and closer. She stopped a few feet away from him. There was that one moment where time seemed frozen, eyes locked. Nothing except them. And then they lunged at each other.

Vendetta threw a punch that Frost ducked and Frost threw a kick that she blocked. She got in close and fired an elbow into his jaw. Frost's hand wrapped around her throat and she was thrown into the wall. She kneed him in the gut, making him loosen his grip, giving her the opportunity to shove him away and give her some space. Vendetta swung her leg in an arch, catching him in the side of the head.

Frost staggered away and she followed it up with a punch to the nose. The man dove suddenly and Vendetta was tackled to the floor. Frost grabbed her head smashed it onto the ground, stars sprang up in her vision. She snarled and fought through the vertigo, snapping an elbow up into his face. He held on however, and punched her in the cheek. His blood from his busted nose splattered her face. Vendetta flung herself upwards, keeping a hold on him and punched him in his broken nose.

Frost howled and threw her off him. Vendetta twisted and landed in a crouch on the wall, leaping back at him only to have Frost swing a lamp into her side. She was thrown sideways and her back smashed through the glass of a sixth-story window.

At the last second, Vendetta grabbed onto the long curtain and her fall was stopped as she hung a couple yards under the window sill. She could hear the screams of the battle below her that had moved out onto the street. A blast from one of the grenades shattered her eardrums. The glass from the window had pierced her skin and she hissed as it shifted in her flesh.

Vendetta planted her feet against the side of the building and kicked off. She swung upwards, flipping herself so that the backs of her legs caught the window sill. The vampire hung upside down for a moment, than she pulled herself upright and dropped back into the room as her hearing returned.

Frost was just getting up from where he was crouched on one side of the room. Vendetta grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

Frost snarled and kicked her in the belly. She held on however so they both fell over; Vendetta turned and slammed him onto the floor. She put her hand to his throat and squeezed, cutting off the oxygen to his brain. Frost's eyes bulged and he began to paw feebly at her hands. His vision focused on her and he attempted a smile. "Behind… you."

Vendetta turned and her eyes widened when she saw the bomb Frost had set up when she had been hanging out the window. She let go of Frost and sprinted for the window. She hurled herself out of the hole she had already made and found herself free-falling six stories. If she hit the ground her body would combust.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Cain throwing fire at a guy who was two times bigger than her.

"_Cain_!"

Cain's head snapped up when she heard her. The dark haired girl's eyes widened and she swing her arms. The air slammed into Vendetta, throwing her off course and hitting the building. It wasn't soft. Vendetta pushed off and flipped, landing in a crouch on the road away from the battle.

A moment later, Simon Frost staggered out of a side exit. He saw her and gave her a strained smile. He was holding his side and his face was smeared with his blood. He lifted up a switch and pressed the button.

The building exploded and everyone scattered, trying to move out of the way of the building as it crumbled. Vendetta slammed into Frost and tackled him against another building.

She pulled out a dagger and pressed it to his throat. Frost looked at her. "Vendetta," he managed.

Vendetta paused.

"I…. need to tell you … something….."

Vendetta pressed the blade in deeper. "What."

"I didn't do what you think I did either." Frost managed to get his breath back. "I'm just the guy's right-hand man."

Vendetta shoved the blade into his shoulder, making him scream. "_You're lying_."

"No…. I'm not….." Frost's legs gave out and she had to hold him upright.

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Look," Frost was having trouble focusing. "I'm the one who grabbed her. I will admit to that. But I wasn't the one who made everything happened."

"_Who was it then_."

Frost didn't respond. Vendetta panicked and shook him. "_Frost_!"

He didn't move. Vendetta listened. There was no heartbeat. His blood wasn't moving. A coldness was starting. Vendetta let Simon Frost's body drop and she stepped back. He knew. He knew who had done it. And she had killed him.

Vendetta turned, saw that a few of Frost's people had turned back around. The battle was starting up again. She was suddenly aware of the glass that was still imbedded in her body. She was sore all over. Frustration bean to build in her, mixing with her anger. It was just too much.

Vendetta lunged at the nearest person with a snarl, ripping their throat out. Their blood splattered her clothes and it was earlier that day all over again.

…

Valkyrie had been about to ask Vendetta what had happened with Frost when she saw something shift in the vampire. Vendetta had gone completely still, seeming to have gone into shock. Then she had attacked the nearest person, ripping them apart.

Valkyrie felt herself freeze as she watched weapons get involved. The blood sprayed into the air. Vendetta slashed and slashed again, more and more blood pumping onto the ground. The battle had ended but not for Vendetta. The female vampire was going completely nuts, stabbing someone and slashing even when they were long dead.

The grin was disturbing and the look in her eyes was all Valkyrie needed to confirm her thoughts. Vendetta was insane.

And then Dusk stepped forward and grabbed her, holding her down until she stopped thrashing. Vendetta turned and looked at her father then wrenched her arms away from him and stepped back. At first Valkyrie thought she was going to go nuts again, but the vampire seemed to have a hold on herself.

…

Vendetta could feel her insane side going back down, letting her think clearly again. That was her dark side. The side that she had to keep down. Otherwise, everyone she would come across would end up like the people she had just torn apart until she was either killed or subdued. She glanced over and saw Cain staring at her in shock.

"I don't care that you can see the darkest side of me," Vendetta said. "There's nothing you or anyone can do to change it. And to be truly honest, I like it this way. I don't want to change. Some people do. But I don't. I quite like being this way and no one will ever be able to change that."

Cain blinked in surprise. It was the truth though, no matter how much Vendetta knew she had to keep that side down to keep herself alive, Vendetta loved letting it take over. Just letting the bloodlust and insanity consume her.

"Are you okay?" Sanguine asked slowly.

"I'm_ fine_," Vendetta growled. She was suddenly aware of the bones that were realigning and she felt a spasm of pain shoot through her as a rib popped into place. "Did you get Ode?" she asked, trying to ignore the pain.

"Yes, Pleasant said. "He's on the way to the Sanctuary in an armored car. Everything is over."

_Not everything,_ Vendetta thought bitterly. She didn't know exactly what she was going to do now but there was one thing she was sure of. When she found out who it really was, it wasn't going to be pretty.

**PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

They got back to the Sanctuary and had a quick briefing in the Council room. Ravel said that all of the criminals would have forty-eight hours to go back into hiding or get out of the country or whatever until they were once again wanted by Sanctuaries as soon as they left the Sanctuary for good. After the meeting, Shoe was standing up on the roof with Ray-Roy. The Texan was looking out at the clear night sky in silence. He didn't know where Vendetta was so he was staying up on the roof for a bit.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Shoe said.

Ray-Roy shrugged. "I've seen better."

Shoe nodded. "Yep, nothin' beats London at night. You would like it. If ya would like, you could come back with me and my family. Kill with us and look at the night sky. Could be romantic."

Ray-Roy shook his head. "Naw I need to get back to my own life. Me and my Daddy are headed back out to our apartment. Go back to what we do best."

Shoe nodded and fought down the disappointment. Then the feeling was replaced with excitement. Not once had he mentioned Vendetta.

"There you two are."

Shoe ground her teeth and they looked behind them to see Vendetta standing with her arms crossed looking at them. She ignored Shoe and walked over to stand beside Ray-Roy.

The vampire had completely healed, not even a sign of discomfort came from her. Shoe herself had gotten a nasty bullet wound in her shoulder from return fire. It had been healed quickly and now all she was left with was a slightly stiff muscle that was already getting better. Vendetta had taken a shower as well and her long black hair shone and her electric blue eyes reflected the moonlight.

Shoe could practically Ray-Roy drooling.

Vendetta looked out at Roarhaven. She didn't speak. Shoe moved closer to Ray-Roy.

"Ray-Roy and I were just discussing what we were going to do now," she said. "Right Ray-Roy?"

"Yep," Ray-Roy said cheerfully, beaming at the vampire. "Where were ya Pretty Lady? I was wonderin' where ya went."

"Shut up."

"Ah come on."

"You know I don't like conversation."

"You can make one exception."

"Shut up."

Shoe, seeing she wasn't going to be getting a break at any time soon, turned around and headed back into the Sanctuary. She walked around until she found her father and brother in a room off to the side. Jack was annoying Dusk while Scratch and Sanguine chatted.

Scratch looked up when she came in. "Hey Shoe, where'd ya come from?"

"The roof," she said.

"Of course."

"Did you see Ray-Roy anywhere?" Sanguine asked her. "I haven't seen him and I wanted to make sure Vendetta didn't throw him in front of a bus."

"He's up on the roof with her."

Sanguine frowned. "What were they doin'?"

"Vendetta was getting' mad and Ray-Roy was amusing himself."

"Oh no."

Just then Vendetta walked in.

"Vendetta!"

Vendetta looked at Sanguine.

"Where's my son? You didn't push him off the roof or somethin' did ya?"

"No."

"Where is he then?"

"He went to get a burger."

"Oh."

Vendetta walked over and stood next to her father. Shoe glared at her. "So," the monster said. "What are ya gonna be doin' now_ Vendetta_."

Vendetta snapped her head around to look at her. Her body had suddenly gone ridged. "Why do_ you_ want to know?"

Shoe shrugged. "Just curious. And why are you so paranoid? It's just conversation."

Vendetta's gaze smoldered. A growl started deep in her throat.

"Uh," Scratch said. "Sis, I'm not so sure ya want to be doin' this."

Shoe ignored him. "What's wrong vampy? Is the reason ya don't talk because you don't know how to have a conversation?"

"Get out while I'm still controlling myself," Vendetta's voice was scarily calm.

"I thought you took your serum. Are you sure you can be let off your leash vampy?"

Vendetta slammed into her and they went down snarling. Immediately, Dusk and Jack ended up trying to pry them apart.

"Vendetta," Dusk snapped. "What is going on? I know Jack and I don't get along but that doesn't mean you have to go at his daughter."

"It isn't that," Vendetta snarled, struggling to break free.

"Then why?"

"Because she likes Ray-Roy!"

Everyone stopped and looked at her. Vendetta went quiet.

"Vendetta," Dusk said. "Later, we are going to have a talk."

Just at that moment, Ray-Roy walked into the room eating a burger. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" he asked; his mouth full. "D-do I got somethin' on my face?"

Vendetta wrenched her arms from Dusk's grip stomped past Shoe, shoved Ray-Roy out of the way and walked out of the room.

**Dexter Jackson: I am planning to have about thirty-one to thirty-two chapters in this story so about two or three more chapters. And I promise, there will be more fighting I promise.**

**Voting results will be announced in the next chapter so everyone, this is your last time to vote!**

**REVIEW! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Valkyrie walked alongside Skulduggery as they exited the Council room. "So," she said.

"So what?"

"It's all over. Ode's saved. The bad guys are going back to where they came from. We're back to trying to stop a war. What'd Ode say any way?"

"About what?"

"Well, everything."

"He thanked us for saving him and he agreed to post-phone any hostilities. At least for a little bit."

"So we're not going to war."

"Not immediately at least."

"That's….. good."

"I suppose so."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to go back to what we always do. Save the world and punch anyone who gets in the way."

Valkyrie nodded. "I like that."

"I knew you would."

…..

After her outburst, Vendetta had stormed out onto the top of the Sanctuary, ignoring the small sprinkle of rain and began pacing along the roof. It was true, a good part of the reason Vendetta hated Shoe so much was because the monster had developed a fondness for the Texan. But she hated her for that for a different reason then what everyone thought. Vendetta didn't want Shoe to somehow take Ray-Roy away from her because if Ray-Roy was gone, then she wouldn't have him around to annoy her.

She didn't get it. She despised him and he annoyed her to no end, yet the thought of losing him wasn't appealing either. She was slightly conflicted, which confused even more her since she was a sociopath and a psychopath. She didn't_ have_ any emotions. She could never feel anything stirring inside of her except for the gapping emptiness and the constant insanity and bloodlust that lurked inside of her. That was her dark side, her only true friend in the world. And Vendetta loved it.

The sense of someone watching her snapped her out of her thoughts and she felt the paranoia latch onto her once again. Wanting to be alone, Vendetta snapped around and hissed. Caelan jumped slightly.

Vendetta growled. "Caelan. What the heck? What do you want? Why are you up here?"

Caelan looked at her with dark eyes. "I'm up here," he said. "Because I want to follow you so that way I can prevent you from getting hurt. You are very good at disappearing however, so it has been extremely difficult to track you."

Vendetta stared. "You want to_ follow me_!? _No one_ follows me."

"Yes. How else can I keep you safe?"

Vendetta pulled out a knife. "Who hired you to track me? The Sanctuary? Should have known they would have turned early."

Caelan held up his hands. "Oh no, no one hired me."

"So you just want to follow me."

"Yes. To protect you."

"I don't_ need_ protection."

"Still, I would be destroyed if something happened to you."

"_Why_?"

"Because I love you."

Before Vendetta could even realize what he had said, Caelan moved forward and pressed his lips to hers.

**Hey everyone! The polls are in and here is the final total: **

**A: 2 and a half (one person said this one or B) **

**B: 2 and a half (person said this one or A) **

**C: 0 **

**And MJEG had an amazing idea, which I couldn't use sadly since I already had this typed up when they sent me the message. Sorry MJEG! :'( **

**Dexter Jackson: Lol. **

**BIG FIGHT SCENE NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	31. Chapter 31

Ray-Roy had just stepped out onto the Sanctuary's roof to find Vendetta when he saw something that made him stop. Another vampire, his one male, had his hands on Vendetta's waist, his lips on hers. The Texan realized his jaw was hanging open. Then he felt rage well up inside of him and the next thing he knew he was grabbing the male vampire and dragging him off Vendetta. He punched him as hard as he could in the face.

Caelan stumbled back and Ray-Roy pressed him further. He managed to get in a couple more punches before fingers closed around his wrist.

"_What the heck do you think you're doing_?" Vendetta snapped as she kept him from hitting Caelan. "He's a vampire! You don't stand a chance!"

Before Ray-Roy could respond, Caelan punched him in the face. He fell backwards. The vampire was faster than Ray-Roy had anticipated and the next thing the Texan knew he was being thrown around the place. He hit the ground and rolled then bounced.

Caelan grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the door. His face was only a couple centimeters from his. "Who are you?" Caelan snarled.

Ray-Roy sank backwards, the wall closing around Caelan's hand. The Texan could hear him snarling in anger and Ray-Roy re-emerged from further down. Vendetta was watching everything in silence from where she stood off to the side. Ray-Roy wasn't sure if she thought he was extremely stupid or brave or if she just didn't care. Probably the third.

He ran at Caelan and rained punches down on the trapped vampire, making him hiss and snarl. Suddenly, Caelan wrenched his hand out of the wall. He tackled Ray-Roy and they went rolling, the vampire hissed in his ear. Ray-Roy kicked him off and took out his straight razor. He slashed at the vampire's head but Caelan ducked so Ray-Roy went low. Caelan continued to dodge all the strikes. Ray-Roy continued to slice his razor, trying to get a hit. And then Caelan wasn't there anymore. Before Ray-Roy knew what was going on, he felt someone kick him in the back. He hit the ground hard and, before he could stop himself, fell over the edge.

Ray-Roy grabbed the edge at the last second with one flailing hand. He looked up as Caelan knelt down. The vampire growled. "Where ever I go," he said. "Every time I fall in love with someone, there is always someone in the way. Whether it's my own kind, or boyfriend, or a jealous crush. Now, I've finally found someone who shares this curse of eternal life and I'm not going to let some annoying Texan get in the way."

Ray-Roy looked at Caelan for a moment then grinned. "And I ain't gonna let the end of me be some sad, emo vamp that just sits around all day moanin' bout his girl problems. And by the way, did you know that Texas is 286,581 square miles, it's the largest contiguous state and it's the second most popular."

Caelan blinked. "And this concerns me because?"

"This concerns ya, because ya don't mess with Texas." With that, Ray-Roy took his razor and stabbed it through the hand Caelan had on the edge.

Caelan roared in pain. He wrenched his hand back and as he fell away swearing, Ray-Roy pulled himself up. Ray-Roy went to stab Caelan again but Caelan snarled ran at him. The next thing Ray-Roy knew, he was falling off the roof.

The ground knocked the wind out of his lungs and Ray-Roy cried out as he felt some of his ribs break. He tried to sit up and saw Caelan landing in a crouch a few feet away. He pulled back his lips to reveal his jagged fangs.

Ray-Roy had his arm pressed against his middle, trying to breathe. He glanced back and saw his straight razor sitting in the grass about ten feet away. He considered making a dash for the weapon but he knew that Caelan would be on him in an instant. He looked back as Caelan lunged.

Ray-Roy threw himself sideways, the vampire landing where he had been a second before. He rolled away again as Caelan jumped at him again and again. Ray-Roy looked over to his razor and saw it only a few feet away.

He reached for it, the weapon just out of his reach. Caelan continued to growl and Ray-Roy knew he was moving in for the kill. He glanced up and saw the vampire getting ready to jump. At the last second, Ray-Roy grabbed the razor and slashed.

A loud screech greeted the motion and Ray-Roy looked up, realizing he had gotten him right across the chest.

Caelan glared at him, hatred smoldered in his dark eyes. Ray-Roy went to follow up the attack but Caelan grabbed the blade. The vampire's eyes widened as the white-hot pain rushed through him. Ray-Roy ripped the bladed out of his hand, completely slashing open his palm. Caelan screamed in pain as his blood rushed out, splashing onto the grass in a steady stream.

Ray-Roy grinned but that grin was quickly taken away as Caelan swatted the straight razor out of his hand. He grabbed Ray-Roy's jacket and brought him up to him as his fangs sank into his neck.

And then a fist crashed into Caelan, throwing him backwards to the ground. Dusk blurred and then he was slamming Caelan into a building.

"_That's_ for kissing my daughter," Dusk said.

Caelan fell to the ground. He blinked up at Dusk in shock. "Daughter?"

Dusk kicked him in the chin. Caelan didn't get up. Ray-Roy went to stand up but fell back down with a gasp. He suddenly couldn't breathe and he lurched over as he coughed up blood. His other hand went to his neck and he felt the jagged puncture wounds, still trickling blood.

_Uh oh_.

Then he blacked out.

**The fight on the rooftop was for you Dexter Jackson. XD**

**REVIEW! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

Vendetta had watched everything in silence, mildly amused as the two fought over her. Most girls would be squealing and having panic attacks during that time, but she wasn't like most girls. After Ray-Roy had passed out, she and her father had taken him back to the Sanctuary where he was rushed off to the Infirmary to get taken care of by Doctor Nye.

Now they stood outside the Infirmary doors because they had nothing else to do. Vendetta looked at Dusk. "You saved him. Why?"

Dusk shrugged. "I owed him for pulling that creep off you. I was about to do the same but he showed up before I could."

Vendetta nodded but other than that she didn't move. Another moment of silence went by.

"How do you know him?" she eventually said.

Dusk explained what had happened to Caelan and what the vampire had done and how he was banished. When he had finished, Vendetta was silent for a moment.

"He killed your best friend."

"And was banished from vampire society because of it."

"I would have liked to kill him."

"Agreed. But the code prevents us from doing such acts."

They lapsed into silence once again. After a moment Vendetta wrapped her arms around him. She felt him tense up immediately, like he expected her to stick a knife in him; which wasn't an entirely unlikely situation. But then he relaxed and returned the favor. Then a thought occurred to Vendetta.

"Someone was in my room while I was gone," Vendetta said. "Do you know of anyone who broke in?"

Dusk suddenly seemed uncomfortable. "Well, about that. See, when you were gone I knew that something else was going on so I went up to your room to see if there were any clues about why you did what you did so-

"_You_ were the one who went in my room?!" Vendetta leaped away from her father and glared.

"Hey, I thought you were dead so I had every right to go in your room." Dusk retorted.

"No you didn't! That is_ my_ room!"

"And it's_ my_ house!"

"You know how I am about others going on my room! You should have known better then to go in there!"

"Once again, _I. Thought. You. Were. Dead._"

"That is no excuse!"

Before either could continue their argument Sanguine came running around the corner. "I was in the bathroom when I heard Ray-Roy got hurt. What happened?"

"He was bitten by a vampire," Dusk said.

Sanguine swore then glared at Vendetta. "You bit him? What'd he do_ this_ time?"

"It wasn't me," Vendetta said.

Sanguine frowned. "Then who was it?"

"Another vampire named Caelan," Vendetta said. "He was kissing me but Ray-Roy got mad and pulled him off and the two got into a fight. Ray-Roy fell off the roof and nearly was killed by Caelan but Dusk kicked Caelan in face and stopped him."

Sanguine stared Dusk. "Seriously? Ya saved him?"

Dusk shrugged. "He got Caelan off Vendetta so I owed him that."

Sanguine switched his gaze to Vendetta. "And you didn't stop him from helpin'?"

Vendetta shrugged as well. "Ray-Roy stopped him from kissing me so I owed him that as well."

Sanguine shook his head. "You two are complicated, ya know that?"

"Yes," both said.

Dr. Nye walked out of the Infirmary and came over. It pulled down its surgical mask, revealing its scab where its nose used to be and its punctured lips.

"Your son will be fine Mr. Sanguine," it said in its high voice. "He is just waking up and will be able to leave in a couple hours."

Sanguine sighed in relief. "Good. Can he have visitors?"

"Yes. But only one at a time."

"Great," Sanguine went to go in but Nye stopped him. Sanguine glared. "Hey, let me through."

"Your son asked for someone specifically."

Sanguine frowned. "Who?"

Nye gestured at Vendetta. Vendetta raised an eyebrow. She walked into the Infirmary, finding Ray-Roy easily by listening for his heart murmur.

Vendetta walked into the room, finding Ray-Roy lying on a hospital bed. His neck had a large bandage on one side, covering Caelan's bite mark and Vendetta knew his ribs would be covered in a similar way. Ray-Roy seemed to be in great spirits however, and grinned when he saw Vendetta standing in the door way. "Hey Pretty Lady!" he said cheerfully. "Glad ya came."

"Why am I here?" Vendetta asked.

Ray-Roy shrugged. "Just wanted to see ya."

"Well, I'm here."

"Yes ya are," Ray-Roy winced as he sat up, the blankets falling away to reveal, just like she guessed, bandages wrapping all the way around his midsection. "How'd I look?"

"The fact that I can't hear any blood dripping from an open wound and I can't see any red on those bandages is a good sign."

"That is true Pretty Lady."

A moment of silence went by, something Vendetta was not accustomed to with the Texan. Ray-Roy seemed… thoughtful for once and Vendetta subconsciously began to get paranoid.

"So, about what happened," Ray-Roy began.

Vendetta waited.

"I'm sorry if I messed up your vampire boyfriend. Don't know what happened. I guess the sight of ya kissin' him just set me off."

"It's fine," Vendetta said. "I was about to do the same thing to him."

Ray-Roy stared. "Wait, what? You mean, you were gonna beat up your boyfriend?"

"He wasn't my boyfriend. He apparently had formed an attachment to me and was going to follow me everywhere. I couldn't have that. Then he grabbed me and kissed me. That's when you came in."

Ray-Roy nodded; glad that he hadn't just attacked her boyfriend. "So, you're single?"

Vendetta's eyes narrowed. "Don't be getting any ideas."

Ray-Roy smirked. "Of course not, just wonderin'."

Vendetta of course knew that wasn't true. But she was okay with that.

"Hey Pretty Lady," Ray-Roy said after another moment. I've been wonderin'-

"I'm not going to marry you."

"I wasn't gonna ask, well maybe later, but I was wonderin', do you think of me at anything higher than an acquaintance?"

"Yes."

Ray-Roy stared. "You do?"

"Yes."

"How do you see me then?"

"As my punching bag."

"Say what?"

"You're my punching bag. You're the only one who I can beat up and break down and you always come back for more. You're like one of those 'bop-em' balloons."

"What about Dusk?"

"It isn't as fun when they hit back."

"You're one complicated lady."

Vendetta couldn't argue with that. She straightened up. "I had better leave. I can hear your father gripping out in the hallway and any moment now Dusk is going to snap and kill him."

"Ya better send him in then."

Vendetta nodded then left the room.

**By the way, the reason chapter thirty looked weird momentarily is because the documents on here are acting odd and I can't create a new one without it going wonky like that one did. Hopefully that will be fixed soon. By the way, the next chapter will be the last one of this story.**

**REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

After a couple hours, since they were having trouble with the computers causing Cain to get aggravated and throw one at Pleasant, Ravel finally managed to get the payment out and passed it out to each of the criminals. Dusk, Sanguine and Jack were walking out of the Sanctuary for the final time. Sanguine and Jack were having fun annoying Dusk as they stepped out into the sunshine. They looked over into the grassy area next to the Sanctuary and stopped.

"You know," Sanguine said observing the scene before them. "We've done a lot of great things in our life-span. Winning a couple wars, finding out new torture techniques and being just plain successful in our lives. But the only mistake we ever made was making_ that_ generation."

The three watched in silence the touch-football game Scratch, Shoe, Ray-Roy and Vendetta were playing. Ray-Roy, just released from the Infirmary, had the ball and was currently running down to one side of the grassy field. Then Vendetta came out of nowhere, tackling him to the ground.

"We're on the same team!" Ray-Roy yelled.

"I know!" Vendetta replied.

Then Shoe jumped on Vendetta and the two started going at it. Ray-Roy began trying to separate them immediately. Scratch saw the ball Ray-Roy had dropped and scooped it up. He leaped over the fray and made a mad dash down the field.

The monster made it to the end and cheered. "Hey! I got us some points!"

Scratch stopped when he realized the other three were currently rolling around on the ground yelling and fighting. He hesitated, then shrugged and threw the ball away then jumped into the fray.

Jack sighed and went over to pull his two kids apart. Sanguine waited until the two monsters were hauled off by their father, Shoe turning her head to wink at Ray-Roy, before going over to his son.

"Come on Ray-Roy," Sanguine said. "Let's get back to the apartment. Tanith'll be wonderin' where we are. Still wish she came with us but I can understand her wantin' to stay away. Don't want them Sanctuary people gettin' a hold of her."

Ray-Roy stood up and turned to Vendetta. "See ya round Pretty Lady."

Vendetta nodded, not saying anything.

"Goodbye kiss?" he said hopefully.

Vendetta punched him in the face then moved over to her father.

"Ready to go?" Dusk asked.

Vendetta shook her head. "I need to get the box old weapons I was letting you use. It's in the Sanctuary."

…..

Vendetta walked down the hall into the break room, finding her box of weapons. All of the ammunition had been used of course during the battle. She picked up the box and went back out into the hall. As she walked, she heard someone coming towards her.

Cain came around the corner holding a textbook and saw her. "Oh. Hi Vendetta. Leaving?"

"Yes," Vendetta said. Cain fell in step beside her.

"So, I guess this is goodbye then," Cain looked straight ahead.

"It appears so."

"Do you think we'll, you know. Run into each other again?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Cain nodded. They walked for a bit more in silence.

"Well," Cain said when they reached the Sanctuary's exit. "Goodbye Vendetta. It was an, interesting time together."

Vendetta nodded back. "Likewise."

She turned and went up to Dusk, leaving Cain behind. As they went to her motorbike Vendetta noticed that Caelan was no longer in the road. They looked around and found him walking up to Cain. The teenager was standing next to the Roarhaven lake reading from the textbook Vendetta had seen her holding before.

"Hey Valkyrie," Caelan said.

Cain wasn't expecting someone to sneak up behind her and she jumped, shrieked and turned. She saw Caelan and screamed, "Ah! Vampire!" then whacked him in the face with her textbook.

Caelan lost his balance and fell into the salt water lake. He got some of the water in his mouth and he grabbed his throat, eyes wide. Then he went still.

Cain stood in place for a moment. "Huh," she said. "My teachers are right. I_ do_ use this in real life."

She grinned and ran away calling to Pleasant that textbooks actually_ are_ useful. Vendetta and Dusk stood still for a minute.

"I," Vendetta said. "Have been around for a very long time. But I have_ never_ seen anyone be killed by a textbook before."

"Me either," Dusk said.

They were quiet for a moment then continued on to the motorbike and left Roarhaven for good.

….

Valkyrie walked down the Sanctuary's hallways with Skulduggery, telling him about what just happened.

"Seriously? You just hit him in the face and he died?" Skulduggery said.

"Well, it knocked him into the water and the salt water killed him but yeah. Pretty much."

"Interesting new tactic. What are you going to call it?"

"I was thinking 'Death by Textbook'."

"Very original."

"I think so."

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Hey Skulduggery," Valkyrie said with a frown.

Skulduggery looked at her. "Yes?"

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"You know how Dusk said that Vendetta was going to get revenge on me for giving him his scar?"

"Yes."

"Well, Vendetta never did anything. Why do you think that is?"

"Probably because you had to stay alive for Vendetta to get paid and Vendetta, being a professional, wasn't going to let herself slip up and jeopardize her mission. So she may have something planned for you later on when you're not working together."

Valkyrie paled slightly at the thought. Then she shrugged. "Well, I'll just have to wait and see. I have to go to the bathroom, see you later."

Skulduggery nodded to her and he continued on while Valkyrie went to the girl's bathroom. As she opened the door, she dislodged something and it fell on her head. She yelped as she slipped in the water, landing hard on her butt. Valkyrie slowly lifted up the bucket and blinked the water out of her eyes. She grinned. "Hey Skulduggery!" she called. "I don't think you need to worry about Vendetta getting her revenge anymore!"

**Well that was it. The final chapter of Help From Unlikely Places. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you SO much to all of those who supported me and reviewed and favorited and followed. It really means a lot to me. :)**

**Special thanks to:**

**MJEG, Dexter Jackson, NarahSelson, Violett-Rose Pleasant, Dave the Psychotic Chipmunk, SP(Guest) and ValCain(Guest). And anyone else I did not mention. Seriously, you guys are AMAZING.**

**Now, on to the second bit of business. I have also come up with another idea for ANOTHER sequel to this. Starring Vendetta, Ray-Roy, Scratch and the bad guys we know and love. I am posting the first chapter of the new story 'Old Friends' as soon as this chapter is published.**

**So once again, thank you all and don't forget to REVIEW! :)**


End file.
